Volver a Empezar
by Abril Caballero
Summary: Robotech y Macross son marcas registradas. NO me pertenecen!  Mi versión de lo que ocurre exactamente después del fin del capítulo Hasta las Estrellas. Enjoy
1. Capitulo 1

Dedicado a la Nueva generación,

a todos los que mantienen vivo

el sueño Robotech

y especialmente a

las generaciones que vendrán.

Capitulo I

La nieve había dejado de caer aquel gris anochecer. El viento helado aullaba por las calles desiertas cuando faltaban escasas 30 horas para la celebración de año nuevo y nada parecía indicar que los pocos sobrevivientes de la última batalla Robotech quisieran momentos el aire se llenaba de un olor extraño, acre, de hierro fundido y gases, luego se limpiaba, se volvía tan puro y frío que dolía la nariz al respirar.

Max y Miriya salían junto a Rick y Lisa del destartalado y colapsado hospital de Nueva Macross luego de que la capitana Hayes permaneciera una hora en observación por posibles lesiones luego del colapso del crucero de Khyron contra el SDF1 y 2; por suerte sus lesiones no pasaban de ser leves magulladuras y moretones.

- ¿Qué les parece si los dejamos en casa antes de ir por Dana- ofreció Miriya tomando el brazo de Max- Está de camino al refugio…

- Karita y Bronn deben estar con los nervios destrozados con esa pequeña diablilla…- observó Max tratando de sonar alegre, pero en el fondo, aunque los cuatro sonrieron, en sus rostros había una huella de profundo dolor y cansancio, especialmente en el rostro pálido de Lisa.

- Gracias, pero no se preocupen- Intervino Rick.-Yo cuidaré de Lisa, será mejor que ustedes se apresuren por Dana antes de que tengamos que lamentar la neurosis de nuestros amables amigos…

- ¿Están seguros…- consultó Max por última vez mientras se detenían frente al Jeep militar, ignorando todos el frío viento protegidos por sus gruesos sobretodos de lanilla sintética.-…que no desean venir con nosotros?

- Rick tiene razón- asintió Lisa- además ustedes han hecho demasiado por mi al acompañarme durante esta hora…Dana los necesita…

- Más que tú…-sonrió Miriya terminando esa frase que mentalmente todos ya habían imaginado, la abrazó con fuerza para decirle-Cuídate, te llamo por la mañana, OK?-Lisa pensó que con esa demostración de afecto se desmoronaría.

Todo el apoyo que recibía de los Sterlings y de Rick le hacían recordar una y otra vez la pérdida irreparable de Claudia y de toda su "familia" del puente de comando, pues era eso en lo que Sammie, Vanesa, Kim, Gloval y Claudia se habían convertido desde su llegada al SDF-1, más aún después de la muerte del Almirante en Alaska casi tres años atrás.

Max se despidió de ellos y subió al jeep luego de ayudar a Miriya, para alejarse después, por la ancha y vacía avenida. Rick y Lisa los observaron alejarse en silencio…Donde la avenida acababa, unas cuadras ante ellos se alzaban las ruinosas sombras de los gigantescos colosos espaciales que ahora descansaban como cuerpos muertos de grandes bestias ahogadas.

- Es triste saber que casi todos quienes han muerto en esta guerra no tienen tumbas- murmuró ella- Claudia y los demás son ahora como ellos, como cualquier víctima de la guerra.

- Como todos esos héroes- intervino Rick tomando su mano- Hace frío, Lisa. Te llevo a tu casa.

Ella aceptó su guía como la niña sigue a la protectora figura de su padre. Se sentía confundida…en su interior había una bizarra mezcla de sentimientos y sensaciones encontradas. Sentía que al fin la felicidad le había alcanzado, brindándole la compañía de la persona que más amaba en el mundo pero al mismo tiempo no podía disfrutar de tal emoción por el dolor que le producía el haber perdido a sus amigos y colegas de ese modo tan injusto…Cuando Lisa vino a despertar de sus letárgicos pensamientos Rick le tendía la mano para ayudarla a bajar del coche. La casa estaba silenciosa, fría y a oscuras. Milagrosamente el barrio militar no había sufrido grandes daños,por lo que el suministro de agua y electricidad funcionaban correctamente. Hunter encendió la luz, ayudandole a Lisa a quitarse el abrigo y luego colgarlo junto al suyo en el perchero. Luego encendió la calefacción central.

- ¿Quieres recostarte? Puedo prepararte un chocolate caliente- susurró mientras se acercaba a ella sintiéndose extraño de estar de nuevo en una posición protectora…tuvo un leve flashback de lo que había sido su obstinado apego a Minmei. De pronto la vió tan frívola y débil pero al mismo tiempo como una víctima de su propia inmadurez al no poder con su vida de ensueño y adulaciones, luego Lisa volvió a su mente, como desde hacía horas, cuando había aceptado al fin que todo el respeto, la admiración e incluso el antagonismo que le demostrara no era otra cosa que la negación inconsciente de algo mucho más profundo que su amor por Minmei, algo más profundo que la huella de la guerra…pero al mirar a la hasta ahora invulnerable oficial superior, convertida en una pálida y temblorosa mujer casi al borde del llanto, le rompía el corazón, le hacía amarla más pues con esos defectos, se igualaba más a él, que se consideraba como un humano cualquiera, pues eso terminaba de humanizarla definitivamente ante sus ojos otrora tan críticos con sus actos. Sintió unas ganas locas de abrazarla y lo hizo, con fuerza y ternura. Parecía que era eso lo que ella esperaba para finalmente desahogar todo el dolor que le oprimía el pecho. El cuerpo de Lisa comenzó a temblar a causa del llanto y la intensidad de sus silenciosos sollozos. Por un momento Rick temió por ella, por su dolor, había tratado de mantenerse firme para darle valor pero saber que sufría tanto terminó también por quebrarlo a él. No dijo nada sólo la apretó contra su cuerpo, besando su cabello, recordando cuando fue la última vez que la sintió así de cerca…Hacía tanto ya de eso, de ese amanecer en Alaska.

Lisa, estaba tan absorta en su propio sufrimiento que sólo descubrió el de Rick cuando una tibia lágrima mojó su frente, suspirando alzó la vista para mirarlo y comprobar lo que acababa de descubrir

- Rick…estás llorando…-le secó las lágrimas con mano temblorosa

- A mí me duele también haber perdido a Claudia y a los demás…pero más me duele saber que estoy contigo y no sé qué hacer para reconfortarte…

- Oh, Rick!- susurró Lisa colgándose de su cuello- he sido tan egoísta…...-suspiró profundamente oara alejarse de él un paso.-Dígame, Capitán.- le sonrió a él y a la tormenta- Gusta algo caliente o un vaso de licor…Olvidaba que la anfitriona soy yo.

Rick la observó suspirando involuntariamente, esbozando una tímida sonrisa sin soltarle la mano mientras sus lágrimas se secaban en sus doradas mejillas

- Un chocolate estará bien. Hace frío.

Lisa le sonrió yendo a la cocina, a sabiendas de que él la seguiría. Ahora era Rick el niño en busca de la guía de su madre. Prepararon juntos la deliciosa y cálida bebida para luego sentarse a compartirla en un curioso silencio, lleno de miradas entre tímidas y cómplices.

-Es extraño estar así contigo-confesó Lisa-jamás pensé que tú y yo lográsemos algo más que una discusión por cualquier cosa.

-Bueno-sonrió él tratando de bromear con el asunto- Lo que ocurre es que fui asignado a una superior muy quisquillosa y amante del deber y las reglas Ella sintió esa mezcla de diversión y enfado que no te hace ni reír ni enojar, pero finalmente sonrió.

-¿Quisquillosa y amante del deber...? Perdóneme señor pero no sería que el subordinado era demasiado volátil e indisciplinado?

- A continuar con la costumbre...-sonrió en broma-...sabes que a veces suelo ser obtuso... ¿Quieres discutirlo?

- No gracias-aceptó ella divertida, levantándose con los mugs para lavarlos en el fregadero. Observó por la ventana como la nieve había comenzado a caer otra vez con fuerza y sintió frío a pesar de lo cálido del ambiente interior. Estaba tan acostumbrada a esa solitaria rutina que cuando Rick le abrazó suavemente por la cintura no pudo evitar un respingo.

- ¿Qué ocurre?-murmuró Rick sorprendido por esa reacción

- Me asusté...-aceptó ella comenzando a reír por su torpeza. Rick comprendió entonces lo ridículo de su sorpresa inicial, al darse cuenta al fin que ella acostumbraba a estar a solas, totalmente ajena a ese tipo de contacto. Apoyó el mentón sobre su hombro para murmurar

- Lo siento...no fue mi intención asustarte, al contrario.

- Lo sé- aceptó alzando una mano para acariciarle una mejilla. Estuvieron así, cerca, un largo rato. Disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Era una sensación agradable y hasta ahora desconocida para ambos.

- Se hace tarde-dijo Rick apenas, como si decir esas palabras le costase un gran esfuerzo y realmente le estaba costando. La volvió hacia él- Debemos descansar. Tú debes reponerte y dormir...mañana te tomarás un merecido día libre. Ya hablé con Max. Está dispuesto a ayudarme con la organización de la base.

- Pero debo estar...

- Pero, es una orden- le dijo contrarrestando esa réplica esperable de ella, mientras le tomaba por las mejillas – Déjame ser tu superior al menos en lo que a tu bienestar se refiere. -Lisa sonrió, recibiendo el cálido beso que Rick le dio luego de esas palabras que sonaron a súplica.- aunque,- confesó Hunter mirándola fijamente a los ojos-creo que este beso ha sido un claro abuso de poder...tienes todo el derecho de enviarme a una corte marcial.

- Oh, Rick!- sonrió ella colgándose de su cuello con fuerza, como si con ello pudiera evitar la separación. Volvieron a besarse, larga y profundamente

- Capitana...- susurró aún cerrando los ojos- Otro beso así y no podré marcharme...

Lisa sonrió y lo besó otra vez, del mismo modo como una infantil provocación.

- No tienes que irte- murmuró entonces- Hoy la soledad se me hace mala compañera.

- A mí también – aceptó apretándola con fuerza hacia él.

La pequeña Dana se había dormido recién y Max regresaba al cuarto donde Miriya, enfundada en un cómodo pijama de satín, acababa de acostarse.

- Duerme como un lirón- avisó su esposo quitándose la bata para recostarse a su lado, abrazarla y darle un beso.

- Pobre Lisa...- le dijo Miriya- se veía tan indefensa.

- Creías que era de hierro ¿No?- le dijo el suavemente como era su costumbre- Todos olvidamos por mucho tiempo que ella tiene sentimientos como todo el mundo.

- Imagino que la única persona que lo tuvo claro siempre fue Claudia- acarició los cabellos de Max, luego de quitarle los lentes y dejarlos en la mesita de noche.

- Es una pena todo lo ocurrido con el personal del SDF-1- Miriya aceptó en silencio mientras continuaba acariciándolo- Al menos Rick abrió los ojos a lo obvio y Lisa no estará sola.-Todo este tiempo todos supimos que él la amaba. ¡Por qué los humanos son tan complicados con eso del amor, Max?. Yo apenas te ví, a pesar de todo lo que nos separaba, lo tonto de mi actitud y orgullo de guerrera herida, siempre supe que debía estar contigo.

- Yo también, mi amor, yo también.

- Lo sé y agradezco a ese ser que llaman Dios por ponerte en mi camino, pues a tu lado volví a nacer, un mondo nuevo se abrió para mí. Tengo una hermosa hija...sin ti mi vida hubiese continuado vacía y vana. Te amo Max

- Miriya...- sonrió inclinándose a besarla con ternura. Los verdes ojos de su mujer le observaron brillantes, mientras comenzaba a abrirle la camisa del pijama.-Amo tu determinación, cariño- sonrió él comenzando a hacer lo propio con ese pijama de satín que él odiaba tanto pero que al mismo tiempo amaba por el simple hecho de saber que podía quitárselo- Esto me podría costar un atraso mañana- susurró besando su delicado cuello con la misma pasión que la primera vez- Rick podría degradarme...-alcanzó a decir antes de que Miriya terminara de quitarle la camisa y le hiciera callar con un beso, mientras iba situándose sobre él para facilitarle la labor de quitarle la odiosa pijama, sin dejar de besarlo.

La chaqueta de Rick descansaba sobre una silla junto a sus pantalones como mudos testigos de la tierna escena que sucedía en el lecho de Lisa...rendidos por el cansancio y los pesares se habían dormido abrazados, él en actitud protectora, le abrazaba y una de sus manos se enredaba en sus cabellos lacios como inequívoca evidencia de que se había dormido acariciándolos y ella abrazada a su cintura tenía el rostro oculto en su pecho. No habían hecho el amor, no había prisa pero tampoco faltaba deseo, simplemente habían permanecido hablando del futuro, dejándose llevar por la vida, que, caprichosa como era, los había unido luego de poner a prueba todas sus resistencias.

Minmei había regresado al refugio, silenciosa desde su separación de Rick, tragándose el llanto y confortándose a sí misma con la promesa de un nuevo mañana. Junto a ella en el oscuro rincón donde estaba sentada había otra mujer, llorosa empinándose una botella de whisky.

-¿Quieres?- ofreció la rubia Jan Morris- Anda Minmei...Tu carrera y la mía están tan destruidas como la misma tierra. ¡Ten!-insistió- esto te hará bien. No te solucionará la vida pero te hará más llevadera esta miseria.

-No deberías beber, Jan

-¡Tonterías!- se jactó la rubia- ¿Cuándo dejarás de ser la santurrona chica maravilla? ¡Mírate, por Dios! Pareces hasta más amargada que yo.

Minmei tragó saliva, preguntándose cómo luciría que la propia Jan, tan aduladora y cínica le decía esa verdad...Aceptó la botella en silencio, no para demostrarle a la veterana de que ya no era una niña sino porque realmente deseaba evadirse de ese sentimiento de pérdida abismante, de decepción, de rabia. La amargura del trago le trajo a la mente el recuerdo de Kyle. Se preguntó cómo su primo podía beber eso, pero luego del otro sorbo la bebida no pareció tan desagradable

Se oían conversaciones en la penumbra, ninguno de los refugiados dormiría esa noche, abrumados por todo lo vivído durante tantos años, especialmente lo sucedido ese día...El final de la amenaza Zentraedi se contraponía al temor de la indefensión sin la gran Fortaleza Espacial. Rato más tarde, el rumor de las pláticas se confundió con un canturreo leve:

" What do you do, when i turn off the lights

no matter who I touch, it is you I still see

Just touch and go, but no one touches me...

It's tou I miss

It's you who's on my mind

It's you I can not ... I can not leave behind...

Leave...leave behind..."

Jan entreabrió los ojos para mirar a Minmei, quien casi se acababa el contenido de la botella

-Dame acá- balbuceó- Deja de cantar esa estúpida cancioncilla y duérmete.- le quitó de un movimiento la botella, entonces Lynn Minmei, la gran Lynn Minmei abrazó sus rodillas ocultando el rostro entre ellas, mientras su cabeza daba vueltas y en el torbellino una voz interior no cesaba de repetir un nombre

...Rick...

La luz del amanecer comenzó a filtrarse por las cortinas cuando Rick se despertó. Abrió los ojos con la sensación de no estar en su cuarto y sonrió para sí al ver a Lisa dormida como una niña entre sus brazos. Algún movimiento macabro había hecho que el fino tirante de la camisa de dormir se deslizara por el brazo, dejando libre la formada curva de su hombro, la depresión de su cuello abriendo un poco más el escote. Rick se quedó viendo ese cuadro con embeleso casi hipnótico, se descubrió deseándola, pero a la vez sintiéndose culpable por ello porque entendía que ella no estaba preparada para intimar a menos de un día de perder a sus amigos más íntimos. Estaba subiendo el tirante con sutileza cuando notó que ella había abierto los ojos y le miraba en silencio como si le costase aceptar que habían dormido juntos, que él estaba allí a su lado y no habían discutido por necedades...

-Hola-saludó Rick con el tirante a medio subir, temiendo que tal vez ella creyera que lo estaba bajando.- se...se te cayó durante la noche...y yo...-advirtió tartamudo

Lisa alzó una mano y tomo su rostro para guiarlo a su boca sin decir palabra...ella no había hecho ningún juicio a su mano en el tirante. El beso que comenzó como un inocente saludo matutino se fue tornando cada vez más profundo y desesperado. Rick se situó junto a ella , alzandose un poco para profundizar aún más la caricia y ella bajó sus manos para juguetear con su polera sin atreverse a hacer algo con ella, por causa de su propia timidez e inexperiencia. Rick la miró a los ojos, peinando sus cabellos, al verla así, tan hermosa y provocativa sólo pudo decir lo que sentía, al tiempo que unía su frente a la de ella cerrando los ojos

-Dios, Lisa...te amo...te deseo tanto...

Ella se permitió grabar esas palabras y esa actitud casi desesperada en lo más profundo de su ser, volvió a tomarlo por las mejillas acercando su rostro al de él.

- Y yo a ti, Rick...Te amo...-murmuró besándolo otra vez. Rick tembló, entendía hacia dónde les llevaría esos besos y entendía aun más que Lisa no había estado jamás con otro hombre, sería suya, como si hubiese esperado toda una vida sólo por y para él y el saberse merecedor de ese privilegio le descolocaba, lo mareaba...respiró del suave perfume del cuello de ella antes de besarlo y de sentir como los finos y largos dedos de ella acariciaban su piel bajo la polera. Deslizó el famoso tirante hacia abajo y besó su hombro situándose ahora sobre ella que se acomodaba para recibir el peso de su cuerpo sumisa y anhelante.

Rick nunca pensó que quitar una camisola costaría tanto ni sería tan excitante como lo fue quitarla del cuerpo de Lisa, menos aún que sentiría tanta necesidad de sentirse desnudo. La besó con pasión, acariciándola con devoción siendo dulce y violento a la vez, enloqueciendo cada vez que ella mencionaba su nombre cuando las cortas pausas de sus besos se lo permitían. Rick hasta pensó que su corazón iba a estallar en el momento que comprendió entraría en ella, pero el agudo timbre del teléfono sonó junto a ellos en el velador. Ambos se miraron sorprendidos, sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando.

El segundo Ring –Ring les trajo a la realidad finalmente, Lisa se volvió para alcanzar el inalámbrico y contestó mientras Rick se tendía a su lado suspirando para abrazarla por la espalda.

- Hayes- contestó ella sin poder evitar sentirse divertida por esa decepcionante e inoportuna llamada, recordando que Miriya se la había prometido al noche anterior.- Hola, Miriya. Buenos días...

- ¿Cómo estás? – dijo ella desde el otro extremo del barrio militar- ¿Dormiste bien? ¿Necesitas algo?

- No gracias, estoy bien... ¿Que tal ustedes?

- Bien. Max acaba de despertar, por lo que puedes informarle a Rick que llegará un poco tarde a la base...Está contigo ¿Verdad?- Lisa pudo adivinar la pícara expresión en la hermosa cara de la zentraedi, quien habiendo llamado a la casa de Hunter minutos antes no le había encontrado.

- Sí, se lo diré- contestó mientras recibía un beso en el hombro- dile a Max que no se preocupe, creo que Rick llagará a la base a la misma hora que él.

- Entiendo- murmuró Miriya aguantando las ganas de gritar de contenta- Nos vemos

- Claro, ven a casa, hoy tendré libre- Rick observaba ceñudo al oir su nombre, pero no dijo nada, pues comenzó a peinar sus cabellos volviendo a suspirar involuntariamente por su propia decepción

- Ok. Llevaré a Dana, adiós.

- Las espero, Adiós Miriya. –Colgó volviéndose a Rick para comenzar a reír ambos, al saber que su primera oportunidad había pasado.

Miriya miraba el teléfono sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de oír, fantaseando en que Lisa habría tenido una romántica noche como la suya...se sintió feliz por ellos y cuando finalmente colgó exclamó un sincero y sonoro ¡SIIIII!

Max salía del baño, abrochando su uniforme, le miró extrañado.

-¿Qué pasa, mi amor?

Miriya se levantó, aún con el pijama de Max puesto y lo abrazó contenta

-Al fin Rick y Lisa están juntos, Max-le dijo-Rick y lisa por fin están juntos.

Eso ya lo sabemos, mi amor- susurró él abrazandola con su típico despistamiento inicial

- Oh, Max – exclamó ella golpeando su pecho para alejarse, perdiendo la paciencia- Rick también llegará tarde a la base.- avisó en tono obvio

- Por qué?- volvió a preguntar sin entender lo que Miriya había tratado de explicarle.

- Uf!- bufó ella-iré a levantar a Dana- se alejó de el, al notar que Max no terminaba de despertar. El se le quedó mirando como si al fin su cerebro hubiese terminado de procesar la información, poco a poco fue esbozándose una sonrisa en su cara.

- Rick es un pillo!- exclamó l fin- Miriya, ni amor, ya entendí!-exclamó siguiéndola al cuarto de la pequeña. Dana se desperezaba silenciosamente en los brazos de su madre cuando Max entró diciendo- se quedó en casa de Lisa- le quitó a su hija de las manos para arrullarla un rato antes de irse a trabajar.

Miriya le miró sonriendo

- Mi vida...-le dijo- en cosas del amor a veces eres un excelente piloto.

Cuando Rick salió del baño con su cabello desordenado y a medio vestir, Lisa le esperaba con una taza de negro y humeante café, que recibió agradecido.

-tendré que ir a casa por un uniforme limpio- observó bebiendo con cuidado mientras ella terminaba de abrocharle la chaqueta

- no te preocupes- contestó ella- imagino que hoy no será un día normal y el personal sufrirá retrasos. No es fácil ir al trabajo luego de una catástrofe, recuérdalo.

El asintió, para mirarla, Lisa se cubría con una bata de delicada seda. Poco a poco Rick iba descubriendo a la fémina tras el uniforme y era maravilloso hacerlo.

-Además- continuó ella tratando de ordenar ese cabello tan rebelde como él mismo- ya sabes que tu mano derecha también se atrasará.

El la asió por la cintura, haciéndola ruborizar al recordarle lo ocurrido entre ellos antes de que el teléfono sonara.

- Lisa, yo...no quiero apresurar las cosas, pero...

- No digas más...-aceptó ella- Lo sé...sólo que como te dije una vez, a veces los sentimientos no responden como quisiéramos...

- No estás enfadada conmigo ¿O sí?

Lisa mantuvo la mirada fija en los oscuros ojos de Rick

- Por supuesto que no...supongo que así debe ser.

- Pero es curioso...Tú y yo...todavía me cuesta creerlo.

- Dimelo a mí, aviador!- sonrió ella, pero pronto su rostro se oscureció cual si una sombra se hubiese interpuesto entre ambos, lo miró seriamente-¿ Estás seguro que es esto lo que realmente quieres?

- Por qué lo dices?-preguntó terminando su café

- Bueno...-se confundió- Tú sabes...hasta ayer por la mañana tú...

- Lo dices por Minmei-preguntó serio

Ella aceptó en silencio. Rick acarició su rostro delicadamente buscando las palabras apropiadas para expresar lo que sentia, de un modo que a ella no le quedaran dudas

- Lisa, voy a contarte un secreto...-ella temió una sorpresa desagradable pero la expresión de Rick le hizo olvidarlo enseguida- La primera vez que pensé en ti como algo más que mi oficial superior, la "arrogante gruñona que eras", fue cuando te saqué de la base Sara... No Podía entender por qué te empeñabas en morir allí, de ese modo. Pero después pude comprender que tenías razones muy poderosas para hacerlo, y además de parecerme una persona muy valiente sentí una ternura y atracción tan especiales que a pesarde mi comportamiento durante todos estos años siempre estabas tú en mi mente, como algo más...como una espina que clavaba cada vez más fuerte, a pesar de todo lo que creí sentir por ella...y tal como te lo confesé, te amo...y quiero estar contigo hasta que tu paciencia me lo permita.

Ella sonrió con los ojos llenos de amor y de llanto, abrazandose a él en silencio.

- Te amo...-repitió el con una sinceridad que por un momento llegó a asustarlo.


	2. Capitulo 2

La ciudad se iluminaba con brillantes reflejos nacidos del tibio sol al chocar con la nieve que cubría todo el paisaje. Militares y civiles se encargaban de quitar los escombros y comenzar con la lenta reconstrucción de la ciudad. Todo bajo la atenta mirada de los arquitectos e ingenieros de la RDF.

En la base, a pesar del caos y de que mantenimiento realizaba sus labores, parte el Alto Mando se había reunido para revisar los planes de emergencia a poner en práctica para solucionar pronto el caos reinante en Nueva Macross.

Exedore, Lang, Rick, Max y el coronel Emerson se hallaban en el salón de conferencias que se había constituido como una improvisada sala de operaciones.

-La Policía Militar está realizando patrullajes tanto en la periferia como en el centro de la ciudad. Los primeros reportes de la guardia nocturna son positivos ya que no se observó ningún tipo de actividad subversiva zentraedi dentro del radio de seguridad.

-Correcto-contestó Rick, quien había tomado el turno de Lisa-¿Qué noticias hay del cuartel de la Unspacy de Ciudad Monumento?¿ Tenemos las líneas de comunicación al 100 por ciento?

-Afirmativo-informó Emerson-nos están enviando un convoy con provisiones que estaría arribando en dos horas aproximadamente.

-Se envió alguna patrulla de escolta?

-Si Capitán, - le contestó Max- del Bermellón, las unidades 4 y 10 partieron a las 0400

- Perfecto-fue la respuesta que recibió de Hunter, quien tomando una postura seria y diplomática comenzó- Caballeros, puesto que el resto del consejo está ausente sólo nos ocuparemos de lo estrictamente necesario. Se me informó que el Comandante Penn y el Coronel Reinhardt se incorporarán esta tarde a sus deberes y Mainstroff lo hará mañana por la mañana junto a la capitana Hayes, por lo que hoy nos regiremos por el manual de operaciones. Doctor Lang, quisiera que usted se ocupe de los planos conjuntamente con Emerson, ya que él tiene las asignaciones de personal a su cargo. Con respecto a este punto creo que lo más prudente es usar los mismos que hace 3 años,- les observó fijamente-cualquier otro modelo me parecería pretencioso en estas condiciones.

- Es cierto- afirmó Lang- Cualquier remodelación de los planos se debe hacer luego de restablecida la normalidad. Lo importante ahora es la pronta solución de los problemas de los civiles.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, capitán?-consultó el gran Breetai, quien participaba también de la reunión por medio de un monitor.-Tengo muchos hombres ansiosos de colaborar con la reconstrucción de nueva Macross, me tomé la libertad de enviarlos a la Tierra sin consultar contigo. No temas en asignarles tareas pesadas ya que no han sido micronizados especialmente para ganar tiempo.

- Gracias Comandante Breetai, no había pensado en eso.

- Para eso estamos los camaradas, Capitán Hunter- sonrió con astucia. Su máscara facial, que antes tanto temor le infundiera, brilló por un momento.

- Rick,-inquirió Max- si no te opones me gustaría encargarme de los patrullajes tanto de Veritech como los de la PM.

- Bueno Max, no había pensado asignarte a seguridad, pero supongo que es donde debes estar.- volvió a hablar al grupo.- Yo me ocuparé personalmente de la reubicación de los civiles. Cualquier sugerencia será bien recibida...

- Si me permite, capitán-intervino Exedore-Quisiera plantear una inquietud personal

- Adelante, ministro-se levantó de la mesa para acercarse al monitor donde la cara azulada de Breetai seguía la conversación en silencio.- Le escuchamos.

- Me pregunto que sucederá con la festividad de hoy. Sé que los humanos se guían mucho por su afectividad, de hecho es una característica que nunca acaba de sorprenderme. Pude observar ese fenómeno muy bien durante las pasadas fiestas navideñas donde a pesar del funesto ataque de Khyron, todos se levantaron y se unieron como pueblo. Considero que sería adecuado realizar algún tipo de celebración para esta noche

- Un modo curioso de levantar la moral del pueblo...-Observó Emerson con gesto adusto-Pero yo lo apruebo-cruzó las manos sobre la mesa-estas personas necesitan un poco de distracción.

- No creo que sea una idea descabellada-pensó en voz alta Rick- Ministro. Tal como lo dijera Emerson los civiles necesitan olvidar un poco lo triste de la situación...pero le pediría que usted se encargase de los preparativos. Puede contar con personal de mantenimiento para lo que sea necesario...Coronel Emerson, es su labor facilitarle los recursos al Ministro Exedore.

Emerson aceptó en silencio con un movimiento de cabeza.

La puerta metálica se abrió y entró el guardia que se cuadró ante todos para avisar con voz firme

-Señor, el Alcade solicita su autorización para participar en la reunión.

-Digale que pase, soldado

-Sí, señor.

El regordete alcalde de Nueva Macross entró casi de inmediato, disculpándose por su atraso y pidiendo al mismo tiempo toda la información que pudiesen darle sobre lo que se había perdido de la reunión y por supuesto del estado real de la ciudad, ya que personal municipal recien comenzaba con un improvisado censo. Aceptó de buen grado la idea de la celebración de Año Nuevo y ofreció su apoyo a Exedore, pues tenía más experiencia que el Zentraedi en ese rubro.

Lisa y Miriya estaban en la que fuera la casa de Claudia Grant, guardando en cajas las pertenencias de la malograda oficial del SDF-1. La pequeña Dana dormía como era su costumbre luego de tomar su leche, cobijada por una mullida manta en su cabriola.

-Vincet vendra a ocupar el departamento-decía Lisa con cierta nostalgia-hace un mes fue notificado de su traslado al SDF-2, por lo que de todas maneras llegaría a Nueva Macross ...Claudia estaba ansiosa de verlo...especialmente porque no veia a su sobrino desde la pasada navidad.-Se había detenido a observar un retrato de Claudia y Roy, que estaba sobre un arrimo, su intensión fue guardarlo con el resto de las cosas pero lo tomó para verlo más de cerca-imagino..-murmuró pensativa- que no se molestará si me quedo con esta fotografía.

-Supongo que no...- contestó Miriya mientras dejaba de sellar una caja que ya estaba llena. La zentraedi pensaba con nostalgia lo poco que había compartido con Claudia y con la propia Lisa...de hecho desde su deserción su mundo entero había girado en torno a Max y luego de nacida Dana, sólo había tenido tiempo para ellos,pero ahora en esas pocas horas compartidas con la capitana le habían hecho desear acercarse a ella...Lisa necesitaba de una amiga y ella quería experimentar más a fondo lo que la amistad entre el mismo sexo significaba, pues su único amigo verdadero hasta entonces había sido Max.

-Nos quedaron tantas conversaciones pendientes...-decíale Lisa a modo de confesión aún moviendo el retrato en su mano-...Si Claudia estuviese aquí nos diría " ¡ Vamos chicas, sonrían que el sol volvió a brillar para nosotras!"- suspiró cogiendo la botella de borgoña que siempre había sido una excelente compañía para ellas tanto en tiempos buenos como en los malos y que ahora estaba a la mitad. Dejó a un lado el retrato y sirvió dos copas una de las cuales le entregó a Miriya mientras se sentaban en el sofá que estaba cubierto

con una sábana blanca.-Nos quedó pendiente una sincera plática sobre cómo tratar a los hombres...-sonrió mirando a su nueva confidente - Estoy segura de que me regañaría diciendo que tengo que aprender sola a tratar con Rick .

- Tal vez te diría que disfrutaras más y discutieras menos con él-aceptó Miriya alzando su copa con una expresión sabia en el rostro- Por Claudia.

Por Claudia- sonrió Lisa brindando con ella.

Guardaron silencio por un momento, luego fue Lisa quien habló primero

- Realmente me comporté horrible con Rick algunas veces, pero supongo que era mi manera de escudarme en contra de los sentimientos que despertaba en mí. Traté de revivir a mi antiguo novio Karl Riber en la especial persona de Lynn Kyle, el primo de Minmey pero no pude ser menos tonta...El es tan distinto, su visión sobre la paz y el ejército son tan extrañas...es como si siempre creyese que tenía la razón en todo y no era así...

Miriya le miró con curiosidad, conocía perfectamente las historias de Lisa, Rick y todos los del grupo gracias a las conversaciones que tenía con su esposo cuando finalizado el día se dedicaban a conversar luego de la cena.

-Lisa, -le dijo con delicadeza- te puedo hacer una pregunta

- Claro, dime...-aceptó ella con agrado- creo que desde hoy seremos muy buenas amigas

-También lo creo- afirmó ella- ¿Qué ocurrió con Minmey?

Lisa miró hacia la ventana por un instante, todavía le costaba decir su nombre, mucho más hablar de ella...

- Bueno, ayer se despidió de nosotros...por lo que sé le pidió a Rick que se casara con ella, que se alejara del ejército porque ella estaba dispuesta a dejar de cantar con tal de marcharse lejos de todo con el para vivir juntos...Tal vez no se cree capaz de vivir sola pues Kyle la abandonó y huir de la realidad con Rick era el camino más seguro

-Pero Rick te escogió a ti

- Si se le puede decir así...-titubeó-...Sinceramente me hubiese gustado que todo ocurriera de otro modo...He pensado mucho en ella y creo que debe estar odiandome...sinceramente he tratado de ponerme en el caso de que Rick hubiera seguido junto a ella y te confieso que con el SDF-2 en ruinas no me hubiese quedado otra alternativa que huir de ellos...el dolor de estar sin él es realmente algo que no podría soportar y se lo confesé a Claudia.

-Pero creo que a pesar de eso no habrías sido capaz de huir...Eres tan inteligente y sabes siempre como enfrentar las cosas que tal vez te sorprenderías a ti misma, además huir nunca ha sido algo sabio porque siempre tendrás fantasmas detrás tuyo que no te dejaran vivir si lo haces

Lisa la miro perpleja...Miriya tenía una visión más que clara de la vida, las responsabilidades y los deberes...se parecia mucho a ella.

- No me mires de ese modo, Lisa. Las mujeres, sean de la tierra o de otra galaxia somos iguales en lo que al amor se refiere...tal vez algunas nos complicamos más que otras pero al final, decimos que no cuando nuestro interior nos grita que si, deseamos huir pero sabemos que a pesar del dolor que conlleva quedarse lo preferimos antes de renunciar por completo y no renunciamos hasta que realmente nos damos cuenta de que ya no hay alternativa.

Lisa sólo se limitó a asentir en silencio. Miró la copa entre sus dedos donde el líquido color rubí se movía en circulos al moverla y pensó que todas esas contradicciones eran ella misma. Una cálida y suave mano se posó en su hombro, Lisa alzó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada clara y esmeralda de Miriya que le sonreía y no pudo evitar sonreirle también.

-Estoy contigo, "amiga", para lo que necesites.

-Gracias, amiga, tú también puedes contar conmigo.

En la base de la Unspacy, Rick revisaba personalmente los trabajos de restauración. Caminaba solo haciendo anotaciones en una planilla ante cualquier detalle, pendiente siempre de su radiotrasmisor por el cual recibía cada cierto tiempo noticias sobre la situación de los civiles que a esas alturas del día estaban exitosamente reagrupados en los refugios temporales que se habían acondicionado en teatros, gimnasios y otros edificios puesto que uno de los 2 principales refugios antiaereos estaba casi inhabilitado. Por el ruido de las maquinarias y voces del personal no pudo escuchar que un soldado se acercaba rápidamente hacia él, llamandolo por su rango...sólo se vino a dar cuenta cuando un ingeniero que venia en dirección contraria le indicó que mirase hacia atrás. Cuando lo hizo vió a un exhausto joven que recuperaba el aliento inclinado levemente sobre sus rodillas, Rick se acercó a él que se cuadró con energía.

-Capitán, Traigo un mensaje urgente para usted, señor.

-Descanse, cadete.-le dijo mirandolo serenamente. El muchacho agradeció el gesto y le tendió un sobre con la insignia de la RDF, Rick lo recibió algo extrañado, miró al cadete y al sobre alternativamente...-Puede retirarse.

-ordenó cuadrandose ante él, el cadete contestó el saludo y se retiro caminando con firmeza pero sin prisa. Rick estaba extrañado, hacía un buen tiempo que no recibía correspondencia oficial, pero como pudo comprobar al leer la carta estaba dirigida no simplemente a él sino también a Lisa. Leyó con calma pero expentante, murmurando las palabras:

"Ex Comandancia Oficial SDF-2, Primer Grado Mayor División Defensa

Terrestre,

Atención:

Capitana Lisa Hayes C/C Capitán Richard Hunter.

De nuestra Consideración:

Es nuestro deber informar, que como resultado de las operaciones de rescate en la zona 0, correspondiente al emplazamiento de las fortalezas SDF 1 - SDF 2, han quedado confirmadas las siguientes bajas pertenecientes al Puente de Comando:" -al llegar a este punto Rick sintió un nudo que le oprimía la garganta y la boca del estomago- continuo ahora leyendo en silencio.

Capitán Henry M. Global

Oficial de Enlace Vanesa Leeds

Teniente Oficial de Comunicaciones Claudia Grant

Oficial de Operaciones Logisticas Kimberly Young

Se les informa además que la Segunda Oficial de Comando Samantha Porter es la única superviviente de la colisión, su estado es crítico. Se encuentra internada en la Unidad de Tratamiento Intensivo del Hospital militar a partir de las 0800 hrs, luego de ser intervenida quirúrgicamente en 2 oportunidades.

Sin otro particular,

Jameson –Dubois

Director en jefe Hospital Militar"

A esas alturas Rick casi dejó caer el telegrama, observo alrededor más que ansioso por encontrar a alguien para delegar sus funciones pero como el pasillo estaba desierto de pronto comenzó a correr en busca de Lisa.

Rick ingresó al Hospital a toda prisa junto a Max. Ambos buscando tanto a Miriya como a Lisa pero no las encontraron; se dirigieron a recepción en donde le indicaron el estado y el número de cuarto de Sammie y cuando llegaron al pasillo ante la habitación se encontraron con una pálida Lisa de pie junto a una sorprendida Miriya quien acunaba a Dana en sus brazos.

Max se acercó a su esposa, para recibir de sus brazos a la pequeña que se movía inquieta. Rick en tanto se había detenido frente a Lisa, observando en silencio cómo ella alzaba la vista para encontrar su mirada.

-Está viva...-murmuró-...Sammie sobrevivió.

-Sí- contestó él simplemente tomandole las manos, pues no tenía más palabras por la emoción. Lisa esbozó una sonrisa y Rick pudo ver en ese gesto dolor y alegría incomprensiblemente mezclados. Ella apretó sus dedos con fuerza al tiempo que ahogaba un gemido; a su mente volvían los recuerdos de lo ocurrido la msñana anterior en el Puente del SDF 2, Recordó a Global, a Claudia...ese empellón que la lanzó directamente a la cápsula de escape, el llanto reprimido de las tres inseparables, como si lo viviera otra vez, escondió su cara en el pecho de Rick quien lentamente le rodeó con sus brazos besando su cabello.

Max y Miriya murmuraban entre sí incrédulos, obviamente era un milagro que la chica hubiese sobrevivido, pero por lo que habían averiguado momentos antes en recepción no había muchas esperanzas para ella.

-Quisiera que ella fuese fuerte y luchara...-murmuró Lisa apenas-Quisiera hablar con Sammie y decirle...

-Lisa...-contestó él, sintiendose terrible por tener que recordarle la verdad, hizo que ella lo mirara-...olvidalo, Sammie está muy grave. Ella va a morir...

-Lo sé, pero...pero tal vez despierte...tal vez...-decía ella como fuera de sí.

La culpa que sentía de ser la única persona ilesa del SDF-2 le hacían aferrarse a cualquier posibilidad por imposible que fuera.- Ella merece vivir...es tan joven...

-Lisa,-repitió Rick sintiendose un ogro que apresaba a su víctima por los hombros remeciéndola - Sammie está en coma...

-¡Rick!..-exclamó entonces liberándose de sus manos-...¡ Es que acaso no crees en Dios!

Hunter la miró fijamente por un instante al igual que el matrimonio Sterling pero masculló entredientes preguntandose dónde estaba la enérgica mujer de la cual se había enamorado...-¡Maldición, Lisa! Qué más quisiera yo que todo fuera como tú deseas! pero piensa...No quiero que te ilusiones. Sé que la amas, pero por favor deja de torturarte. No puedes sentirte culpable por su estado, cariño...-insistió como suplicando-...piensa en Claudia y déjalo ser. No le exijas más a Sammie.

Ella lo miró, los ojos verdes llenos de llanto y furia. Se alejó de él murmurando

-Necesito...necesito respirar.

-Lisa!...-llamó Rick avanzando para alcanzarla pero la mano de Max le detuvo haciendolo volverse

-Rick, espera-Le dijo-...Déjala sola

-Pero, Max...

Ella necesita estar sola, Rick-observó Miriya sentandose pue Dana había comenzado a llorar. Rick suspiró, se había rendido.

-Otra vez lo arruiné todo, ¿No, Max?-le dijo, pero en el fondo se hablaba a sí mismo

- NO - contestó su amigo-...Hiciste bien, le dijiste lo que no queria pero necesitaba escuchar. Ya verás que cuando regrese será la Lisa que todos conocemos.

Rick asintió en silencio, miró detenidamente a Miriya quien había logrado apaciguar el genio de la bebita para hacerla dormir. Ella también asintió a las palabras de Max para luego volverse a mirar por la ventana y ver el cielo gris del exterior. Sus grandes ojos se llenaron de lágrimas-"Vaya..."-pensó en alusión al desagradable sentimiento humano conocido como tristeza que sentía en ese instante-"cada día me convierto más en una microniana...-dejó caer libremente las lágrimas por sus mejillas y se preguntó cómo hacía Lisa para soportar sentir lo mismo pero elevado a potencia de cinco. Ojalá la tristeza fuese como las matemáticas, penso otra vez, de ese modo no dolería tanto.

El aire estaba frío y silbaba una melàncolica melodìa entre los derrumbados edificios, ya no nevaba sino que una leve llovizna caía insistentemente haciendo que la tierra oliese a humedad, una canción se dejaba oir en el aire del Parque mientras las personas guardaban silencio.

We crossed the line

Who pushed who over?

it doesn t matter to you

it matters to me

Lisa estaba absorta en sus recuerdos parada junto a Rick, la imagen de

Sammie en el cuarto del hospital, con su rostro hinchado y con hematomas, conectada a una infinidad de monitores...

We re cut adrift

But still floating

I m only hangin g on

to watching you go down my love

El recuerdo del sonido agudo de una alarma de monitor, unas manos sacandola de la habitación cuando los doctores y enfermeras entraban a atender la emergencia que se había presentado...

I dissapear in you

You sissapeared from me

I gave you everything you ever wanted

It wasn t what you wanted

El corazón de Sammie se había detenido, para siempre sin que escuchase su petición de perdón. El obispo castrense ya había dicho sus palabras, otros también hablaron pero ella no...muchos miembros de la RDF estaban presentes, mientras el ataúd cubierto con la bandera de la UNSPACY bajaba lentamente a la fosa...

The man who love you you hate the most

they pass through you like a ghost

they look for you but your spirit is in the air

Baby...you re nowhere

Miriya lloraba abiertamente apoyada en Max, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas se llevaban el dolor que la escena le provocaba, era el primer funeral que presenciaba y la conmovía mucho ver las expresiones de pesar y solemnidad en tanta gente. La música se iba apagando, cesó en el momento que el feretro tocó fondo y lo comenzaron a cubrir de flores. Una pequeña compañia de cadetes lanzó 14 salvas al tiempo que tres veritech surcaban el cielo en un vuelo silencioso. Poco a poco la gente se iba retirando del cementerio. Sammie Porter, la atolondrada romanticona, curiosa y poco ortodoxa Ofical de comando se convirtió en la primera militar en recibir honras funebres, después de muchos años y la majestuosidad de la ceremonia iba también dedicada a todos los héroes caídos en la Gran Guerra Robotech, y especialmente para las dos parejas que se quedaron solas bajo la lluvia, era un homenaje a la memoria del Capitán Gloval, Claudia, Kim, Vannessa, Ben y Roy.

Luego de guardar un largo silencio se alejaron lentamente de la tumba cubierta de flores.

-Era una hermosa canción...-opinó Miriya aún limpiandose la nariz- Jamás la oí antes.

Se trata de una banda de rock antigua. A Sammie le encantaba.-contestó Lisa aceptando la mano de Rick quien se la ofrecía para tomar la suya.

-Les parece acompañarnos a casa?...-invitó Max abrazando a su esposa-...Podríamos tomar un trago o un café...

-Gracias Max. -aceptó Rick -¿Te parece, Lisa?

Ella afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza tomandolo del brazo para apretarse a él. Subieron a los coches para irse en caravana rumbo a la casa de los Sterling. Apenas se habían marchado una oscura sombra avanzó desde las ruinas cercanas para detenerse a mirarlos , como durante todo el sepelio.

Era Minmei, quien con ojos llorosos seguía sin poder desprenderse de su deseo por estar con Rick.

En tanto, en el centro de la ciudad, Emerson, Exedore y el Alcalde planificaban y supervisaban los preparativos de la celebración de fin de año, los dos primeros habían llegado desde el cementerio donde todo el Alto Mando se había reunido horas antes. Se había dispuesto de un escenario y una torre para fuegos artificiales y muchos transeuntes se detenían a mirar con curiosidad. Poco a poco multitud de personas y zentraedis tanto micronizados como gigantes se iban reuniendo para disfrutar de la celebración de fin de año.

-Es una gran ayuda para nosotros que haya cesado la lluvia.-decía Exedore-Los fuegos artificiales no servirían y por lo que sé un Año Nuevo sin Fuegos Artificiales no es año nuevo.- sus interlocutores sonrieron como respuesta.

-¿Qué hay en el programa Alcalde?

-Bueno, traté de ubicar a Minmei, pero aparte de informarme que salió temprano del refugio Oeste no he tenido más noticias de ella por lo que contraté una banda de jovenes imitadores.

-Interesante...-observó Exedore con gesto pensativo mientras se mesaba la barbilla.

-Esta noche se oirá música que no se ha escuchado en décadas.- agregó el hombre orgulloso de lo que sería la fiesta de esa noche.

En su casa del Barrio Militar Rick acababa de vestirse para la fiesta. No tuvo que quebrarse el seso pensando qué ponerse puesto que a las 0200 comenzaba su turno, por lo que vestía el uniforme de gala. " Muy bien Hunter"-se dijo-" Un año todo nuevo comienza esta noche para tí". Se sentó en su escritorio en medio de un suspiro sintiendose mareado por todas las nuevas puertas que se abrían para él: La planificación de la Misión Expedicionaria al planeta de los Maestros Robotech en la que, de no haber ocurrido el desastre dos días antes, no habría participado; su nombramiento como Mayor General de Armada; su noviazgo, por llamarlo de algún modo, con Lisa...de todas esas cosas lo que más le asustaba era eso, Lisa...se levantó como un sonámbulo para dar distraídas vueltas por el cuarto, inconscientemente se detuvo ante el cuadro de Minmei, donde la muchacha vestía un primoroso atuendo navideño y jugaba con bolitas de nieve, lo estudió detenidamente tratando de recordar las sensaciones que hasta hacía poco ella le había hecho sentir y se permitió la absurda duda acerca si su decisión había sido la correcta...se había sentido tan miserable tantas veces por los caprichosos desaires que Minmei le hiciera en el pasado. Por lo mismo en su mente se cruzó la certeza de cuánto daño le había causado a Lisa él mismo al ignorarla, al retarla, al convertirse en su pseudo antagonista y por primera vez pudo aceptar definitivamente que había sido su manera de llamar su atención. En su pecho se produjo un pequeño torbellino de ternura al recordarla , siempre tan firme, tan altiva, tan suficiente, que el sentir que podía acompañarla ahora, en el momento en que la veía tal como era, que podía quererla, compartir sus momentos, compartir ambos sus soledades, ya que en cierto modo él también había estado solo, le hizo olvidar totalmente cualquier duda respecto a lo que sentía, a lo que esperaba de ambos...¿Cómo dudar de sus sentimientos cuando casi le había hecho el amor? la había deseado mucho más que a la propia Minmei, el placer que sintió en esos angustiantes y abrumadores momentos no se acercaban al sentimiento de posesión triunfal sobre el objeto de sus obsesiones de adolescente, sino más bien era la más pura expresión de un anhelo de pertenencia, de complicidad y por que no, de posesión pero ahora el sentimiento y la sensación habían sido diferentes...Cuando descolgó el poster en su mente se formulaban muchas preguntas...cómo pudo dejar de amar a Minmei, a dónde se habían ido las promesas que le hubo hecho, Dónde quedó ella relegada a una ternura casi fraterna...por qué tardó tanto en darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos por Lisa...-llevo el poster al escritorio y abrió el album fotográfico sin sentir la menor emoción al ver las fotos. Fue retirando lentamente una a una en las cuales la cantante era protagonista-Tal vez, -pensaba-, era cierto que la costumbre a veces puede más que la razón y que uno no sabe realmente lo que tiene cuando lo pierde...Oh, sí, que alguien se atreviera a negarlo frente a él...Al volver una página halló un sobre blanco, su corazón dio un vuelco...eran las fotos que Lisa le había dado tiempo atrás y que por esas incomprensibles cosas de la vida, siempre había mirado sin atreverse a guardarlas en el, tal vez era su manera de rebelarse consigo mismo y no darle más importancia de la que estaba teniendo en su vida...cuando hubo finalizado, llevó todas las fotos y el cuadro al desván, arrumbándolo con el resto de las cosas viejas y olvidadas. Miró la hora, debía apresurarse para encontrarse con Max. Pasarían junto a los Sterling esa noche.

Sinduda Miriya, aunque zentraedi, era muy femenina y con muy buen gusto tanto para vestir como para acicalarse y Lisa Hayes no podía haber caído en mejores manos.

"Deja todo en mis manos"-le había dicho cuando por la tarde recorrieron las escasas tiendas abiertas en busca de ropa para la ocasión-" Te enseñaré algunos trucos para dejar boquiabiertos a los humanos" Ahora que estaba de pie ante el espejo de su habitación casi no se reconocía, no por el hecho de llevar un poco más de maquillaje, sino por el estilo totalmente nuevo en su ropa. Miriya había desechado delicadamente sus sugerencias en cuanto a trajes y le había escogido uno que no era ni pobre ni pretencioso y acorde a la temperatura ambiental. Un traje compuesto de un pantalón ajustado, polera de hilo y una chaqueta larga de piel de gamuza adornada con una delgada estola de piel. Su largo cabello peinado con dos pequeñas trenzas sujetas a una delicada traba, dejando el resto caer libremente tras la espalda, totalmente liso.

- No te gustó...-fue la observación que hizo Miriya, ni siquiera era una pregunta

- Claro que sí, Miriya...Es que...es tan distinto a lo que suelo usar

- Lo se,- Rió ella- es tiempo que no te añadas edad junto a tu armario, amiga.

Lisa no pudo evitar reir mientras su hada madrina ganaba lugar ante el espejo para retocar su maquillaje, vistiendo un vestido color rosa pálido con un cinturón trenzado a la altura de la cadera y un abrigo muy similar al de Lisa pero en color granate. Su sedoso cabello exóticamente color esmeralda estaba recogido en una especie de tocado griego.

Sonó el timbre, por lo que a Lisa se le aceleró el pulso...

-Vamos, Lisa-sonrió Miriya- La cena está preparada., ahora sólo nos faltara un instrumento para cerrar la boca de Rick cuando te vea. Luces bellísima y no es por que yo te ayudé...

-Muy bien-le dijo ella- el verme así no lo dejará en estado de Shock- afirmó con muy poca fé de causar impresión en su galán.- Lo puedes apostar.

-Pues, tú no apuestes, vas a perdedora...-le tomó del brazo para sacarla del cuarto y llevarla a la sala.

Max saludó a su esposa como acostumbraba a hacerlo cada día, un abrazo y un beso muy tiernos pero a la vez llenos de pasión, Rick en cambio se quedó inmóvil sin saber si besar a Lisa o simplemente llevarse la mano a la frente como era su costumbre y para ella fue la misma gran duda, Max y Miriya sonrieron con diversión, parecía que ambos los ignoraban a conciencia tratando de solucionar ese nuevo predicamento mirándose directamente a los ojos...Lisa se ruborizó, Rick en cambio añadía a su problema la visón de Lisa con ese nuevo estilo que le cautivaba, entreabrió los labios como para decir algo pero no emitió ningún sonido, simplemente alzó su mano para acariciar la mejilla de Lisa y se inclinó a besar su mejilla, torpemente y sintiéndose torpe. Max suspiro meneando negativamente la cabeza como pidiendo paciencia y la zentraedi, que no tenía pelos en la lengua y era por demás muy sincera en todo les dijo:

-felicidades, amigos...un beso en la mejilla no está del todo mal para terminar con un minuto de incertidumbre colectiva...-se adelantó a Max para pasar junto a Rick y murmurarle-tendrás que mejorar tu táctica, Capitán.- salió al fresco exterior pensando si Rick tendría las mismas actitudes si la persona ante él fuese Minmei y no Lisa.

-Disculpenla, - pidió Max haciendo un guiño-...Mi esposa suele ser demasiado crítica en lo que a relaciones humanas se refiere...- saludó a Lisa con un beso en la mejilla que Rick envidió por su soltura- deja que me tome esta libertad Lisa, pero no estamos de turno y eres la pareja de mi mejor amigo...te ves hermosa.

- Gracias Max, -aceptó ella pensando que no estaba lo suficiente atractiva para Rick por eso él no le había dicho un piropo y seguía sin hablar ante ella, Max siguió a Miriya para ayudarle a subir al coche, Lisa tomo la mano de Rick para guiarlo al exterior-¿Qué ocurre, Rick? Vas a quedarte parado aquí toda la noche?-no quería sonar molesta u ofendida pero si había algo que jamás podría hacer de nuevo sería ocultar sus emociones de Hunter, especialmente las negativas, en eso tenía experiencia...y sí, estaba molesta y ofendida.

- Huh...no, claro que no, disculpa.-fue su respuesta comprendiendo todo y aceptando su enfado pues se había comportado como un verdadero imbécil.

Apretó los finos dedos de ella como una silenciosa súplica pero ella lo ignoró..." tendrás que hacer algo mejor que esto para redimirte, Hunter" pensó Lisa terminando de sacarlo de la casa.

Cenaron en el casino de la base, donde se había improvisado un engalanado Restaurant, para recolectar fondos en esa cena de Año nuevo para la reconstrucción de Macross. En el piano que se situaba en un escenario, un joven pianista tocaba a Clayderman por lo que los cuatro, Rick incluido, se sintieron cómodos; porque de un tiempo a esa parte era común escuchar las canciones de Minmei en las más variadas versiones y resultaría incómodo tenerla como fondo musical en su primer "cita" con Lisa

La cena estuvo tranquila y llena de recuerdos nostálgicos, pero al mismo tiempo las nuevas expectativas de un primer día sin ningún ataque zentraedi eran tranquilizadoras. Al mirar alrededor, a toda esa gente que estaba feliz disfrutado de un baile y de la cena de Año Nuevo hasta uno pidía pensar que ninguna guerra hubiese ocurrido. Era increíble para ellos pensar lo mucho que ayudaba una distracción como aquella, dejarse llevar por la música y el ambiente...Faltaba una hora para los fuegos artificiales...Miriya y MAx estaban bailando, confundiendose con varias parejas en esa pista improvisada pero efectiva, Rick en cambio continuaba nerviosamente sentado frente a Lisa en la mesa. Ella estaba dejando pasar cualquier indicio de enfado, pensando que tal vez Rick estaba tan incómodo como ella en esa situación, incluso ya se había olvidado de su molestia inicial, porque entendía que a él le estaba costando asumir realmente su situación.

-Estás...estás bellísima-balbuceó Rick finalmente rompiendo el silencio y haciendola volverse a mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos, pues prestaba atención a lo atractiva que era la pareja de los Sterling bailando.

-Oh,-aceptó sin querer ser irónica-Gracias...

-Lisa, yo nunca he sido bueno para estas cosas pero el que no diga lo que siento no significa que no sienta nada.-Lisa le sonrió, lentamente cruzando los dedos bajo su mentón y Rick se ruborizó levemente al sentir la directa mirada de esos ojos verdes.

-No te apenes, yo tampoco sé cómo actuar, realmente me siento extraña, porque te quiero y no sé cómo demostrarlo.

Los ojos de Rick brillaron intensamente ante aquella suave confesión, extendió sus manos para tomar las de ella, y sin consultarle la hizo levantarse...

-¡Rick...! yo no he bailado desde...-fue la sorprendida protesta de ella, adivinando sus intenciones pero el le hizo un guiño tirándola suavemente a la pista

-Al menos tú has bailado.

Lisa sonrió con diversión dejandose manipular por el confuso hombre que amaba, el la habia abrazado por la cintura, uniendo su frente con la de ella mientras comenzaban a bailar y murmuraba

-Haremos el ridículo juntos. Eso...-murmuró aún más despacio-...habla muy bien de nosotros...

Los latidos en el corazón de Lisa se aceleraron por el tono y la proximidad de él, quien cerraba los ojos disfrutando secretamente del aroma fresco de sus cabellos mientras la apretaba aún más. y se olvidaban del mundo. Las luces bajaron, cuando el piano cambiaba la melodía y el pianista comenzaba ahora a cantar:

"Who knows what tomorrow brings, in a world few hearts survive,

and I know is the way I feel, When it s real I keep it alive

The road is Long, there are mountains in your way but we climb a step everyday

-Quien hizo esto? -preguntó Lisa riendo nerviosa a causa de la canción que comenzaba a sonar; acariciando la tibia nuca de Rick con lentos movimientos

-Creo que es un regalo de los Sterling...-le dijo, disfrutando la caricia que recibía-...para nosotros

-Entonces...estás pensando lo mismo que yo...-susurró ella apenas en su oido

-Sííí...-susurró sintiendo que las manos le temblaban a causa de las sensaciones que las manos y el tibio aliento de Lisa chocando en su cuello causaban en él.

"Love lift us up where we belong, where the eagles cry

on a mountain high, love lift us up where we belong,

far from the world below

up where the clear winds blows.

Max abrazaba a Miriya, ella estaba ante él, tomando sus manos y esbozando una risita casi perversa.

-Parece que funcionó, querida. Veo a Rick más relajado...

-Bien, mientras no se relaje demasiado...

-Miriya.-le regaño cariñosamente besando su cuello.

Some hang on to used to be, live their lives looking behind

All we have is here and now, all our life out there to find

the road is long, there are mountains in our way

but we climb them a step every day...

Rick se sorprendió repitiendo mentalmente aquella vieja canción mientras escondía el rostro en el cuello de Lisa quien a su vez meditaba en cada frase, recordando episodios de su vida antes y despues del SDF-1, antes y después de conocerlo y la emoción de estar así con él... quiso llorar por la emoción, dejándo escapar un gemido involuntario que Rick escuchó claramente por la proximidad de su oído a los labios de ella, su cuerpo se estremeció a la par con el temblor del cuerpo femenino, no tuvo que alzar mucho el rostro, simplemente giró un poco más hacia ella y su boca encontró la de Lisa. La cercanía de su cuerpo, la melodía de esa canción, el embriagante aroma de Lisa, el sonido que había nacido desde su garganta lo habían trastornado. Sintió, mientras se abandonaba al dulce sabor de la boca de ella, prolongando y haciendo cada vez más intenso el beso, que era capaz de hacerle el amor en ese mismo momento sin importarle nada, ni la gente, ni el lugar y fue esta vez de su garganta que emergió un ronco gemido, de desesperación y placer...Lisa sentía arder su rostro cuando le oyó, sus dedos se tensaron tras el cuello de Rick, cerrandose sobre sus oscuros cabellos, por un momento no sintió sus piernas y temió desmayarse...Cómo...se preguntó, cómo podía él despertar en ella esas sensaciones...

Time goes by, no time to cry, life is you and I,

a live today...

-¡Vaya!-exclamó Miriya sorprendida al ver la escena...-Con razón no se atrevian a besarse en público...

Max sonrió apretandola más a él.

-Déjalos acostumbrarse...-le dijo-Esto es mucho más de lo que podíamos esperar de ellos en su primera cita en público ¿No?

Ella asintió en silencio sin dejar de sonreir.

-Ahora me explico de qué se trataba tanta riña entre ellos

- A si?

-Tensión sexual, Max. Como en las películas...

Lynn Minmei estaba de pie ante el escenario, las luces multicolores de los lasers se elevaban hacia el cielo, la gente gritaba con entusiasmo mientras el presentador terminaba de introducir a un grupo. La muchacha sintió melancolía al recordar cuantas veces había escuchado aquella barrera de sonido contra ella, su propio nombre gritado al unísono por cientos de voces...aquella vez en el espacio...si tan solo hubiese sido menos caprichosa, si no hubiese estado inmersa tanto tiempo en esa burbuja de irrealidad que era la fama...la fama. Ahora tenía la libertad de decidir que hacer y cuando, nadie la presionaba, no estaba bajo la constante sombra de Kyle. -suspiró al recordar a su primo. A pesar de tantos momentos desagradables lo seguía queriendo y realmente lamentaba el final de su sociedad, por llamarla de algún modo- "Ojala algún día me puedas perdonar, primo."

-Minmei, ¡Minmei!- escuchó tras ella, se volvió a mirar reconociendo aquella voz

-¡Alcalde!-sonrió acercandose al gordo edil para darle la mano -Muchacha, te he buscado por toda la ciudad... -A mí?...pero, por qué.

-No sabíamos nada de tí desde hace tres días y cuando supimos que estabas en el refugio te fuimos a buscar pero no estabas. El ejército planeó esta celebración para los civiles y realmente queremos que estés en el escenario...

-Yo...- balbuceó ella sin evitar recordar sus propias palabras ante Rick..." yo renuncio a mi carrera y tú dejas el ejército, Rick. ¿Te sentirías bien si llevasemos vidas normales? ¡casémonos!"- Alcalde, la verdad es que...-otro de sus recuerdos resonó en su mente -"Me di cuenta que mi carrera es todo para mí, perdoname por tratar de aparentar quien no soy..."

-¿Qué te ocurre, te sientes mal?

-No...- sentía sus manos húmedas y temblorosas-...y acepto, cantaré, volveré a cantar si me lo permiten...- sonrió para seguirlo.

Aquel grupo contratado por el alcalde tocó muchas canciones olvidadas hacía mucho tiempo por la gente, música que tenía casi medio siglo de antiguedad...la música se esparcía como polen por el aire y hacía eco en las ruinas, los lasers se perdían entre las nubes plomizas, en los pequeños espacios de cielo estrellado que se podían ver a ratos. Era un espectáculo maravilloso y lo más hermoso de todo era la ausencia total de alguna amenaza...Max, Miriya, Rick y Lisa estaban en un mirador de la base, a poca distancia del escenario disfrutando la música y las luces. Miriya se sentía emocionada al oír aquellas viejas canciones tan llenas de mensajes, de valor, de amor, se preguntaba por qué su civilización había renunciado a la música...la voz del presentador hizo un alto luego que la fuerte interpretación de: We are the Champions y I Want to Break Free.

- Amigos de Macross, - dijo con entusiasmo - tenemos una sorpresa para ustedes.¡ Esta noche vuelve con nosotros Lynn Minmei !- una gran ovación se dejó escuchar entonces, silbidos y aplausos se mezclaban para recibir a la muchacha que avanzaba en silencio para detenerse en medio del escenario.

Lisa no pudo evitar volver el rostro a Rick, tímidamente para no ver algún gesto o algo que delatara en él su antigua pasión. Max y Miriya se miraron en silencio, compartiendo la inquietud.

Rick seguía con la vista al frente pero en sus ojos no hubo expresión alguna, Lisa se sorprendió a sí misma odiándose por esa psicosis que sentía cada vez que oía el nombre de Minmei, ese temor de ver en Rick alguna huella de dolor o de amor por ella, después de todo él la había amado intensamente por tantos años...en eso pensaba cuando descubrió los azules ojos de Rick mirándola. La fría brisa traía hasta ellos la voz de Minmei agradeciendo la oportunidad de volver a cantar y rendir un homenaje a Macross, dejando de lado sus propias canciones, para cantar una canción que en otra época y en otra guerra fue un himno a la paz, se llamaba Wind of Changes...Lisa no bajó la vista ante la presión de los ojos de Rick , aún soportando su vergüenza y él deseó por enésima vez que Minmei no hubiese sido famosa, pero ahora por un motivo muy distinto, para no ver esa expresión el rostro de Lisa, ya no por el hecho de querer estar a su lado.

- Minmei es alguien a quien no puedo sacar de nuestro pasado, Lisa...- le dijo sinceramente, hablando sólo para ambos- Pero pienso que ya la he dejado atrás. ¿Podrás tú hacer lo mismo?

Ella le miró un instante para después colgarse de su cuello en un abrazo que era toda una afirmación. Los fuegos artificiales reventaron en multicolores figuras en el cielo con toda una ciudad festejando mientras en el mirador de la base dos parejas compartían un abrazo.


	3. Capitulo 3

El espacio infinito se extendía en 180 grados ante la verdosa faz de un gigante zentraedi, quien con una mano en el mentón escuchaba las noticias que le relataban por la pantalla...

-Señor, son cruceros de la División Khyron, 10 unidades...

- ¿División Khyron?...- dijo su voz que parecía una mezcla de muchas voces-...¿ qué hacen 10 cruceros de la División Khyron en este sector?

- No lo sabemos aún...se está abriendo un canal de transmisión...-contestó el oficial desde el monitor

- Aceptalo...esto se pone interesante...-masculló sentandose de un golpe en su gran asiento, en sus ojos se dibujaba una veta de curiosa ansiedad.

- Lord Alkhar...mis respetos, - inclinó el rostro más por obligación que por respeto -soy Khare, comandante del batallón Armgst de la División Kyron y recibí ordenes de transpocisionar durante una batalla con el Supremo Dolzar

-Desertar...-aclaró casi adormecido-...Por qué Khyron se rebeló contra el Supremo?

-No fue Lord Khyron.-explicó- bajo el mando de Lord Breetai encontramos la nave de Zor. Pero estaba en poder de micronianos..Dolzar consideró que la cultura microniana había contaminado nuestras tropas y nos atacó. La Dama Azonia y Breetai se rebelaron; Lord Khyron huyó luego de unirse al supremo en contra de las flotas aliadas. Debe saber, Lord Alkhar que los micronianos tienen muchas armas invencibles, hasta utilizan algo que se llama canciones para vencernos!-el simple hecho de recordar eso le hacia sudar - Es una civilización misteriosa y fuerte donde mujeres y hombres viven en armonia...¡ desagradables Humanos!

-¡Humanos!- repitió levantose de un golpe de su asiento y lo miró con sorpresa- ¿Humanos has dicho?

-Sí, mi Lord.

-Y dices que esos "humanos" tienen la nave de Zor...-murmuró como para sí con expresión calculadora-...entonces tienen la protocultura Invid, la Flor de la Vida

-Es lo más seguro, PORQUE HASTA AHORA ESA MALDITA NAVE MICRONIANA HA SIDO INDESTRUCTIBLE-la expresión y el tono en sus palabras le recordaron a Alkhar a su antiguo camarada en la elite de las fuerzas zentraedi. - Lord Khyron no se ha reportado?

-No, Khare y no creo que lo haga si es que no llegó junto a ustedes con el resto de su flota...debe tener algo planeado-arqueó una ceja con expresión todavía más calculadora que la anterior.- Te doy la bienvenida a mi flota...( o lo que queda de ella luego de las luchas en el sistema trantesiano, pensó)- tengo un pequeño trofeo, como tributo de los débiles Trantesios...aborda mi nave y planea conmigo la destrucción de Breetai y sus aliados. Esa nave tiene que ser nuestra.- cerró de un golpe la comunicación y salió de la cabina. Los guardias en pasillo le mostraron sus respetos con una reverencia, mientras uno de ellos le seguía de cerca.

-Preparen a mis pequeños juguetes...saldremos a buscar con ellos la protocultura.

Evidentemente, la flota de Khare ignoraba la suerte corrida por Dolzar y por el propio Khyron. el salto espacial los había llevado más allá de las fronteras de la galaxia, tomándoles meses terrestres en llegar y les tomaría aún más el regresar, tanto por la distancia cuanto por la poca protocultura de ambos batallones que no sumaban más de 200 naves.

En la tierra en tanto se sucedían los días y las semanas en la labor de reconstruir Nueva Macross.

Los edificios estaban en pie nuevamente y a pesar de la petición de Rick eran más modernos que los anteriores y por una razón de seguridad. El granito fue reemplazado por placas de reluciente acero y al verla desde lejos parecía una ciudad de cristal. En la antigua base militar se comenzaban a alzar los cimientos de un nuevo edificio, circular y con una enorme columna que se erigía firme hacia el cielo: para convertirse en la más importante base de la RDF y la UNSPACY juntas, pues albergaría a las nuevas milicias graduadas en la naciente Academia Militar de Robotech. Los vestigios del crucero de Khyron más los del SDF 1 y 2 eran reciclados bajo la supervisión exhaustiva del doctor Emil Lang, los restos inservibles quedaban reducidos a tres montículos en las afueras de

la ciudad, de lo que era un verdadero campo de chatarra, mientras que las partes reutilizables se disponían para la construcción del SDF-3, crucero que vendría a cumplir la labor de su predecesor.: llegar al planeta de los Maestros Robotech.

La vida en el planeta continuaba, tranquila pero siempre alerta. Los pocos focos de resistencia zentraedi habían sido neutralizados y cumplían condenas en el Satélite Fábrica como personal de mantenimiento teniendo que soportar una vida micronizada bajo la vigilancia de zentraedis sin micronizar.

Richard Hunter ostentaba en su nuevo uniforme las insignias de General de Armada y estaba de pie ante el edificio de la RDF en espera de algo o alguien, dando aburridos golpecitos en el capó del jeep que le habían asignado para sus recorridos de inspección por la ciudad. El mes de febrero estaba terminando y al igual que enero había sido un mes de locos, con mucho papeleo y exceso de trabajo, con turnos dobles que habían dejado a todos igualmente exhaustos. Un veritech pasó sobre él haciéndole suspirar, porque desde que se había hecho cargo de la reconstrucción de Macross había dejado de lado al viejo Skull –1. Envidiaba a Max, quien por estar a cargo de la PM y los patrullajes de veritech, pasaba medio día volando. Alzó la mano derecha para imitar la ruta de vuelo que siguió la aeronave con cierta diversión infantil mezclada con añoranza.

-¿Extrañando tus alas, General Hunter?

El se volvió sorprendido, no por la voz que escuchó sino por haber sido descubierto en una situación algo embarazosa. Sonrió juguetonamente aún cuando se había ruborizado. Lisa lo miraba sonriéndole con ternura pero a pesar de ello en sus ojos había un brillo que Rick no veía hacía tiempo. Ella estaba triste. Pero antes que pudiera hablar ella le dijo, extendiendo un sobre hacia él:

-Lo abres ahora o en privado…- no era una pregunta, eso estaba claro para ambos…Rick escuchó también ese tono de voz tan olvidado en ella. Estaba molesta.

-¿Tengo que elegir? – le preguntó borrando de golpe la sonrisa de su rostro, recibiendo el sobre. Lisa dio un rodeo para sentarse en el Jeep mientras Rick apenas escuchaba su respuesta…

-Haz lo que quieras.

Ante tal respuesta, la sangre se le subió a la cabeza y abriendo de un golpe la puerta del jeep le increpó sin subirse -¿Qué demonios te pasa? – había vuelto una faceta de la personalidad de ella que realmente le exasperaba. Lisa no respondió, simplemente siguió mirando al frente como si tratara de contenerse. Rick la odió por esa actitud…

-Lisa…? Creo que te estoy hablando… No sé qué demonios ocurrió en esa reunión pero considero que merezco una respuesta. Ella se volvió a mirarlo evitando echarse a llorar por rabia, impotencia y miedo

-¡¿ Por qué no abres el maldito sobre ?- le dijo. Rick tragó saliva contando hasta mil para no contestar, pero obedeció con expresión furibunda, al leer el contenido, su expresión comenzó a cambiar gradualmente de la sorpresa a la seriedad absoluta…

-¡ ¿Por qué…?- preguntó cuando terminó de leer apoyándose contra el jeep cual si hubiese recibido un golpe en el estómago.

- ¿ Por qué…?- repitió ella dejando escapar una lágrima…- porque en la milicia no hay sentimientos de por medio, simplemente deber y ambos lo asumimos de ese modo…- se llevó una mano a la frente para ocultar su llanto. Toda la rabia de Rick se disolvió, incluso la de Lisa…Hunter entró al jeep y se acercó para abrazarla pero ella se hizo a un lado.., protestando débilmente un "No". Rick respetó sus sentimientos y se reclinó contra el asiento…

"Volvería a pilotear el Skull-1, bajo ordenes expresas del Alto Mando como líder de la RDF y tomaría el lugar de la Almirante Hayes en el Consejo porque ella había sido asignada a la supervisión del Proyecto SDF-3 junto al doctor Emil Lang y el Coronel Reinhardt en el Satelite Fábrica hasta nuevas ordenes."

-Diablos, Lisa…-musitó luego de pensar en la situación– No quiero volver a pilotear, no de este modo.

- Pero, - balbuceó ella – Haz estado en tierra mucho tiempo…Tú amas los aviones y…-no pudo seguir porque un fuerte sollozo se le escapo involuntariamente y le impidió seguir hablando por un segundo...

-¿Cuándo se supone que te marcharás...?- preguntó Rick apenas, sintiendo el mismo dolor que ese lejano día de diciembre cuando ella fue a despedirse para asumir el mando del SDF-2, sentía de pronto que comenzaba a odiar todo lo que comenzaba con SDF y que tuviese que ver con el viaje de la Flota Expedicionaria- ¿Hasta cuando se supone que debemos esperar el nuevo aviso...?

-No lo sé...- contestó al fin recuperando su calma- Vamonos, ¿Quieres?

Rick no contestó, simplemente hizo andar el jeep para salir de allí rumbo a la casa de Lisa.

Mientras el jeep avanzaba Lisa pensaba angustiada lo que significaba cumplir esa misión. Se marcharía de Nueva Macross dejando a Rick cuando apenas comenzaban a tener un poco de tiempo para ellos luego del caos que fuera la última destrucción de la ciudad, estaría lejos de él y aunque le dolía pensarlo, Minmei era ahora más popular que nunca por su genial idea de editar un nuevo disco con canciones de antiguos cantantes. No podía dejar de pensar que, a pesar de su declaración de confianza, temía que Rick volviese a sentir cualquier cosa parecida al amor por ella y que ella lo buscara por desear estar con él. Porque después de todo, Minmei sólo había renunciado porque Rick le había rechazado apenas unas horas después de haberla aceptado en su vida. Cuando el jeep se detuvo Lisa se volvió a mirarlo, pues él le había preguntado.

- ¿Cuándo vas a marcharte?

- El transbordador parte mañana a las 05:40.

- Entiendo...- bajó rápidamente para abrir la puerta y cederle el paso-...Puedo ayudarte en algo?

- No, gracias.- se arregló el cabello con tristeza-Llamé a Miriya, está por llegar.

- Entiendo- repitió él, avergonzado de haberla ofendido por ofrecerle ayuda cuando ella era autosuficiente, Lisa recibió el beso que le dio como una forma de no agraviarle, como una mera formalidad y eso le molestó más que todo. Subió al jeep cuando ella aún estaba abriendo la puerta de su casa, maldiciendo y preguntándose cuándo sería el día en que Lisa Hayes, la brillante Almirante Hayes se permitiría la vergonzosa molestia de necesitarlo.

Miriya llegó minutos más tarde con una Dana más activa que nunca, puesto que no paraba de chocar con los muebles en el andador, mientras ellas se dedicaban a empacar las cosas que Lisa llevaría y hablaban de lo curiosa de la decisión del Consejo.

- Crei – decía Miriya con un ojo puesto en Dana y el otro en la ropa que blaba – que el doctor Lang sería el único en viajar o Exedore, no comprendo por qué tú debes ir si apenas comienzan a construir la nave.

- Supongo que por la simple razón de que soy la Almirante...

- Pero Rick también será uno de los Líderes de Misión, por qué no enviarlo contigo.

Lisa sonrió agradeciendo la lealtad y buena voluntad de su amiga al negarse a verla separada de él.

- Tal vez sea una señal, porque me estoy acostumbrando mucho a él y puedo crear dependencia severa, como diría Lang- bromeó suspirando.

-Dependencia!-exclamó Miriya yendo a socorrer un filodendro antes de que Dana lo arrancase de raiz de la maceta – cariño,- le dijo a la pequeña,- No le hagas eso a las plantas de tía Lisa...- la llevó hacia la cama para sentarla y entregarle un pequeño osito de Lisa que la pequeña parecía adorar.- A propósito de dependencia, Lisa. Creo que yo soy una adicta a mi esposo y puedo decirte que mientras no llegues a ese nivel con Rick no puedes hablar de adicción- le hizo un guiño lleno de picardía que la hizo ruborizar.

- Pero, yo...

- Lisa...-se sentó para observarla- para serte sincera creo que te comportaste como una verdadera colegiala con el pobre de Rick esta tarde. Créeme, si yo fuera él estaría más que furioso contigo. No debiste enfadarte con él porque va a volver a los Veritech, ya no hay peligro, al menos por ahora así que no tienes nada que temer. Negarle a alguien lo que realmente le hace feliz es casi un crimen...Rick tampoco tenía la culpa de que te asignaran al Satélite.

¿No crees que no es correcto que estén peleados por una necedad cuando tienen tan poco tiempo para estar juntos?

- Pero...-se defendió mirándola de frente- no estamos peleados...precisamente - Precisamente creo que tienes un problema. Pero no te apenes, para qué estamos las amigas si no podemos ayudar a las amigas en desgracia o por lo menos darle un consejo- alzó una ceja pensativa- o para darle una tunda por ser obstinadamente inconsecuentes con sus propios sentimientos.

Lisa sonrió, entendía que Miriya saldría en su auxilio como tantas otras veces lo hizo Claudia y dio gracias a Dios por haberla puesto en su camino. Sabía que la zentraedi tenía toda la razón, ella era la única culpable de todo.

En tanto Max había acudido diligentemente a la cita "urgente" que Rick le había propuesto. Estaba con él en su departamento, tomándose una cerveza. Max escuchaba con paciencia clínica la narración que Rick le daba de lo sucedido y estaba también sorprendido por los cambios que había realizado el Alto Mando de la RDF.

-...Tal vez sea mejor así- terminaba Hunter mirándolo directamente a los ojos- Me estaba acostumbrando a estar con ella, tal vez demasiado.

- y eso qué tiene de malo?- le consultó Max sirviéndole otro vaso pues Rick ya había terminado el suyo.

- Huh, Max...-se quejó- Qué parte de todo lo que te conté no terminas de entender?..Yo...

- Qué? Que te frustra la idea de que Lisa no dependa de tus cuidados como Minmei?-preguntó con seriedad pero sin sonar rudo, al contrario era lo que Rick debía oir- Enfrentémoslo. Ni tú ni ella han aceptado cabalmente lo que significa estar juntos. Han salido un par de veces, Sí. Pero nada más.- se acomodó en la silla para apuntarle con el dedo- No te acuerdas lo difícil que te resultó besarla en público y como finalmente lo hiciste...¡ Amigo ! un beso como ese desmiente todo ese montaje de independencia mutua que se traen, Por favor!.

- Hey!-se quejó- se supone que viniste a apoyarme y lo único que estás haciendo es criticarme, Max.

- Y si yo no te critico quién va a hacerlo...

- Maldita sea, Max- exclamó desesperado – Lisa es una endiablada reina de la frialdad cuando se lo propone...Odio su autosuficiencia, odio cuando oculta sus verdaderos sentimientos, odio cuando no se permite ser débil...

- Entonces por qué estás con ella?- le preguntó Max, lógicamente.

- Precisamente porque la amo con todas esas manías que odio de ella, amigo.- se cubrió el rostro con una mano, mientras Max sonreía, él sabía la respuesta aún antes de formularla-No sé que va a pasar ahora. Inventaré alguna excusa para ir a verla. Ya sabes que soy bueno estropeando mis asuntos personales y desobedeciendo ódenes

- Entonces, Hay algo que sacar en claro de esto?

- Que no puedo dejarla ir sin aclarar este lío...Ella no tiene la culpa de nuestros temperamentos. A veces siento que somos como fuego y pólvora...-aceptó pensativo.

- Entonces, deberías canalizar toda esa energía de otro modo-sugirió Max como sin querer y Rick se le quedó viendo boquiabierto. Max lo miró sonriendo mientras pensaba para sus adentros "Dios Mío, dame paciencia"

La calle estaba casi vacía, se podía oir claramente el ruido de los automóviles que transitaban por la avenida cercana. Lisa estaba de pie ante la casa de Rick, inmóvil apretando nerviosa una bolsa de papel. Se preguntaba cuándo dejarían de repetirse ciertas cosas en su vida, ya que meses antes había estado en una situación muy parecida aunque ahora sabía perfectamente que Claudia no vendría en su auxilio ni podría tampoco huir a la casa de su morena gran amiga como lo hizo aquella vez y si bien Claudia no llegaría si pudo escuchar claramente el sonido de su voz diciéndole: "Se tú misma", hasta pudo imaginarla sonriendo. Respiró profundamente armándose de valor, repitiendo mentalmente las palabras que había decidido utilizar para disculparse con Rick y avanzó un paso más hacia el frente. Volvió a detenerse pero recordó las palabras de Miriya rato antes. "Sólo una mujer sabe cómo tratar al hombre que ama, Lisa. Creo que debes dejar de subestimarte y aceptar tus deseos, tus sentimientos y como eres, sé tú misma"." Parecía que era ella quien todavía se negaba a aceptar esa verdad que más bien parecía un decreto. Sacudió la cabeza y sonrió anticipándose a la expresión de Rick al verla. Sí, estaba preparada para una negociación diplomática hostil, por lo que fue muy cuidadosa al abrir la puerta, tratando de no hacer ruido. La sala estaba en penumbra y podía escucharse la radio. Parecía que desde la celebración de fin de año estaba de moda volver a escuchar canciones viejas que curiosamente no parecían estar pasadas de moda…¡y a Minmei se le había ocurrido grabar un disco completo con la más variada selección!. Era curioso pensar en la joven cantante sin sentir nada tal vez era por el hecho de que estaba más preocupada por Rick que por cualquier otra cosa. Avanzó hacia la pequeña cocina y descubrió que tampoco estaba allí. ¿Sería posible que hubiese salido?…caminó hacia el cuarto, Sonrió con ternura al ver que Rick estaba tirado sobre la cama dormido como un niño y se sintió culpable de desear que despertara. Se acercó al escritorio y todo lo que pudo sentir fue una ola de amor y felicidad pues al hojear el Album de fotos no lo halló plagado de fotografías de Minmei y sus propias y antiguas fotografías estaban en primer lugar. Su primer impulso fue alzar la vista al muro y le pareció increíble no ver a la cantante jugando con las bolitas de nieve en el poster navideño, ahogó una exclamación de alegría pero se contuvo para no despertarlo. Hacía tanto tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo en ese cuarto. Rick, en tanto, ni siquiera le había escuchado, seguía durmiendo en la misma posición, de espaldas abrazando una almohada, por lo visto se había dormido sin darse cuenta pues estaba vestido. Lisa se acercó a él, inclinándose para besar su frente. Rick ni se movió. Lisa no pudo ocultar su desencanto, se irguió dando media vuelta haciendo sonar involuntariamente la bolsa de papel, pero no se preocupó, si él no la había sentido al besarlo menos escucharía el ruido.

-Hola.

Lisa se detuvo al escuchar ese suave saludo, cuando se volvió Rick estaba medio sentado aún más despeinado que de costumbre…

-Traje el vino. – le contestó ella esbozando una lenta sonrisa que él compartió del mismo modo mientras extendía una mano para tomar la de ella y la otra para recibir el paquete que Lisa le había mostrado, recibiéndolo y dejándolo en el piso para alcanzar la otra mano de ella y acercarla mientras se alzaba un poco para besarla en los labios pues Lisa se había inclinado para recibir su boca y así en esa posición algo incómoda pero interesante se besaron larga y tiernamente.

Cuando se separaron, ningún discurso emergió de los labios de Lisa como lo había ensayado tanto..

- Lo siento, Rick yo…- comenzó avergonzada, pero Rick solamente sonrió echando por tierra su diplomacia mientras la atraía aún más hasta que pudo abrazar su cintura apoyando la frente en su vientre.

- Yo soy quien debe disculparse…- murmuró apenas. Ella se inclinó a observarlo mientras acariciaba su tupido cabello tratando de peinarlo con ternura y en el fondo sin preocuparse de cómo luciría cuando terminara, simplemente era lo que más necesitaba hacer, acariciarlo. Sentirlo así, tan cerca.

Rick alzó la vista para encontrar con sus ojos la brillante mirada de Lisa encontrando la suya, apretó sus manos sobre la delgada cintura y la atrajo hacia él para sentarla sobre sus piernas y susurrar con angustia un "Te amo" antes de perderse en su boca.


	4. Capitulo 4

Lisa cerró sus brazos tras Rick con fuerza sintiendo que todo su cuerpo reclamaba por él, una sensación de vértigo enorme se apoderaba de ella mientras los labios de Rick bajaban por su barbilla y seguían hasta su cuello, donde se detuvo para besarla y morderla suavemente.

-Esto es injusto…-le oyó decir roncamente mientras ella misma iba haciendo lo mismo en el cuello de él –…No puedes llegar y seducirme precisamente cuando vas a dejarme solo.

Pues, precisamente…- un involuntario quejido se le escapó haciendo temblar a Rick cuando volvió a morderla suavemente al tiempo que la levantaba como si apenas pesara para recostarla sobre el lecho-…Necesito darte motivos para…para que me extrañes….

Ya te estoy extrañando…- musitó deteniéndose para mirarla directamente a los ojos mientras una de sus manos subía, recorriendo las curvas del cuerpo de ella hasta llegar a su mejilla y se inclinaba a besar su frente con un largo beso. Lisa le acariciaba la nuca lentamente, si había algo que adoraba era enredar sus dedos en el sedoso pelo de Rick. – Hayes.

Ella, se aferró a él, uniendo su ruborizada mejilla a la de Rick, para murmurar en tono de súplica cerca de su oido…

El reloj…Hunter, por favor deténlo…- comenzó a bajar por su mejilla, al tiempo que abría la camisa de Rick y él cerraba los ojos, ruborizándose con cada botón que ella abría dejando a la vez un beso en cada centímetro de piel que iba descubriendo.

Oooh, Lisa…- su cuerpo se había tensado, incluso no se fijaba que estaba apretándola con fuerza pues el recordar la tibieza del cuerpo de Lisa le iba nublando la mente, lanzando los latidos de su corazón en una carrera asfixiante.

Rick?- contestó ella desde su pecho, con voz pastosa y anhelante, pero todo lo que pudo escuchar sólo se comparó con un gemido. Rick había reaccionado como si recibiera un choque eléctrico. Se inclinó nuevamente sobre ella demandando la posesión de su boca y así, sin dejar de besarla comenzó a desnudarla como si conociera de memoria su ropa, como lo había hecho ya en sus sueños…Lisa estaba a punto de llorar por tantas emociones y sensaciones, la piel, los labios, el cálido aliento de Rick…esos sonidos que emergían de lo más profundo de sus gargantas, todo era tan increíblemente excitante…se preguntaba si era ella realmente quien estaba viviendo esos momentos, desconocía su propio cuerpo por sentirse sorprendida de lo que era capaz de provocarle …esas sensaciones maravillosas pero hasta ahora desconocidas, nada comparado a lo que pudo imaginarse de ese momento.

Espera…- fue lo que paralizó a Rick, un sonido tan débil que creyó era producto de sus más profundos temores…la miró perplejo, parecía que hasta había dejado de respirar…Lisa no dijo nada, su delicado cuerpo se estiró bajo el suyo para alcanzar el teléfono y descolgarlo…Rick recobró el aliento tratando de reír mientras los brazos de Lisa volvían a rodear su espalda mirándolo con una sonrisa divertida…

¿ Tenías que recordarme de este modo por qué te amo…?- susurró acariciando sus labios tiernamente, ella parpadeó con coquetería, mientras alzaba una mano para acariciar su rostro

Llámalo simplemente anticipación- levantó el rostro y lo besó con pasión haciéndolo recuperar toda la inspiración que pudo perder con esa pequeña interrupción , su cuerpo se estremeció cuando Rick reinició lo que había interrumpido obligándole a ocultar el rostro en la tibia curva de su cuello, pero ahora fueron ambos los que compartieron una misma sensación….Lisa apenas escucho el murmullo de él pronunciando su nombre mientras hundía sus dedos en la espalda de Rick cada vez con más fuerza y se oía llamándolo despacio pero insistentemente para no llorar pero ambas cosas eran inevitables, porque Rick estaba entrando en ella suave pero profundamente.

Las luces del atardecer se filtraban por las persianas del cuarto dejándolos en penumbra porque Rick no había encendido la luz. Abrazando a Lisa, acariciaba sus cabellos con calma. Ella, medio adormecida ocultaba el rostro en su pecho abrazándolo también, oliendo la agradable mezcla de sus perfumes, hacía ya un rato que estaban descansando pero ella todavía podía sentirlo en ella como si se hubiera creado una nueva memoria sensitiva en su cuerpo y por la intensidad, parecía que demoraría en olvidarlo. Se ruborizó al recordar los momentos vividos hacía apenas unos minutos…todo lo que él había hecho para lograr que el dolor de su primera vez diera paso al más intenso y puro placer, se apretó a él rodeándolo como una araña mientras le besaba el mentón.

Gracias…- murmuró Rick sonriendo complacido por la sorpresa, acariciaba la curva de su espalda con la punta de sus dedos y le retribuyó el gesto con un beso.

A ti…- susurró ella cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de los cortos besos que ahora recibía en toda la cara.

Voy a estudiar el Kamasutra completo sólo para practicarlo contigo, aunque tengamos que hacer de contorsionistas…- bromeó Rick haciéndola reír

Trataré de estar en forma…- sonrió ella, pero Rick la observó, sus ojos rebelando una lujuria que no quería ocultar.

Diablos, Lisa…- murmuró respirando el aroma de su cuello , sintiendo que la llama que ardía en su cuerpo comenzaba a aumentar– Eres tan hermosa así que…- ella le hizo callar poniendo sus dedos sobre sus labios mientras involuntariamente se mordía el labio inferior…

No hables…- Rick tomó la mano que cubría su boca y beso gentilmente sus dedos mientras la tomaba de la cintura alzándola fácilmente para que su cuerpo lo cubriera, Lisa cerró los ojos ante el contacto, aferrándose a sus hombros cuando el besó su cuello mientras la sostenía por la nuca…

NO te dejaré ir…- le dijo comenzando a acariciarla mientras observaba su cuerpo y cómo ella se ruborizaba de nuevo ante sus caricias…- Olvidé decirte que acabo de detener el tiempo…

La música seguía sonando, mientras el volvía a hacerle el amor, con la misma desesperación y pasión que rato antes, notando que su propio placer provenía del que provocaba en ella. Lisa realmente lo había hechizado y ahora que habían perdido la timidez del primer encuentro estaban haciendo maravillas, porque estaban descubriendo juntos nuevas caricias y besos…Para Rick aquello parecía también su primera vez. A veces era sumamente suave y tierno pero por lo mismo se tornaba salvaje y desesperado. Temía ser muy brusco con ella pero el auto control que lo salvaba en los combates quedaba anulado por esa mujer que lo trastornaba con cada suspiro, con cada caricia, con cada nuevo beso…por primera vez cayó en la cuenta de lo que sería ahora su vida en ausencia de Lisa y se sintió indefenso y solo, la apretó cuanto pudo contra su cuerpo grabando la tibieza de su piel, la sensación de su boca, el aroma de su cuerpo y ella pudo notar el conflicto que nacía dentro de él porque ella estaba reaccionando igual…¿ Sería posible que fuesen tan parecidos aún cuando parecían estar a ambos extremos de una línea?…era un secreto para ella, una de las maravillas del amor; de cualquier modo si alguien trazara una línea imaginaria

En el infinito seguramente esta se encontraría con su extremo porque científicamente el universo tenía fin…y ahí estaba el suyo, bajo su cuerpo, haciéndole el amor. Las lágrimas de Rick se mezclaron con las suyas. No hicieron promesas, así como no se hacían líneas en el mar. Ninguno estaba pidiendo algo del otro, simplemente estaban entregándose todo lo que poseían realmente.

Te amo tanto, Rick Hunter…- murmuró ella antes de fundirse con él.

No más que yo, Lisa Hayes…- suspiró él cerrando los ojos para sentirla plenamente

Estás poniendo… en duda mi palabra, General?- sonrió ella provocativa. Rick sonrió ahora porque no lo pudo evitar…sin dejar de acariciarla

No… me vengas con eso del rango…ahora, Almirante…- contestó buscando su boca pero ella le negó el beso con diversión, Rick fue más astuto, tomando su rostro con una mano alcanzo a murmurar antes de besarla

Como sea, estoy a tu merced….cariño…- con su beso ahogó un suspiro de Lisa, que ya no tuvo voluntad para seguir peleando, rindiéndose a sus caricias como una obediente prisionera de guerra.

El jeep se detuvo cerca de la pista de lanzamiento. El blanco fuselaje del trasbordador relucía bajo las luces de muchos focos mientras personal de mantenimiento se encargaba de los últimos ajustes. Lang estaba discutiendo junto a Max, Exedore y Emerson. Los últimos detalles antes de partir.

Lisa bajó sin darle tiempo a Rick de abrirle la puerta, sacando la única maleta que llevaba y el notebook . Miró hacia el frente con evidente pesar, pero esperó a Rick para aprovechar los pocos minutos privados que tendrían. El tuvo que prácticamente quitarle el notebook para poder abrazarla y que ella lo abrazara. Estuvieron así un largo rato, mientras ella luchaba con sus lágrimas porque no quería llorar, no podía llorar.

Lang fue el primero en percatarse de su llegada, sorprendido ante el descubrimiento que acaba de realizar. Siempre creyó que los rumores acerca de un posible romance entre el Líder del Skull y la Mejor Oficial del SDF-1 era simplemente el comentario malicioso y de telenovela de las tres jóvenes del puente, que trabajaban cerca de ellos. Por la expresión en su rostro hizo que todos se volvieran en dirección a la pareja que seguía unida por el abrazo. Max simplemente se cruzó de brazos ante la inquisidora y curiosa mirada del doctor sintiendo que al fin la pareja comenzaba a funcionar realmente…

Faltaban 15 minutos para el despegue. Los dos se acercaron al grupo y a Max le pareció que Lisa arrastraba su maleta como si pesara demasiado. Admiró la serenidad en ambos cuando se cuadraron ante ellos.

Buen día Almirante, General…- Saludó Lang sin poder evitar mirarlos con curiosidad, ellos contestaron el saludo a todos, sólo Exedore les saludó con una inclinación de cabeza, los demás también se cuadraron ante ellos.

Espero no llegar tarde, veo que estaban conversando- dijo Lisa con su más tranquila sonrisa. Mientras un cadete retiraba sus pertenencias luego de saludarla oficialmente

Sólo plática de rutina – intervino Emerson, mirando su reloj - Ya está todo revisado, el trasbordador está al 100 por ciento.

Ambos asintieron y se unieron a la animada conversación técnica que el grupo mantenía en espera del aviso de abordar.

Tres veritech aterrizaron en una pista paralela y de uno de ellos descendió Miriya, quien regresaba de su patrullaje nocturno. Aceleró el paso para alcanzar a despedirse de Lisa…Alcanzó a cruzar pocas palabras con ella antes que un oficial avisara que el trasbordador abría sus puertas y se preparaba para el despegue.

El grupo se dividió en dos, sólo Lisa y Lang de un lado ante los otros cinco, Rick ante ella; se cuadraron firmemente en silencio como lo disponía el código militar mientras en sus ojos el brillo de la añoranza y la tristeza decían todo cuanto no podían expresar ahora con palabras.

Extrañamente en la memoria de Lisa se había comenzado a repetir la letra de esa canción que Max y Miriya les dedicaran la noche de Año Nuevo

" El camino es largo, hay montañas en nuestro camino, pero las escalaremos un paso cada día"-

Esta misión era una montaña demasiado alta, pero ella tenía fé, aún cuando tuvo que darle la espalda a esos ojos azules tan brillantes y tristes como los propios y subió al trasbordador, batallando con todas sus fuerzas contra el deseo de correr a abrazarlo y besarlo por última vez… En tierra todos guardaron silencio, Rick hasta llegó a pensar que le acompañaban en su dolor, al menos sabía que Max y Miriya sí lo comprendían. Subieron al jeep que los alejó de la pista, y él continuó callado mirando la nave. Cuando esta partió en su vuelo vertical finalmente bajó las vista sintiendo un extraño temor que recorrió su cuerpo obligándolo a levantarse del asiento, apretó las manos con fuerza…" Lisa no se va al extremo de la galaxia" se dijo mentalmente, pero por qué le parecía que sí lo estaba haciendo… Max se levanto para apoyar una mano en su hombro, Rick lo miró por un instante luego sus ojos volvieron al cielo cada vez más claro donde el trasbordador comenzaba a convertirse en un punto de luz.

Una compuerta se abrió pesadamente iluminando una oscura celda, en cuyo rincón derecho una deforme masa se revolvía en la oscuridad. Cuando la luz del exterior alcanzó el extraño bulto del piso dejó a la vista de Khare a un grupo de temerosos y desgreñados humanos. Su primera reacción fue retroceder un paso pero la voz de Alkhar le tranquilizó

- Tranquilo, camarada…Cómo puedes temer de estas insignificantes criaturas

-¿Estos son sus juguetes, Lord Alkhar….? Parecen humanos…

- Lo son…- sonrió complacido al ver el temor en las diminutas caras de los prisioneros que se apretaban contra la pared. Khare abrió aún más los ojos

Pero…milord, cómo es posible…? Trantesia está a años luz del sistema microniano…

Pero, Khare – contestó – los trantesios son una civilización de exploradores…hace varias unidades de tiempo que una de sus naves se acercó al cuarto planeta y tomó prisioneros a todos los habitantes, no les fue difícil porque estaban hacinados en una pequeña base que tenía apenas un pequeño contingente militar, según me han narrado estos pocos sobrevivientes personalmente en los interrogatorios a los que les he sometido…

¿Una base en el cuarto planeta….?- murmuró pensativo…- Yo estuve allí, los micronianos hicieron estallar las instalaciones y perdimos muchos pods por ello…

Una maniobra inteligente…

Una maniobra desesperada porque Lord Khyron les había tendido una trampa . Estuvimos tan cerca de tomar la nave de Zor entonces….

Muy bien… has visto suficiente. – le indicó la puerta para que lo siguiera al exterior y mientras se alejaban por el pasillo le informó – Ya elaboré mi plan, Khare. La flota tiene orden de abandonar este sector e ir al sistema microniano. Nos uniremos a Khyron y usaremos a estos humanos como señuelos. Si las Tácticas militares no han resultado con ellos engañémoslos y propongámosles un obsequio de paz…- apenas terminaba de decirlo cuando comenzó a reír saboreando de antemano la victoria y su astucia.- Te unes a mí…dándome tu lealtad a cambio de un sitio en los anales de la historia gloriosa de los zentraedis?

Cómo negarme a un plan tan atractivo, milord.

Entonces prepara tus naves, porque entraremos al hiperespacio apenas organice los cruceros…

Totalmente ignorantes de lo que acontecía a miles de parsecs de distancia, la alianza de humanos y zentraedis se concentraba en la elaboración de los objetivos de la Flota expedicionaria y la construcción en el espacio de la principal nave de la flota. Podría parecer que todos trabajaban para un mismo fin pero, lamentablemente en el Alto Mando uno de los Generales más respetados se encontraba en desacuerdo total con la misión, era El Comandante Leonard, quien se caracterizaba por su excesiva suspicacia y conocida xenofobia.

A Exedore le parecía que cada encuentro con el era una batalla personal y no se equivocaba. Leonard alegaba la indefensión de la tierra ante la partida de la Flota aún cuando no había fecha para ello, además de obligar al cuerpo técnico a reforzar la construcción de nuevos mechas para la protección ante un posible ataque alienígena.

Emerson era el único capaz de escuchar sus largos monólogos de reclamo, simplemente por el hecho de estar a cargo del área de RRHH y por su obligación de quedarse en la tierra para trabajar con él.

Vincent Grant se había integrado a la RDF en Nueva Macross y estrechaba cada día más sus lazos con el General Hunter y el Comandante Sterling, gracias a la cercanía de ambos con su fallecida hermana y su novio, el legendario Roy Fokker. Su esposa, la doctora Jane Grant estaba más cerca de Miriya, porque si bien en un principio su relación con ella era más bien de estudio clínico por ser ella la primera mujer zentraedi en dar a luz a la hija de un humano, ahora que la pequeña Dana compartía la misma sala cuna de su hijo, el moreno y pequeñito Bowie se había interesado en Miriya como madre y amiga. Gracias a la inquieta Dana el pasivo y a veces autista Bowie había comenzado a ser un típico niño de cuatro años, contagiándose con las travesuras de la hiperactiva hija de los Sterling..

Rick bajó de un salto del Skull –1 saludando al técnico que se encargaría de la mantención de rutina del Veritech, segundos después el Veritech de Max descendió en la pista paralela y le dio alcance a su líder.

Buen patrullaje el de hoy…-le dijo dándole un golpecito en el hombro –Es increíble lo que ha avanzado la construcción de las ciudades cercanas. A este paso pronto la Tierra volverá a ser como hace medio siglo.- se quitó el casco

Sí, Max . estoy sorprendido una vez más de la capacidad de la Tierra de regenerarse y de la capacidad humana de enfrentar lo adverso y salir adelante con todo un arsenal de nuevas ideas y energía.

Vaya, Rick, por el tono de tu voz te siento como un extraterrestre…No logro captar en ti esa capacidad humana de la que hablas- bromeo

Rick respondió con una sonrisa cansada cambiando de mano su casco distraídamente, Max se detuvo de repente mirando seriamente hacia el frente, cuando Rick vino a darse cuenta casi había chocado con una figura delgada que le esperaba con las manos cruzadas.

"Minmei"

La chica le miró tratando de sonreír, el cabello azulado se despeinaba con la brisa, Max la saludó cortésmente y se alejó luego de despedirse de Rick.

-Hola…Rick

- Minmei…-repitió – qué sorpresa.

Ella seguía inmóvil ante él, toda ella parecía temblar mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos y se daba cuenta que en los de Rick sólo había sorpresa y ya no esa mirada que solía tener cuando estaba ante ella.

- Rick…yo vine…-trató de sonreir para disimular su desencanto – Te invito un café…

Rick asintió sonriendo…

-Gracias, la cafetería de la base no debe estar tan llena…

La música en la cafetería se confundía con el ruido de las conversaciones de los soldados que llegaban a disfrutar de un merecido break en sus turnos o simplemente a charlar. Muchos de los presentes no pudieron evitar comentar entre sí la visita de la súper cantante y más aún que estuviese acompañando al General Hunter cuando casi todos sabían de su relación con la Almirante Hayes.

"Desde la fiesta de Año Nuevo me dediqué a grabar un disco nuevo con todas esas canciones antiguas que tanto me gustaban de niña y que me impulsaron a cantar…"-contaba con melancolía-"Espero que hayas comprado mi disco…"

-Ejem,…yo, Minmei la verdad….

-Lo sé, era demasiado pedir que me recordaras ahora que estabas junto a Lisa. ¿ Verdad?

-No es eso, lo que pasa es que he tenido mucho trabajo y apenas he podido hacer vida social

- Cómo estás con ella, Rick?...- preguntó mirandolo a los ojos fijamente tratando de encontrar en ellos el brillo…el brillo que le pertenecía.

-Muy bien…- bajó la vista preguntandose qué ocurriría si Lisa se enterase de esa cita, confiaba en Max y estaba seguro que se lo diría apenas tuviese la oportunidad de hacerlo pero por primera vez cayó en la cuenta de que ese no era el sitio correcto para una cita con Minmei aunque se tratara de algo superficial- ella no está aquí ahora.

-Lo sé.- contestó afirmando el rostro en una mano *- ya no soy la tonta que jamás leía las noticias. Se marchó hace un mes al espacio, sin ti.

-Yo no lo diría de ese modo, Minmei- le dijo comenzando a sentirse incómodo

-¿Crees que tengamos otra oportunidad para vernos?- consultó mirándo su reloj- Debo marcharme a grabar un comercial para Petit-Cola.

-No creo que haya algún problema…-balbuceó tontamente apenas creyendo lo que se oía decir. Minmei se había puesto de pie y se inclinó a besar su rostro, como aquella vez ante las ruinas del SDF-1, pero ahora ese beso no parecía un adiós sino todo lo contrario.


	5. Capitulo 5

El espacio infinito, oscuro y terrible comenzó a llenarse de haces de luz, muchos cruceros zentraedis comenzaban a trasposicionarse rumbo al sistema solar guiados por las fuerzas de Khare y bajo el mando de Alkhar…pronto la Tierra volvería a sufrir una desagradable sorpresa de parte de sus viejos e incansables enemigos, pero lo más terrible de todo sería la reacción de muchas personas

Ante la sorpresa de recuperar con vida a los sobrevivientes de la Base Sarah de Marte. Y lo que acarrearía tal suceso en las vidas de Rick Hunter y especialmente de Lisa Hayes.

Lisa se hallaba en el puente de operaciones en el satélite fábrica, había terminado su turno y tomaba una café en compañía de dos oficiales que estaban de en su puesto de trabajo.

Ha trabajado demasiado, Almirante…- le dijo el oficial James Francisco, un joven de cabellos rojizos y rizados que le recordaba a Sammie.

No tanto, Francisco…he tenido turnos peores.

Olvidas que ella estuvo en la Gran Guerra Robotech, James?- inquirió una muchacha de cabellos largos y oscuros. Lisa sonrió

De cualquier modo, no me gustaría que ninguno de ustedes pasara por ello. Uno pierde a muchas personas que ama en la Guerra…sea cual sea…-bajó la vista recordando a su equipo y especialmente a su padre. Francisco y Barnes se miraron por un momento, pero un suave pito intermitente hizo saltar del asiento al muchacho quien atendió la transmisión.

Aquí OSF…- contestó..- ¿ Eh,,,? Sí, la Almirante está aquí…- se volvió a ella – Almirante Hayes una comunicación urgente para usted…- se quitó el audífono para cedérselo cordialmente, ella lo cogió y lo ajustó a su oído pero sólo hubo interferencia…presionó unos controles bajo la extrañada mirada de los jóvenes mientras les decía…

Se cortó…Pudo ser identificado el canal de transmisión, Francisco?

Si, era la línea abierta…- se acercó para ayudarla pero retrocedió al instante al ver en la parte inferior de la pantalla unas letras rojas que alertaban de una transmisión de circuito cerrado.

"K-21 solicita comunicación con la Almirante Hayes…"-decía el parpadeante mensaje. Lisa se extrañó de eso…Qué demonios podría ser K-21? K-21…Iba a consultarle a Francisco si se trataba de un nuevo código pero no lo necesito pues la línea se abrió con una nueva frase:

"voy en la pagina 21, cariño…¿ puedes abrir la maldita pantalla para poder verte…?"

Su corazón comenzo a latir muy rápido, se ruborizó y sintió esas estúpidas ganas de llorar… pulsó un botón y en todo el pequeño monitor apareció el rostro de Rick, con cara de sueño en un lugar familiar pero que no era su departamento

-¡¿ Tendría la amabilidad de contestarme donde demonios se había metido, Almirante…?Su correo electronico debe estar saturado con mis mensajes…- le oyó decir y le pareció increíble pensar que estaba tan lejos si bastaba con tocar el cristal para alcanzar su cara…

- Sólo cumpliendo mi deber…*-murmuró apenas para no ser oída, pero su actitud fue tan obvia que los oficiales se alejaron hacia la gran ventana circular.- no estas en tu departamento y esa decoración me es familiar Rick…

-por supuesto…estoy en tu casa usando tu conexión…- se cruzó de brazos con parsimonia teatral – Sabes que los Almirantes aún tienen mejores bonos que los Generales…- Lisa rió de buena gana…- me debes una cena porque hace ya un mes que me abandonaste…

- ¿ Rick por favor,! No te arrojes al piso de ese modo…yo también siento que te alejaste, es primera vez en tres días que me llamas…

- pues podrías llamarme tú…- se llevó las manos a la barbilla mirando directamente a sus ojos en silencio…-

- Oh. Rick…-murmuró ella apenas, agradeciendo el micrófono por el que hablaba para no alzar la voz..- te he extrañado tanto…- extendio la mano para tocar su rostro por la pantalla mientras que Rick iba acomodando su mano desde el otro lado de la pantalla para tocar la suya en un gesto más que decidor…

-Te extraño, Hayes…

- Rick…- susurró ella sin palabras solo escuchando el latido violento de su corazón…- Cómo me gustaría que fueses ese alocado y volátil piloto amateur que desobedecías ordenes y vinieras…por mí.

- eso lo puedo arreglar- sonrió haciendole un guiño- ya sabes que soy el rey del desastre…

- Por qué estas en mi casa, acaso te volviste loco…

-Tú que crees?...he venido a regar tu filodendro día por medio para que no se marchite y ha crecido como un demonio…Cuando vuelvas tu casa será una verdadera jungla, Lisa…además, tu almohada aún conserva tu perfume y

se te quedó un frasco a medio terminar…si duermo aquí parece que estoy contigo…- Ella se sintió embriagada de amor, pero una alarma les interrumpió…Lisa no pudo ocultar su temor ante él

-¿Qué ocurre, Lisa?- exclamó preocupado mirándola, ella no alcanzó a contestar pues la voz de Francisco llenó el aire…

Energía de destrasposición en la órbita de Marte…

¡Maldición!- exclamó Rick levantándose de un salto- Lisa comunícate con la REF…

Lo haré…Rick Por favor, ten cuidado.

Claro que sí, cariño…aún tenemos que hacer acrobacias…- Lisa cerró el canal y pulso varios botones…

Aquí Satélite fábrica a Unspacy…destrasposición masiva en la órbita de Marte…Repito…Todas las estaciones Alerta, No es un simulacro, destraspocisión en las coordenadas de Marte

Las alarmas comenzaron a sonar apenas las bases de la UNSPACY recibieron la alerta desde el Satélite Fábrica. La Tierra volvió a paralizarse y en los rostros de la gente volvió a reflejarse el temor que tanto les había costado exorcizar, comenzando a huir despavoridos a los refugios.

Horas después un gran contingente de Veritech salió directamente al espacio, bajo el mando de Rick Hunter para hacer frente a cualquier ataque.

Skull – 1 a Comando SF…- llamó por la señal abierta. En la pantalla apareció un delgado rostro masculino, joven y cubierto de pecas…Rick parpadeó con sorpresa, - "esperaba que Lisa estuviese al mando…" pensó, pero cuando escuchó al oficial Francisco se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho.

-Lo siento General Hunter, la Almirante Hayes no está a cargo de las operaciones. Señor…

Gracias…- contestó recobrando la compostura - ¿ Cuales son las órdenes?

De momento sólo esperar…Se confirmó la presencia de 200 cruceros zentraedis en la órbita de Marte, pero no hemos recibido ningún tipo de comunicación. El Comandante Breetai se dirige ahora a encontrarlos…

¡ Pero…Por qué…?- preguntó con sorpresa…Temeroso que esto fuese el comienzo de lo que Gloval tanto temía: que las flotas zentredis regresaran con refuerzos para terminar de destruir la Tierra…No era justo, así como no lo era el que Lisa no estuviese al Mando…extrañaba el feedback que mantenían por radio, era una de las pocas personas con la cual podía discutir sus puntos de vista, aunque los llevara a alguna discusión….-El comité del CSF decidió que las naves de Breetai son las más indicadas para enfrentarlos, ahora que los SDF sólo son un montón de refacciones- observó adelantándose al muchacho para contestarse a sí mismo. Era después de todo una buena táctica. Miró al tímido joven y preguntó capciosamente alzando una ceja- Entonces…¿ Cuales son las órdenes?

Francisco le miró algo intimidado, sabía que el General Hunter era exigente y algo presuntuoso respecto a sus capacidades y las de sus subalternos y parecía estarlo sometiendo a una evaluación con esa pregunta.

Mantenerse en posición de defensa…alrededor del Satélite puesto que el Comandante Breetai piensa que pueden estar planeando atacarnos por la protocultura almacenada aquí…les entrego las coordenadas por el sistema de comunicación láser…

En el tablero de navegación de Rick comenzaron a aparecer las coordenadas, mientras que en su pantalla aparecía Max

Demasiado pronto para volver a la acción, no crees, jefe?

No lo sé Max, esto me parece injusto…Hasta cuándo estaremos luchando?.

Hasta que venzamos o que nos venzan…- le miró con una expresión que a él le pareció extraña, de hecho no supo si avergonzarse o enfadarse cuando lo escuchó canturrear -" Still we can fight or face defeat, we must stand tall and not retreat…"

No es gracioso, Max- le dijo serenamente y su viejo amigo le devolvió el gesto igualmente sereno pero algo más serio, diciéndole

No sé por qué te enfadas, amigo… si Minmei no te molesta no tendría que molestarte escuchar una canción de ella a menos que estés insinuando que soy mal interprete…- bromeó todavía.

Podríamos hablar de esto en otro momento…-pidió sintiendo que Max había llegado al punto al que no estaba dispuesto a llegar, por sentir que el resto de los canales estaban tan silenciosos que podía hasta imaginar las caras de los demás pilotos atentos a esa conversación.

Ok, Ok…-aceptó mirándolo de frente – pero no puedes negarte a una charla conmigo cuando estemos en tierra, Hay algo que todavía no me has contado…

Rick lo miró comprendiendo que había sido un error dejarse llevar por los deseos de Minmei, dejando atrás a Max. No era la primera vez que cometía el mismo error pero ahora no estaba seguro si Max le creería que nada había ocurrido entre ellos, que sólo fue para demostrarle a Minmei que ya no sentía nada por ella, que había tenido a media base de testigo y…QUE MEDIA BASE TAMBIEN HABIA VISTO A LA CHICA BESARLE EN LA MEJILLA COMO DESPEDIDA…eso no había sido algo inteligente, definitivamente. Lisa iba a matarlo, pero se lo merecía.

-Muy bien, Skull, Bermellón y Azul asuman posición de espera. Cambio – ordenó con gesto cansado para accionar sus motores y alejarse rumbo a su posición.

Lang, Lisa , Reinhardt y el Coronel Jonathan Wolf estaban de pie ante una pantalla de transmisión remota, que enviaba imágenes desde un telescopio en la orbita lunar que les daba una amplia visión de los vetustos cruceros de la Armada Zentraedi apostados contra una de las lunas de Marte, ocupando casi toda la pantalla.

Son muy pocas naves – observó Lisa con expresión seria – La destraspoción de la flota de Breetai debería realizarse en 20 minutos…

No puedo esperar todo ese tiempo con la incertidumbre – confidenció el Líder de l Wolf pack, dándole la espalda al monitor. – Pero concuerdo con usted Almirante, son muy pocas naves para una invasión como la que Gloval anticipó.

Tal vez sea uno de sus famosos señuelos – observó Reinhardt, mirando sin malicia a Excedore.

Todo es posible – aceptó el zentraedi con la vista fija en las naves que más bien parecían ballenas cansadas – Mayormente si nos basamos en la hipótesis de que los recién llegados son parte de las Flotas desertoras que se marcharon a buscar a los Creadores. - Miró a Lisa, pues sabía que ella conocía muy bien los pasos a seguir en caso de que esta fuera la última gran batalla. Ella compartió su mirada un instante y luego volvió a observar el espacio, pensando que Rick estaría seguro en el espacio, al menos por ahora que la flota enemiga se mantenía inmóvil.

En los Cuarteles generales del la UNSPACY, el Alto Mando se encontraba en una tensa reunión.

Debemos terminar con la Misión Expedicionaria…- decía enérgicamente Marshall Leonard de pie ante su asiento-… - Esta desagradable sorpresa es un aviso de lo que puede ser el futuro de la Tierra si nos quedamos sin nuestras principales Mechas de defensa. Señores…- llamó su atención - Enfrentemos el hecho de que las Misión Expedicionaria es una utopía…

General…- intervino Emerson – Todos sabemos que esta es una emergencia pero no podemos dar marcha atrás con la Misión Expedicionaria cuando todavía somos capaces de enfrentar a ese contingente enemigo…Mientras no comprobemos….

¡ Qué esperamos comprobar…? – exclamó con rabia e indignación, su rostro grande y calvo enrojeció – Esperamos comprobar que en un día o en una hora más aparezcan millones de Cruceros de batalla para hacernos polvo ¿

Por favor, señores…- intervino Mainstroff serenamente, casi parecía ser una copia de Gloval con ese aire tranquilo y escrutador.- No gastemos aire ni tiempo en discusiones que no nos llevan a ningun lado. Esperemos el reporte del Comandante Breetai. Debe faltar poco tiempo antes de que haga contacto con ellos. Vincent Grant permanecía de pie tras ellos, junto a los paneles de control, ocupándose de recibir y transmitir la información que llegaba desde el espacio al grupo de Altos Oficiales que se habían quedado en silencio, contemplando la amenazante formación de cruceros por la pantalla. Pensaba que hacía falta la presencia de Hunter en el Consejo. De qué servía su asignación como miembro pleno si ante la primer señal de peligro lo enviaban a volar. Un General debía estar en Tierra para participar en la toma de decisiones… miró el reflejo de los hombres sentados en mesa redonda y pensó con suspicacia que tal vez el peso de Rick en tales decisiones era mayor que todos ellos, principalmente por su experiencia con la SDF-1 y si a eso le sumaba la presencia de Lisa Hayes…No quería ser paranoico pero comenzaba a sospechar que el separarlos había sido una maniobra de algún no tan oculto miembro del Consejo con el fin de debilitar la imagen de ambos ante el resto del grupo. Cualquier posibilidad de certidumbre le causó una desagradable sensación. Un solo hombre no podía estar moviendo los hilos del resto a su antojo.

Un sonido electrónico le sacó de sus pensamientos, era la alerta de mensajes, abrió la comunicación para dejar ante el grupo a un Breetai que les miraba con la única ceja arqueada en señal de desconfianza.

- Comandante Breetai a todos los miembros de la REF y UNSPACY…- dijo inclinando el rostro – Es mi deber informarles que he hecho contacto con el Líder de la Flota y tengo un mensaje de su parte…- En todos los monitores de las bases se transmitía la señal y la aparente calma de Breetai sumada al tono pausado con que hablaba los tenía mudos y expectantes – Lord Alkhar nos hace saber que viene en son de paz…- tal frase causó un revuelo que no se producía desde que se supiera de la caída de la Nave de Zor en el 1999, por lo improbable e imposible del hecho en sí - …Como muestra de ello esta dispuesto a entregar a un grupo de humanos capturados hace años en la base Sarah de Marte…

Rick quedó boquiabierto y atónito ante el mensaje y más aún al oír el final …La Base Sarah…

Imposible…- murmuró sintiendo que se mareaba. Max lo observó por el monitor, pues tenían el canal abierto; prefirió guardar silencio., mientras Breetai continuaba – estoy enviando la lista de nombres de los prisioneros por el canal de seguridad

Las piernas de Lisa perdieron fuerza y alcanzó a asirse al tablero frente de la pantalla, pálida, trataba de recuperar el aliento y de sentir otra vez los latidos de su corazón que pareció haberse detenido, en su mente muchas imágenes se presentaron juntas, mareándola , como si fueran fotografías de su pasado girando en medio de un torbellino…El rostro de Karl, el beso de despedida., su señal de adiós, escuchó el eco de su voz llamándola …"Lizzie"…Una habitación fría y vacía en la base Sarah, sus propias lágrimas y el Veritech de Rick sacándola de la habitación segundos antes de que hiciera explosión ante sus ojos mientras llamaba un nombre que JAMAS VOLVERIA a contestarle… "¡ Ribeeeer! "…

Almirante, ¿ Está usted bien?- le preguntó Emil, acercándose a auxiliarla porque parecía a punto de desmayarse.

S…Sí, doctor Lang. No se preocupe.

Ha palidecido, Lisa, será mejor que la llevemos al ala médica- insistió Lang, bajo la mirada de Wolf y Reinhardt que todavía procesaban la información recibida…

No… No es …necesario…- Se llevó una mano al pecho y se desplomó sobre el frío piso de metal. Wolf corrió a socorrerla mientras Lang comenzaba a revisar sus signos vitales con el rostro preocupado.

En el puente de operaciones, Francisco abría la frecuencia privada para encontrar a un General Hunter mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos mientras le ordenaba casi a gritos…

Comuníqueme con la Almirante Hayes…

Señor, ella está en una junta de Oficiales, Prioridad Uno…

Francisco…necesito que me comunique con la Almirante…¿ Me oye? – insistió sintiendo que no podía respirar, volvía a sentir la angustia que meses atrás , cuando el crucero de Khyron destruyó los SDF's e hizo caso omiso de la voz de Max que le pedía calma por el otro canal.

Pero…Señor - balbuceó él..- Tengo órdenes de no…

- ¡Yo le estoy dando una orden ahora! ¡Obedezca o volaré la maldita compuerta del hangar!…¿ Me explico…?- jadeó mientras el Skull 1 trazaba una caprichosa ruta hacia la lejana estructura alienígena que contrastaba por su oscuridad ante el azulado brillo de la Tierra

- Aquí Comandante Sterling del Bermellón– avisó Max preguntándose cuándo Rick dejaría de ser tan impulsivo, pero su lado humano comprendía muy bien esa reacción. - a Escuadrones Azul y Skull - Mantengan posiciones, Estaré al mando hasta nuevo aviso. Cambio

- Entendido. – fue la respuesta de muchas voces


	6. Capitulo 6

"Cálmate, no llores

seca las lágrimas de tus ojos

Estás descansando a salvo en tu cama.

Todo esto fue un mal sueño

girando en tu cabeza.

Un truco de tu mente para hacerte sufrir

o alguien cercano a ti abandonó el juego de vivir.

Aquí tienes otra oportunidad,

despierto puedes enfrentar la vida.

Tu sueño se acabó...o fue sólo el comienzo?"

( Silent Lucidity, Queensryche)

Segunda Parte

Capitulo I

Rick Hunter descendió de un salto de su veritech apenas prestando atención al saludo del técnico que lo recibió, para dirigirse hacia el elevador mientras se iba quitando el casco.

Cuando llegó a la planta superior, donde se encontraban los cuarteles administrativos estaba más calmado y contestaba seriamente el saludo de los oficiales que se le cruzaban por delante. Una figura familiar se iba acercando a él por el lado contrario del pasillo y Rick sabía perfectamente que venía a encontrarlo.

- General- Saludó Jonathan Wolf deteniéndose ante Rick mientras le miraba seriamente.

- Coronel...

- El Oficial Francisco me informó que tuvo usted un problema...con.?..- le miró alzando una ceja con expresión curiosamente cómplice, casi fraternal

-...el Skull-1...?- contestó sin comprender por qué estaba siguiendo su juego.

- Claro, el Skull-1...- tosió forzosamente- Lamento que Francisco le obligara a dar una contra orden, pero como entenderá estamos todos nerviosos y...

-Wolf...- le detuvo Rick mirándolo fijamente- Agradezco la sutileza y el apoyo pero creo que usted sabe perfectamente que yo mismo estoy desobedeciendo una orden y realmente necesito ver a la Almirante Hayes.- Jonathan Wolf se mesó la barbilla, sabía acerca de la personalidad de Hunter pero comprobarla de ese modo le parecía novedosamente gracioso y por llamarlo de otro modo, un poco cursi. Pero también sabía que Lisa ahora estaba en el ala médica y desconocía su estado. Se notaba que Hunter estaba impaciente, incluso le pareció ver que le temblaban las manos al sostener el casco.

- La Almirante esta en...- Como decirlo..? se preguntó - ...en observaciones en el ala médica.- finalizó rápidamente.

-¿ Cómo?

- Sufrió un desmayo, perdió el conocimiento y Lang...

- Sé lo que significa un desmayo, Coronel...Discúlpeme pero...No tengo tanto tiempo como para...

- En la habitación w-202- le interrumpió Wolf ahora, cuadrándose antes que Rick se hiciera humo ante sus ojos. Wolf se quedo quieto un instante mirando como Rick se alejaba. Comprendía ahora que los rumores sobre ellos eran ciertos pero no entendía la urgencia de Hunter por encontrarla para llegar a hasta ese extremo...sacudió la cabeza, todo eso no le incumbía pero Rick tendría que dar explicaciones por abandonar su puesto. Buscó en sus bolsillos una cajetilla de cigarros y encendió uno para comenzar a caminar nuevamente.

Lang cerró la puerta del w-202 mientras salía con un enfermero, al alzar la vista se encontró con la inesperada visita, pero no llegó a comprender jamás por qué no le sorprendió ver a Rick allí...

-¿Cómo está ella?- fue la angustiada pregunta que emergió de los labios de Rick, como si Lang estuviese enterado del pasado de Lisa...

Lang no contestó, haciéndole una señal al enfermero para que los dejara solos, era lo único que faltaba para que Rick se sintiera aún más asustado...- Doctor, Lang... Cómo se encuentra Lisa.

- General, la Almirante Hayes está inconsciente. Sufrió una crisis nerviosa, está en estado de shock...

"Inconsciente, crisis nerviosa, estado de shock" todas esas palabras sólo le decían una sola cosa...Que Lisa...que Lisa- estaba a punto de entrar en shock el mismo por tales pensamientos inaceptables...- que Lisa había pensado en Riber, que lo había pensado vivo, que volvería a verlo, que se re encontraría con su primer amor y que iba a dejarlo a él...- Rick, me escucha..?- le preguntó Lang al ver su expresión

El asintió en silencio, porque en su mente un pensamiento insistente se repetía... " Quiero verla, quiero verla..."

- Puede pasar, pero no por mucho tiempo, La Almirante debe descansar...- Rick se volvió a mirarlo con expresión de sorpresa. Otra vez lo había hecho...había convertido en palabras sus pensamientos y Lang había alcanzado a traducir sus susurros...

La habitación era completamente de acero, como las recordaba pero re acondicionadas como salas de emergencia. Lisa estaba en la única cama del cuarto. Cerrados los ojos, más pálida que nunca...se acercó a ella para caer de rodillas junto a la cama tomando una de sus manos y apretarla contra su rostro...

- Por favor, cariño - rogó en un susurro - Regresa a mí...- solo Rick podía comprender cabalmente el significado de aquella súplica. Deseó que ella abriera los ojos, deseó oírla...pero el único sonido que escuchó fue el de su transmisor personal que parpadeaba en el cinturón del traje de combate.

- Hunter- contestó apenas haciendo ruido ajustando el audífono.

- Vamos Rick, ya no puedo cubrirte por más tiempo...- se oyó decir a Max en medio del típico bisbiseo de las transmisiones- Cambiaron las órdenes, debemos ir al sector 12. Breetai regresa con el famoso Alkhar y los prisioneros...

- Entendido, Max . Voy en camino.- se levantó, deteniéndose a mirar a Lisa un instante más, se inclinó sobre ella y besó sus labios con sólo un roce para guardar en su mente la sensación de su calidez y salió del cuarto antes de que sus pies pesaran demasiado como para impedirle avanzar.

James Francisco dio la orden de despegue, la puerta del hangar se abrió y el Skull-1 salió a toda velocidad para reunirse con el resto de su escuadrón.

Rato más tarde, tras la órbita lunar aparecieron 300 cruceros de la flota Breetai, una cantidad pequeña comparada con el total de sus naves, de las cuales otras 300 habían permanecido vigilando los cruceros de Alkhar. Los Veritech parecían mosquitos pululando alrededor de inmensos animales, uniéndose al resto de battlepods zentraedis. A Rick le parecía una prueba muy dura el tener que escoltar aquella nave, en su interior giraba la gran incertidumbre de que Karl Riber viniera con los prisioneros, porque no había duda de que se trataba de los colonos de la base Sarah, porque era imposible que los zentraedis pudieran saber el nombre exacto del dicha instalación. Max por su parte había guardado demasiado silencio en espera de que Rick le hablara del tema, pero su curiosidad fue más fuerte pues estaba realmente preocupado por su amigo. Abrió la comunicación privada con Rick siendo muy sutil al hablar

¿Pudiste ver a la Almirante?

Sí…

¿Qué te dijo…?

Nada…

¿Nada?- preguntó sin entender por qué Rick le respondía con monosílabos…- Por qué? Imagino que recibió la lista…está …

La lista…- murmuró interrumpiéndolo…lo más seguro era que ella la hubiese visto, por eso tuvo aquella reacción -…Debe haberla visto.

Cómo que debe haberla visto- insistió Max – No te dijo nada acerca de la Lista?

Lisa no me dijo nada de la lista porque no pude hablar con ella…- contestó con rabia contenida, Max lo miró sorprendido, eso podía significar muchas cosas

¿Quieres hablar de eso?

Max, Lisa está en estado de shock, sufrió una crisis nerviosa y se desmayó…cuando me llamaste no recuperaba aún la conciencia.

Pero…se encuentra bien?

Si; Lang me dijo que estaba bien, que debía descansar y todo eso… Pero no me gusta esto…no me gusta que ella haya reaccionado de este modo…- Max pudo percibir el temor en su voz.

¡Vamos, Rick!- le contestó tratando de animarlo…- Lisa no es de hierro, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie…Ha sufrido mucho estos últimos meses, perdió a sus mejores amigas…

Pero ahora no estamos hablando de una pérdida…- se escudo con tal frase para seguir con su obstinado orgullo de macho herido.

Rick, imagino como puedes estar sintiéndote, pero por favor no seas ridículo, piensa en ella…

Max pudo ver la expresión en el rostro de Rick aún contra la protección del casco, Rick bajó la vista, entendiendo lo egoísta que había sido, era un completo idiota…aún cuando se recriminaba a sí mismo podía oír a Max diciéndole con su característica calma.

-¡ Como se supone que alguien reacciona cuando ve a un muerto regresar a la vida? Y más aún cómo debe reaccionar si quien resucita es su primer amor…Piensa en eso, Jefe…Tal vez Lisa aún no lo ha visto, pero sólo imagina lo que debe sentir siquiera con pensarlo. Ya vamos a llegar al Satélite…Hablemos más tarde- le dijo, pero la conciencia de Rick escuchó en aquella frase un clarísimo " Piensa en ello".

Lisa se despertó aún mareada, incorporándose despacio para tomarse la cabeza con una mano, le parecía estar despertando de una pesadilla donde recibiera un golpe., pero recordó tan claramente la voz y la cara de Breetai que recobró la lucidez y volvió a hiperventilar, sintiéndose ahogada…Esta vez pudo controlarse respirando profundamente un par de veces y se levantó despacio, pues estaba con el uniforme. Salió del cuarto justo cuando el enfermero entraba a revisarla, negándose a continuar en cama y se alejó hacía los cuarteles administrativos. El joven enfermero pudo constatar que el temperamento de la Almirante era tal cual como se contaba, por algo era la mejor de la RDF y la UNSPACY juntas. Se encogió de hombros y entró a ordenar el cuarto.

Almirante…- se sorprendió Reinhardt al verle aparecer en el OSF, donde esperaban junto a los jóvenes oficiales de comando, Francisco y Barnes - Debiera descansar.

Ya estoy bien…Coronel – contestó mirando el crucero de Breetai mientras se iba acercando cada vez más al Satélite.

Traen a los prisioneros…- Observó Lang mirándola…- Almirante, por qué no va a descansar.

Dije que estoy bien, doctor Lang. – contestó secamente pero luego inquirió con mayor serenidad- Por favor, se imprimió la lista de prisioneros? Quisiera revisarla…

Claro…Barnes, déle una copia a la Almirante.

Sí, señor.


	7. Capitulo 7

Una hora más tarde, Lisa se encontraba en su habitación, observando el espacio a través del gran ventanal que había en la parte posterior de su escritorio. Estaba angustiada y sentía miedo. Riber estaba ya a bordo del Satélite, junto al resto de los sobrevivientes de la Base Sarah, preparándose para la junta que se celebraría apenas el resto del Alto Mando llegara. Con todo su lío personal ni siquiera había pensado en Alkhar y la amenaza que pudiera representar si se trataba de un truco zentraedi para desviar su atención, pero la superioridad en número de las naves de Breetai tal vez les habían dejado claro que los humanos no estaban del todo indefensos, tampoco había pensado en Rick y como su privado se hallaba en uno de los costados del hangar principal, pudo ver a todo el escuadrón Skull, Bermellón y Azul entrando luego de que el transbordador de la RDF se acopló al Satélite…

" Rick"… pensó cerrando los ojos sintiendo culpa de su reacción al saber de la posibilidad de que Karl estuviese vivo, sintió que lo había engañado y más aún al haberlo olvidado dándole mayor prioridad a un fantasma…- apoyándose contra el denso cristal trató de expulsar de su mente los pensamientos que le asaltaban trayendo esos recuerdos tan lejanos y reemplazarlos por todo lo que Rick significaba para ella…apretó los puños sintiendo rabia por sentir cuán débil estaba siendo, no quería dudar, no quería resucitar antiguos sentimientos, no quería renunciar a Rick, -" Hasta las estrellas, Rick, - pensó al borde de llanto- Hasta las estrellas y más allá, pero contigo…"- alzó la vista y en sus ojos se pudo ver la determinación y la fuerza que la caracterizaban observó por última vez el espacio infinito y salió con paso decidido.

LA actividad en el hangar era ruidosa pero ordenada mientras se mezclaban pilotos , auxiliares y técnicos. Lisa avanzaba por el nivel superior buscando a Rick sin parecer tan ansiosa como estaba, comenzó a bajar la escalera saludando serenamente a quienes se le cruzaban en el camino.

Rick recibió una planilla de manos de un oficial apenas descendió del Skull, busco ansioso la letra R en las paginas y al encontrarla casi se queda sin aliento al comprobar que el nombre que buscaba estaba escrito claramente en tinta negra.

La Almirante Hayes, - preguntó tratando de sonar tranquilo – Ella tiene esta lista?

Todos los Miembros del Consejo tienen una copia, señor.- contestó el oficial

Gracias, puede retirarse.

A la orden, señor

Rick miró alrededor tratando de encontrar a Max pero era imposible con tantos pilotos deambulando en el inmenso recinto. No importaba, por el momento su prioridad era buscar a Lisa. Al alejarse de la pista pudo verla en la escalera. Aceleró el paso para ir a su encuentro también ocultando su ansiedad. Ella parpadeó sorprendida al verlo, no por el hecho de verlo en sí cuanto por el sentimiento que le provocó saberlo tan cerca, su cuerpo se estremeció y cualquier sombra de Karl Riber se borró de su mente por el simple hecho de mirarlo. Lo amaba tanto…se detuvo a esperar que el subiera el par de escalones que lo separaban del descansillo donde ella estaba. Rick se detuvo ante ella mirándola con una expresión que rebelaba alegría, temor y expectación. Lisa le miró serenamente llevándose una mano a la frente para saludarlo y Rick tardó un momento en deshacerse del pánico que le tenía a ese encuentro, aún cuando vió la dulzura reflejada en sus ojos…se cuadró también ante ella.

Bienvenido a bordo, General Hunter – dijo ella mientras sus labios rosados se curvaban en una suave sonrisa.

Gracias, Almirante Hayes…- murmuró Rick compartiendo su sonrisa, luchando con todas sus fuerzas contra el deseo de apretarla contra él y darle un beso, para despertar finalmente de esa pesadilla en que se había convertido el nombre de Karl Riber.

Lord Alkhar sentiase muy incómodo en la posición que se hallaba, había aceptado que se le mantuviese aislado del resto como un prisionero cualquiera a punto de ser sometido a interrogatorio, pero sabía perfectamente que tampoco estaba en posición de demandar una bienvenida con alfombra ilustre.

A su lado Breetai se mantenía igual de sereno y hermético como siempre. No podía ser más obvio asediarlo con preguntas relativas a la nave de Zor o al destino de Dolzar y Khyron, ya que no había ningún rastro de ellos o sus ejércitos, tal vez se habían ido de ese sistema…Sabía que estaban a bordo del Satélite Fábrica de Lord Reno, pero tampoco iba preguntar por qué estaba ahora orbitando al tercer planeta.

- Falta poco.- dijo Breetai rompiendo el silencio apenas volviéndose a Alkhar para mirarlo de reojo, frente a ellos y tras un cristal se iban situando muchos humanos uniformados y Alkhar comprendió que toda la

élite de las fuerzas aliadas se hallaba ante sus ojos…Era un factor casi jocoso ver a los micronianos reuniéndose con tanta solemnidad.

Ya veo, Lord Breetai…- contestó acomodándose en su gran asiento como quien se dispone a disfrutar de una película, tratando de olvidar su incomodidad para descubrir las debilidades de sus enemigos.

Breetai no dijo más, se sentó a su lado cruzándose de brazos. La personalidad de Alkhar le recordaba tanto a Khyron que era desagradable para él estar a su lado.

Max se había sentado ya en una de las filas posteriores del auditorium, en espera del inicio de la reunión. Estaba preocupado por que era primera vez que estaba lejos de Miriya y Dana en una situación de relativa emergencia, pero confiaba en que las cosas en la Tierra estuvieran más tranquilas que en esa sala donde la tensión podía tocarse. No veía ni a Rick ni a Lisa por ningún lado y le preocupaba saber que lo poco que habían avanzado en su relación se hubiese estropeado con esta inoportuna noticia de los sobrevivientes de la Base Sarah. Sentía un poco de lástima por Rick, pues sabía que era primera vez que su amigo se hallaba en una posición tan difícil en lo personal…suspiró cruzando las manos entre sus rodillas, Rick ya era bastante mayorcito como para necesitar un padre sustituto que se estuviera preocupando de sus líos, mayormente porque la mayoría de ellos eran por su propia culpa.

Lisa y Rick salieron de la CSF luego de que ella terminase de dar las órdenes de emergencia por si fueran necesarias durante su reunión, Francisco las aceptó obediente como un fiel oye a su pastor y Rick volvió a sentir que el muchacho le desagradaba…Siguió a Lisa al elevador, pensativo, apenas notando que ella lo miraba.

Ocurre algo que deba saber? – consultó ella cruzando los brazos para apoyarse contra el frío metal, junto al panel de comandos del ascensor.

No…simplemente estaba pensando en que ese chico me desagrada, es demasiado servicial contigo, Lisa.

Ella sonrió pero luego se quedo seria…Rick Hunter celoso de un niño cuando Karl Riber estaba en la nave, Algo estaba ocultándole…Rick movió rápidamente una mano hacia ella, para apoyarla en el panel del elevador deteniéndolo, apenas dándole tiempo a reaccionar, encerrándola entre la pared y su cuerpo. La besó con pasión, como si fuera la última vez que iba a besarla y a Lisa no le importó retrasar un poco su llegada a la reunión, después de todo era el primer momento de intimidad que se permitían desde el arribo de Rick al Satélite.

Tengo tanto miedo de lo que puedas estar sintiendo, Lisa- le dijo en un susurro cuando apenas se había separado un centímetro de sus labios, abriendo lentamente los ojos para ver que ella seguía con los ojos cerrados.- Sé que no has visto a…- le costó pronunciar el nombre tanto como le había costado pensar en él- …"Riber", pero…- Lisa alzó el rostro para hacerlo callar con un beso tanto o más apasionado que el suyo.

Te amo, Rick Hunter. Riber es…es un recuerdo ahora.- le dijo después, los brillantes ojos color esmeralda mirándolo fijamente

Aún así, tengo miedo de lo que sientas cuando vuelvas a VERLO. – confesó seriamente deslizando la mano para liberar el seguro del ascensor mientras la abrazaba. Rick se daba cuenta ahora que de todos sus temores el quedarse sin ella era el más profundo, el más oculto, el más terrible.

Fueron casi los últimos en ingresar al salón, seguidos por Mainstroff y Emerson, Lisa no buscó a nadie en la multitud, simplemente avanzó junto a Rick para sentarse en la primera fila, deteniendo su mirada en la gran figura sentada junto al Comandante Breetai y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Rick contuvo sus ansias de encontrar entre los silenciosos refugiados tras las primeras filas de asientos a algún rostro que le recordara al odioso de Lynn Kyle para sentarse junto a Lisa.

La luz era tenue en la sala de reuniones, algunos rostros se podían distinguir claramente de los otros y algunos permanecían en penumbra. Era el caso de uno de los recién llegados. Tendría unos treinta y dos años, pero en su rostro se reflejaba la experiencia y las penurias pasadas durante mas de 12 años, fecha en la cual había dejado la Tierra para ocupar un puesto científico en la nueva base de investigaciones en Marte. No tenía grandes expectativas desde que había caído prisionero por los trantesios, junto a sus compañeros, de volver a la tierra, es más ni siquiera habría apostado a vivir por mucho tiempo en un planeta hostil donde se les utilizaba para la explotación de extraños minerales y en cuyas minas vió morir a muchos de sus amigos. Tampoco se había ilusionado demasiado al saber de su liberación, con reencontrarse con esa jovencita adorable e inocente que había prometido seguirlo al planeta rojo cuando él se marchó. Pero ella estaba allí y su pulso se aceleró considerablemente cuando la vio entrar a la sala en compañía de un alto y delgado General de Armada vestido con el traje de combate del Legendario Escuadrón Skull…No dudaba que era ella, la pequeña Lizzie, quien había entrado con la majestuosidad propia de la familia Hayes. Sintió ganas de levantarse a saludarla y decirle que él estaba allí…que estaba vivo…que nunca había olvidado sus promesas, pero se veía ahora tan ajena, tan serena, altiva y a la vez tan hermosa. El jamás fue bueno adivinando lo que la gente pensaba, pero por lo visto ella ya sabía de su presencia y aún así no lo había buscado a pesar de que llevaba horas en aquella monstruosa estructura alíenigena. Muchas cosas habían sucedido también en la Tierra desde que él había desaparecido y el que ahora hubiese un segundo satelite en el planeta lo confirmaba, pero Lisa, Habría cambiado tanto como para no buscarlo?- Consideró ridículo de su parte pensar que todavía lo estuviera esperando pero podría ser…podría ser que ella aún lo esperase como él a ella. Reconocía que había notado algo extraño en el hombre junto a ella, el hecho de caminar casi pegado a su espalda, como si fuese una especie de guardaespaldas, la expresión de su rostro al mirarla, cuando le cedía el paso para dejarla sentarse y sentarse junto a ella…¿ Acaso Lizzie y el desconocido General tenían algo que ver? ¿Sería posible que ella se hubiera casado…? De ser así ¿Sabría el desconocido de su existencia y de su historia en la vida de Lisa? Se cubrió el rostro con una mano, ocultando el dolor que pensar simplemente en eso le provocaba. No tenía derecho de pre juzgarla y llenarse de celos antes de poder acercarse a hablarle, pero debia aceptar que Lizzie tenía todo el derecho de hacer su vida en su ausencia.

¿Que te pasa, Riber?- le preguntó el hombre de bigote que estaba a su lado - ¿Te sientes mal?

No, Dennis, no es nada- contestó alzando la vista justo cuando el Ministro Exedore se levantaba para dar comienzo a la Junta.

" Hemos recibido una oferta de paz que no esperábamos luego de la tragedia acontecida hace apenas un par de meses- decía ceremoniosamente Exedore, como era su costumbre- Lord Alkhar, Comandante de la flota zentraedi de Armgst nos ratifica su deseo de estar en paz con las fuerzas unidas de la Tierra y su contraparte zentraedi. Como muestra de ello es que ha entregado a 205 civiles y personal técnico que se encontraban en la Base Sarah de Marte, quienes, por los infortunios del destino habían sido capturados por una fuerza inter galáctica que hoy está en decadencia a miles de parsecs del Sistema Solar y que ya no cuenta con el poder para volver a salir al espacio hasta que no hayan pasado muchos ciclos de su evolución."

¿Cómo puede usted probarlo, Ministro? – interrumpió el siempre desconfiado Leonard poniéndose de pie – Mírese, está confiando ciegamente en un desconocido y peor aún está hablando de otra raza alienígena que ya sabe de nuestra existencia…No podemos atenernos a que la entrega de los prisioneros de la Base Sarah no sea otra cosa que un truco zentraedi.

General…- interrumpió Lang, quien estaba junto a Exedore- Sus dudas son razonables pero recuerde que no podemos hacer oídos sordos a una petición de paz, desde que se esbozó la línea de trabajo de la Fuerza Expedicionaria todos concordamos que desde ahora en adelante sólo usaríamos la fuerza para defendernos. Estamos abogando por un consenso diplomático que nos lleve a prescindir de violencia...

Luce atemorizado…- murmuró Alkhar olvidando que estaba con Breetai a su lado, el Comandante le miró

No es temor, es desconfianza…recuerde Lord Alkhar que la suspicacia es nuestra primera opción en una situación como esta.

Pero puedo ver que su poder está unido al de los micronianos y siento curiosidad….por qué han abandonado nuestra prioridad de conquista para instalarse en un sistema remoto aliándose a unas criaturas tan pequeñas y tan débiles.

No subestime a los micronianos, Lord Alkhar.- insistió Breetai acomodándose en el asiento- No son tan débiles como aparentan, tienen armas que nuestro pueblo olvidó hace muchos ciclos.

También veo que son violentos…- observó indicando con un movimiento de cabeza a los dos personajes que discutían sobre creer o no creer en sus intensiones.

Lo son, de hecho no difieren mucho de nosotros mismos.

Mainstroff se puso de pie para llamar a la calma a los acalorados ánimos de Leonard.

Todos estamos tensos y tal vez esta fue una reunión muy precipitada- dijo – considero que el Consejo se reúna en privado y que el Comandante Breetai nos informe de las intensiones del Comandante Alkhar. No podemos enfrascarnos en disputas que ya se han discutido anteriormente.

Tiene razón Almirante,- intervino Reinhardt- por ahora es mejor tomar las cosas con calma, pero sin dejar de ser precavidos.

Con parte de la flota del Comandante Breetai con órdenes precisas y bloqueando a los cruceros de Lord Alkhar en Marte podemos ganar un poco de tiempo…- intervino Wolff

Me parece demasiado liviano…- observó pensativamente Lisa a Rick- es decir, considero que se le está restando parte de la importancia al hecho de que es la primera flota zentraedi en aparecer desde la destrucción de Macross.

No podemos intervenir…Como entonces estamos sometidos al destino, Lisa.- contestó él seriamente mirando a Alkhar y pensando lo mucho que le recordaba a Khyron.- Estamos incluso más indefensos que al principio porque ahora no tenemos al SDF-1 y creo que es conveniente no hacerle saber a Alkhar ese pequeño detalle.

- Sí, yo también pienso que es lo mejor. Lamentablemente tienes razón al decir que al igual que la primera vez estamos indefensos. Desconocemos la magnitud del ejército que podrían enviar los Maestros Robotech y ya no tenemos nuestra principal arma defensiva. Confiemos en Dios que esta propuesta pacifica sea verdadera.

El cervatillo oliendo al predador pero sin saber donde se encuentra…- murmuró Rick, Lisa asintió en silencio

De cualquier modo – le dijo luego de una pausa contemplativa – Estamos reaccionando muy desordenadamente y eso no es bueno.

Estamos de acuerdo, además puedo ver algo de diversión en el rostro de nuestra visita.- le dijo indicando al zentredi que miraba la escena con una leve sonrisa desde la otra sala.

La reunión cesó abruptamente debido a las diferencias de opinión entre los miembros del consejo, Lang pidió un aplazamiento para las 09:00 horas standard, que era el tiempo de Macross. En el Satélite eran ya las 0110 horas standard, por lo que la reunión no sería sino hasta la mañana siguiente. Los refugiados se distribuyeron en los cuarteles de los reclutas y Alkhar volvió al crucero de Breetai, siempre en la compañía del Comandante.

Max estaba junto a Rick en el hangar, a punto de marcharse a la Tierra, porque la alerta roja ya había cesado.

Culpemos al miedo por la vergonzosa conducta de los superiores en esta reunión- decía Sterling, terminando de abrochar su traje de combate.- Vaya impresión que le causaríamos al invitado de honor.

Olvidémonos de eso, quieres.- pidió Rick- Todo es resultado de reunir en un mismo sitio a todos los que creen tener el poder en sus manos de elegir lo que le conviene a la Tierra, si Gloval estuviese aquí todo sería diferente.

El cuerpo no funciona si la cabeza esta fallando- bromeó poniéndose el casco – Espero que en la junta de mañana estén con la mente despejada… y a propósito de mentes despejadas- murmuró – veo que tú y Lisa están bien…eso significa que ya hablaste con ella y aclaraste todo con respecto a Karl Riber.

Bueno, tanto como hablar… no, pero por ahora estoy tranquilo.

Le contaste que la adorable Minmei te fue a visitar…- no había ironía en sus palabras pero Rick se sintió tocado por alguna extraña razón

Hablas como si te molestara, Max.

¡ Dios del cielo, Rick!- el tocar el tema te pone demasiado sensible para mi gusto. Tú sabes que todos la conocemos como " la adorable Minmei", disculpa si la estoy ofendiendo, no es mi intensión.

Discúlpame, Max. Lo que pasa es que ese Riber y la inesperada visita de Minmei sumada a la presencia de ese clon de Khyron me irritan en sobremanera.

Pues, cálmate o toma una píldora porque te puede dar un ataque, amigo.- le tendió la mano. Rick se la apretó con fuerza , ambos sonreían- Deja de ser el alocado piloto adolescente Rick, ya tienes veinticuatro años y todavía eres un tiro al aire respecto a tu vida privada.

Mira quien habla…- bromeó dándole un abrazo- Matusalén en persona.

No es la edad, es la responsabilidad. No estaría mal que sentaras cabeza, hombre. Tienes a tu lado a una mujer excelente y hermosa. Oculta un poco más tu relación con ella y escucharás que más de algún oficial quisiera pretenderla.

Max…- le dijo sorprendido, siempre había creído que Lisa no podía despertar en los hombres otro sentimiento que no fuese temor u obediencia hasta que él mismo tuvo que aceptar que lejos de ser una bruja era una maravillosa persona, pero Rick Hunter era aún muy joven para aceptar la responsabilidad de un matrimonio, por eso comenzó a decir…- El matrimonio…

Oh, amigo…- suspiró subiendo al veritech – deja de huir…Me voy o terminaré por tocar cada parte sensible de tu curiosa personalidad y terminarás odiándome o dándome un tiro. Despídeme de Lisa y espero tus órdenes a las 1000 mañana…

Ok, Max. Saluda a Miriya de mi parte…estamos en contacto..


	8. Capitulo 8

Max alzó el pulgar mientras la escotilla se cerraba, Rick le contestó con el mismo gesto y se alejó. Las turbinas comenzaron a rugir y un grueso muro las silenció, pues se había abierto la puerta principal que daba al vacío. Rick había subido al elevador revisando en el pequeño computador personal la habitación que le había sido asignada.

"Sentar cabeza"…pensaba,…no podía sentar cabeza aún…amaba a Lisa pero por esas cosas inexplicables de su vida no podía verse casado, ni siquiera había pensado en ello cuando Minmei se lo propuso. Lisa tenía razón al decirle que era la personificación de lo confuso. Se dejó llevar por sus pasos por uno de los largos y tenebrosos pasillos del Satélite, hacia un lugar nada más lejos de su dormitorio asignado, en otro nivel y en otra ala: la habitación de Lisa. Se detuvo ante una puerta que tenía una inscripción metálica con el apellido Hayes claramente definido y le pareció algo desagradable verlo en una placa permanente, como una advertencia para ambos de que ella se quedaría en ese puesto durante mucho tiempo. Hizo sonar el timbre una vez mirando la hora, eran las 0254 tal vez no era buena idea una visita a esa hora…no terminaba de pensar cuando la puerta se abrió y apareció la sorprendida cara de Lisa.

Rick…

Hola…- le saludó sin comprender su sorpresa, pero empezando a sentirse enojado, porque creyó que ella no estaba sola- Soy yo…o esperas " a ALGUIEN MAS o…ESTAS OCUPADA?"- Lisa conocía perfectamente ese tono y ese brillo en los ojos azules de Rick, abrió la puerta de par en par para dejar ante la vista de Rick un enorme ventanal con un escritorio atestado de papeles y la computadora trabajando...

Algo tarde para visitas, Hunter. Mañana es un día muy importante y estaba ocupada con el señor trabajo por lo que no esperaba a nadie…- le dijo haciéndole un gesto para que él pasara.

Una vez que Lisa cerró la puerta, Rick avanzó al escritorio para observar que SOLO UN mug de la UNSPACY tenía café frío, se volvió a ella y sonrió algo ofuscado, Cómo pudo llegar a pensar que habría dos.?se odió por ello.

No encuentras lo que estás buscando…?- le dijo ella avanzando mientras se recogía el pelo en un moño del que Rick se admiró pues sólo necesitó un bolígrafo para hacerlo.- Te preparo un café…mientras buscas en el closet, de hecho es el primer lugar en el cual yo buscaría.- Bromeó sintiéndose halagada de esa escena de celos, por llamarla de algún modo

Ya me conoces, Hayes- le contestó siguiéndola a la pequeña cocina americana- cometí el error de revelarle mis debilidades al enemigo.- la abrazó hundiendo la nariz en su moño teniendo mucho cuidado de evitar el bolígrafo para oler el perfume de su pelo. Lisa sonrió sin descuidar la cafetera mientras era arrullada por un Rick algo nervioso…

Huele delicioso…- murmuró

Está recién hecho…- contestó ella creyendo que se refería al café.- Es mejor que el de la base…

No me refería al café- le dijo volviéndola hacia él para besarla más que apasionadamente. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza sintiendo que sus piernas se hacían agua como toda ella. Realmente no esperaba verlo esa noche pero secretamente había guardado la ilusión de ese momento.

Tienes mucho que decir para mañana…?- murmuró Rick acariciándola con ternura

Nada que no tenga ya en mente, simplemente intentaba…- susurró tratando de concentrarse en sus palabras y no en las manos de Rick -…usar términos más duros para…Oh, Rick, por favor, no hagas eso…- sonrió nerviosamente cuando él besó su sensible cuello. Le miró a los ojos y Rick pudo ver en el verde más oscuro ahora una huella indiscutible de tentación.

Huh, la Almirante Lisa Hayes no necesita de un ordenador para ser terrible- acarició sus mejillas con dulzura mientras bromeaba fingiendo un acento fastidiado- Ella es la mejor de su promoción y la mejor de la Flota, etc, etc, etc.

Rick…- sonrió alejándose de él para mirarlo.- Tú no prepararás nada para mañana…?

Está todo aquí- le dijo mostrando su cabeza – No necesito de papeles para decirles que están actuando como niños asustados.- sonrió volviéndose a la taza de café a medio llenar para llenarla mientras le decía- Alcanzo a percibir algo de rechazo de tu parte…y eso me tiene también actuando como un niño asustado, Lisa.

No tienes por qué...

Lo viste?- le interrumpió seriamente, era la única razón que podía justificar la distancia de ella aún cuando estaba tan cerca suyo.

No.

Entonces es por que no lo has visto que estás así?- dejó a un lado la taza, ya no quería café de todos modos. Lisa reconoció sus propias palabras en esa pregunta, era un deja-vu muy desagradable.

No, Rick. Estás viendo fantasmas...

Pues si se tratara de fantasmas estaría más conforme con tu respuesta...

Esta discusión es absurda, ya te dije que no he visto a Riber . Por qué te cuesta tanto creerme, Rick. No tengo necesidad de mentirte y no deseo mentirte. – se alejó a la ventana sintiendo rabia por que Rick sí sabía como sacarla de sus casillas cuando se lo proponía.

Rick respiró profundamente comprendiendo que estaba actuando de manera estúpida otra vez pero, no era un experto en escenitas de celos, de hecho cada vez que sintió celos de Minmei por su sombra llamada Kyle jamás fue capaz de recriminarla. Ahora, estaba realmente celoso de Riber, si se sentía de ese modo simplemente por su nombre cómo iba a sentirse cuando supiera que ella lo había visto, que había hablado con él, que estaría con él mientras él, Rick Hunter debía permanecer en la Tierra comiéndose las uñas...se acercó lentamente a ella mirándola con la misma expresión que un niño hace cuando ha roto algo de valor, sus manos temblaban cuando le tocó el hombro suavemente.

Perdóname

Ella tardó en contestar, suspirando profundamente porque del halago había pasado al enfado y a la pena y a la rabia a mayor velocidad que un crucero. Le observó por la oscuridad del cristal, apenas escuchando sus palabras.

Te necesito, Lisa. A mi lado.- le deshizo el moño pues amaba la forma en que los cabellos rojizos caían libremente sobre su espalda, los iba peinando de modo que el cuello quedase al descubierto y a cada susurro se iba inclinando para besarla allí - ...me enloquece la idea de que vuelvas a verlo, que reviva en ti ese amor que le tuviste...

No puedo huir de él, Rick, ni siquiera por darte tranquilidad. Tengo que enfrentarlo y con estas escenas no me ayudas, sólo haces que te odie por...- no pudo seguir, porque Rick había dejado de besar su cuello y con un simple movimiento le hizo girar para besarla apasionadamente.

Lisa-rogó en medio de un beso - ...promete que regresarás pronto a la Tierra...

No puedo...-susurró ella- no depende de mí- le miró, los ojos azules de Rick se veían casi negros en la penumbra.- menos ahora que Alkhar…- Rick la besó otra vez sin dejarla hablar- Te amo...- murmuró ella olvidándose de todo lo que fuera indiferente de ambos, abrazándolo con fuerza correspondiendo con ese beso toda la pasión que él le estaba demostrando, toda la necesidad de reafirmar que nada ni nadie iba a separarlos ahora que finalmente estaban juntos, aunque no hubiesen promesas, porque el futuro era tan incierto en ese tiempo que podía desvanecerse ante sus ojos en cualquier momento…

Crees…- murmuró sintiendo vergüenza y temor de lo que iba a pedir-…que sería terriblemente desconsiderado de mi parte si te pido que abandones tu deber por unas horas y me permitas quedarme contigo esta noche…?

Claro que no…- contestó buscando sus manos para apretarlas entre las suyas, mirándole fijamente y Rick pudo ver en el brillo de sus ojos la misma mezcla de amor, deseo y timidez que la primera vez que estuvieron juntos- Me preguntaba cuando ibas a preguntarlo…- sonrió sintiendo cómo él iba apretando también las suyas .

Debo aprovechar al máximo el poco tiempo que nos queda para nosotros…dos- suspiró tomándola en brazos al tiempo que ella se sostenía de su cuello admirando otra vez lo liviana que Rick le hacía sentirse.- Espero sus órdenes, Almirante…

A la izquierda…- alcanzó a murmurar antes de que él volviera a besarla antes de llevarla al dormitorio

Lisa se derrumbó sobre su espalda, sus cabellos se esparcieron desordenadamente sobre la blanda almohada, Rick se dejó caer sobre ella, ambos tratando de volver a respirar…Ella le abrazó temblando todavía por las sensaciones que su cuerpo guardaba de lo vivido. Rick depositó un suave beso en la curva húmeda del hombro de Lisa y cerró los ojos sintiendo su propio cuerpo estremecerse a ratos. Un momento después, cuando su respiración se había normalizado Rick salió de ella haciendo que se quejase involuntariamente, volvió a besarla suavemente para situarse a su lado, acariciando la tibia curva de su cadera mirándola fijamente .

¿ Qué sentiste cuando supiste que "EL" podría estar vivo.?

No lo sé- respondió ella mirándolo con sorpresa en la mirada, no esperaba esa pregunta luego de demostrarle con hechos sumamente íntimos que sólo era él quien ocupaba su mente y su corazón.-…No pensé en nada, simplemente…sentí que no podía respirar…

Lo sé- musitó Rick lamentando ver en la cara de Lisa esa expresión de culpa, como si la hubiese descubierto engañándolo

¿Cómo….?- le preguntó más sorprendida ahora-…Rick, tú estabas…

Estaba en el sector 7 cuando escuché a Breetai. Inmediatamente sentí que debía verte para dejar de pensar que estaba perdiéndote del mismo modo en que creí hacerlo cuando fuiste a despedirte de mi y cuando Khyron destruyó el SDF-2 - Había mucha sinceridad y dolor en esa confesión y Lisa sintió ganas de llorar al ver sus ojos tristes y brillantes, le acariciaba el pecho todavía palpitante y deslizó esa mano para acariciar su mejilla- Dime, Lisa- preguntó serenamente Rick luego de un profundo suspiro- ¿ Qué has pensado tú acerca del momento en que vuelvas a verlo?

Lisa no contestó, simplemente se quedó mirándolo fijamente, Rick ahogó una maldición, sentándose en la cama para cruzar los brazos contra sus rodillas. Lisa suspiró algo molesta por aquella inusual inseguridad de Rick luego de todo lo que ella ya le había demostrado. Se cubrió con la sábana y no dijo más por un rato.

Tengo miedo…- le oyó decir, haciéndola volverse a mirarlo- tengo miedo de él. ¡Maldición! Y me enfurece saber que estará cerca de ti todo este tiempo..

¿ Estás celoso?- preguntó tímidamente ella sentándose junto a él, sintiendo algo de culpa por el leve regocijo que para ella significaba formular esa pregunta

¿Tú qué crees…?

Te pregunté …No me respondas con otra pregunta

El sacudió la cabeza mirando al frente, recordando el retrato que Lisa solía guardar de Riber y ella, recordando el llanto de Lisa cuando le confesó su historia y su razón de sentirse atraída por Kyle…recordó la base Sarah…a Lisa queriendo morir allí por no haber encontrado a Karl Riber allí y sintió un dolor inmenso.

- Rick…- le llamó besando su nuca mientras le rodeaba con sus brazos, bajo los de él - ¿Estás celoso?

Cómo no estarlo, Lisa - le contestó atrapando una de sus manos para acariciarla suavemente- Sé cuánto lo amaste, cuánto esperaste por él…- en su voz se pudo percibir su dolor- Que deseaste morir por él

Pero ahora estoy contigo….- murmuró sintiendo que había sido la tonta más grande del mundo al actuar de ese modo en la Base Sarah, pero cómo iba a adivinar que su vida cambiaría tanto por culpa de ese insufrible mocoso amigo de Roy

Pero tengo que irme…- insistió el insufrible mocoso que la enloquecía, más aún cuando podía sentir lo mucho que se había unido a ella, haciéndola sentir sus propias emociones, haciéndose tan necesario para ella como el mismo aire – y te quedarás con él…

¡ Vamos , Hunter!…¡ Qué pasó con tu endiablado ego?- lo animó ella tratando de borrar toda huella de duda en él - Soy tuya, sólo tuya, tú lo sabes- susurró finalmente- ¿ En qué idioma puedo decirte que te amo para que no sigas dudando?- El giró el rostro para recibir un tierno beso en la mejilla mientras ella lo cubría con la sábana, situándose tras él.

Hayes…- murmuró cerrando los ojos, levantando una mano para acariciar su rostro cuanto pudo -…¿ Que estás haciendo…?

Espantar tus miedos…Hunter…-susurró

Oooh…por favor…- exclamó en un ahogado gemido al sentir las maravillas que las manos de Lisa estaban haciendo bajo la sábana y la sensación del cuerpo femenino contra su espalda terminó con cualquier otro pensamiento que no fuera el de volver a hacerle el amor…

La alarma sonó a las siete en punto, Rick trató de apagarla pero no estaba a su alcance y no sabía tampoco dónde estaba, pues era obvio que no estaba en su cuarto como para hacerlo por inercia como todos los días. Se revolvió un poco más en la cama, tratando de encontrar ese fascinante cuerpo que le trastornaba, pero no lo consiguió y entonces comprendió que todas las películas románticas eran una porquería, porque su adorable mujercita estaba tan concentrada en el computador que apenas había alzado el remoto para apagar la alarma.

-Buenos días- fue el gruñido de Rick desde la habitación, Lisa se volvió para mirarlo desde el escritorio y le sonrió..."Diablos, - pensó Hunter- Cómo enfadarme si con esa sonrisa aprendió a derretirme?"

-Buenos Dias...- se levantó para ir al cuarto mientras le escuchaba decir.

-Es o no cierto que en las películas, cuando el apuesto caballero logra pasar la primera noche junto a su amada POR LEY debe ser lo primero que vea, abrace y escuche al despertar?

-Sí...- se reclinó para besarle suavemente

-Entonces por qué yo desperté con ese insoportable ruido y sin ti a mi lado...- la abrazó para hacerla sentarse junto a él

-Por que esta es la vida real, Hunter y tuvimos el descaro de olvidarnos de lo importante que es la Reunión de esta mañana. Aún debía terminar mi informe...Tal vez un General pueda sólo dar su opinión como Comandante de Escuadra pero los Almirantes necesitan pruebas tangibles para convencer al resto...- le trató de arreglar el pelo, mirándolo con ternura.

-Muy bien, pero a mi no me convencerá una planilla de estrategia, cariño...- le acarició el hombro mientras suspiraba suavemente porque ella se había levantado...

-Perdóname...- sonrió haciéndole un gesto compungido mientras le besaba otra vez- pero preparé el café y fui por tu uniforme- le destapó con un movimiento mientras volvía a admirar el vigoroso cuerpo de Rick- Vamos, General...- le dijo en son imperativo – Que el placer no se convierta en excusa para abandonar el deber...

A la orden...- sonrió levantándose tomándola en brazos haciendo caso omiso a sus súplicas de que la liberara, sólo lo hizo hasta que llegó al baño.

Rato más tarde estaban casi listos para salir al Salón de Reuniones, aun era temprano por lo que Lisa se tomaba su tiempo para tomarse su café y Rick para ponerse la chaqueta cuando sonó el timbre. Lisa se levantó a abrir, no les pareció extraño a ninguno de los dos que fuera tan temprano para una visita, pero el Alto Mando estaba facultado para enviar un emisario a cualquier hora para informar cualquier cambio de plan, especialmente en la situación actual.

Rick terminaba de abrocharse el cinturón cuando escuchó:

Lizzie...- una voz desconocida, un rostro casi familiar sonriendo con la más dulce de sus sonrisas a la mujer que se quedaba de una pieza y muda...Karl Riber trató de seguir sonriendo cuando vió al General terminando de abrocharse el cinturón en el interior del cuarto, pues la cocina daba frente a la puerta, pero no pudo , su sonrisa se fue borrando lentamente para dar paso a un rostro serio. Había guardado la esperanza de que su Lizzie continuase soltera, a juzgar por la placa de su puerta pero por lo visto todo lo que había pensado de ella se convertía en una realidad insoportable. Rick alzó la vista apenas escuchó la voz del hombre y sus ojos azules se encontraron con esos ojos negros que tanto rechazaba, en esa lucha de silenciosas miradas ambos llegaron a olvidarse de Lisa, quien lo bastante incómoda con la situación no tuvo más remedio que contestar, tragando saliva:

Karl...

Si, La bienvenida no fue exactamente como Karl Riber la hubo imaginado. Otro hombre estaba con ella...qué curiosa manera para ver la terrible realidad de que había regresado a la Tierra para continuar con la soledad que le acompañara durante tantos años de ausencia. Sonrió otra vez, con dificultad pues Lisa no era culpable...sabía que ella tuvo miles de razones para continuar con su vida sin él.

- Lamento ser inoportuno. Tal vez debí llamar primero.- le dijo tendiendo torpemente su mano como formal saludo

- No te preocupes- intentó sonreír, intentó sonar tranquila pero sentía que los ojos de Rick se clavaban en su espalda y no se equivocaba-...pasa.

- General...mis respetos...-dijo inclinando la cabeza en un ademán respetuoso. Rick aceptó con la más hipócrita de sus sonrisas ceremoniales.

- Buenos días, Riber.- le contestó acercándose para darle la mano- Richard Hunter. He oído mucho de usted.

Karl apretó la mano de Hunter queriendo contestar lo mismo pero como para él era un desconocido y una persona casi non grata solo aceptó en silencio. El muy engreído se expresaba con tanta superioridad que parecía repetirle con el gesto "Ella me tiene a mí ahora". Lisa en tanto no sabía que hacer... por un lado estaba el temor a una de esas nuevas escenitas de Rick y por el otro el nerviosismo obvio que le causaba Riber y no ciertamente por sus antiguos sentimientos hacia él sino porque el saber que estaba vivo...que estaba allí era simplemente como para desmayarse, pero los oficiales no se desmayan...no dos veces por lo mismo. Ella sólo se permitía el error la primera vez y la primera vez era suficiente como para aprender la lección. De cualquier modo deseó tener la claridad de juicio de combate para enfrentar ese nuevo predicamento personal. Adoptó el aire Hayes que la seguiría hasta el último de sus días y terminó con el silencio.

- Karl, no era necesario llamar...aún es temprano para la junta. Deseas un café?

- No gracias, Lizz...Lisa- se corrigió-será mejor volver más tarde o quizá otro día. De cualquier modo te llamaré durante el día si no te molesta, por supuesto.

- Claro que no...

- Muy bien, Hasta pronto...- volvió a tomar su mano y salió luego de estrechar la mano de Rick.

Lisa se acercó a cerrar la puerta, y se volvió hacia Rick dispuesta a enfrentar a un tornado pero misteriosa y agradablemente no hubo nada...El la miró un instante como si la estuviese analizando, finalmente suspiró y cogió el planillero que Lisa le había traído junto con su uniforme y tomó también el notebook de ella.

- Será mejor llegar temprano.- le tomó la mano para tirar suavemente de ella

- Sí.-aceptó sin querer tentar su suerte, siguiéndolo obedientemente saliendo ambos al pasillo en penumbra. De pronto ella se detuvo y obligó a Rick a volverse, pues le había dado un leve tirón en la mano. El se volvió sorprendido, más aún cuando recibió aquel travieso y repentino beso en los labios.

- Tramposa...-musitó sonriendo y Lisa simplemente contestó su sonrisa e iba a soltar su mano para continuar con el juego de ocultar lo obvio pero él no la dejó, continuó tomado de su mano hasta que llegaron al elevador y cuando llegaron al pasillo de la planta principal continuó sin soltarla aunque ahora tomaba su brazo. Había cierta satisfacción en esa actitud, Rick comprendía que era genial y algo infantil andar por ahí presumiendo a la oficial más respetada de la Armada como si fuera una medalla, pero no iba a dejarla ahora que Riber y ese oficialillo llamado Francisco estaban merodeando en los alrededores, que les quedara claro que aunque él estuviese en Tierra, Lisa y él eran uno solo...recordó claramente las ultimas palabras de Max al respecto..." oculta un poco más tu relación con ella y pronto escucharás que más de un oficial querrá pretenderla" y Rick Hunter no estaba dispuesto a dejarla. Lisa en cambio disfrutaba de aquel acercamiento mesuradamente. Acostumbrada como estaba a las reglas, le parecía algo incómodo ir del brazo de Rick, aún cuando oficialmente no entraban al turno, más aún al ver la expresión en los rostros de cuanto personaje se les cruzaba y los saludaba...por dentro se sentía como una colegiala pero debía mantener su dignidad militar. No sabía lo bien que ellos se veían juntos ante los ojos de todos. El apuesto General más joven y condecorado de la última Gran Guerra junto a la atractiva y más respetada Almirante de la Armada reflejaban todo lo que eran la RDF y la UNSPACY juntas: Gallardía y Presencia...sin duda ambos eran más convincentes e inductivos que Minmei para la propaganda militar, pensó uno de los soldados que tuvo el honor y placer de encontrarlos aquella mañana. Sin duda el rumor llegaría hasta el corazón del Satélite antes de que ambos llegasen al Salón de

Reuniones pero no importaba, ellos habían terminado de acercar el fuego al largo camino de pólvora que venían arrastrando desde casi cinco años.

Lord Alkhar permanecía inmóvil, mirando el cielo tachonado de refulgentes estrellas. De vez en cuando se veía el paso de algún veritech o algún pod orbitando la gran estructura alienígena donde se hallaba en calidad de huésped-prisionero. Aquel aislamiento con su flota le incomodaba aún más que el tener que soportar la superioridad de Breetai y la presencia constante y exasperante de los micronianos. Se preguntaba cómo lo estaría haciendo el bribón de Khare en su ausencia y no obtenía respuestas. Muy profundamente

temía que el subordinado de Khyron fuese un excelente alumno y tentara a su buena estrella armando una revuelta en sus naves...Ahora que finalmente había finalizado sus conversaciones con Breetai podría pedir un permiso para comunicarse con su flota luego de que acabaran de discutir sus términos para la entrega de la protocultura.

Una pequeña cuadrilla de pods surcó el cielo brillante ante la gran ventana de la Sala de Reuniones. Para los humanos residentes era una costumbre ya el observar a diario el azulado brillante de la Tierra que reflectaba en sus superficie la luz del sol a esa misma hora cada día, pero para Rick no dejó de ser un espectáculo maravilloso. Se sentó en silencio junto a Lisa sin dejar de admirar esa imagen recordando vividamente aquel lejano día en que la vio ser destruida por millones de lásers enemigos, a bordo del SDF- 1 y con una triste Minmei a su lado. Recordó también el dolor y la angustia que sintió al pensar en que Lisa podría haber muerto aquella vez, dándose cuenta lo mucho que quería a esa "vieja comadreja gruñona" desde hacía tanto tiempo, habiéndoselo negado tan neciamente.

Un hombre alto y rubio con una máscara facial similar a la de Breetai acababa de despedirse de Leonard, luego de mantener con él y otro alto oficial una larga conversación. Era el líder del Ghost, uno de los escuadrones más bárbaros de la RDF. Se retiró luego de dar una mirada alrededor, fijando su único ojo visible en la seria pareja que acababa de sentarse frente al ventanal. En su rostro se reflejó un extraño gesto, era una sonrisa pero no lo parecía. Definitivamente había sido una sonrisa pero en ella había un rencor tan glacial como los gélidos campos de Oort.

En la tierra amanecía un caluroso día de primavera. Max y Miriya, ambos de uniforme llevaban a la pequeña Dana a la sala cuna de la Base. Habían hecho una cita con Jane Grant, pues ella había asumido la dirección de Pediatria mientras cubría al doctor Smith, quien se hallaba con una licencia. De ese modo podía estar más cerca del pequeño Bowie. Charlaron largo rato, pues Max sólo entraría a su turno 3 horas más tarde y Miriya lo haría en 1 hora más.

-Yo he hablado con Vincent...- decía la morena, mientras terminaba de examinar a Dana comprobando una vez más que la niña era más sana que un roble- El esta realmente preocupado por Rick. Considera que es una conducta extrema el enviarlo a dirigir las naves ante cualquier alarma, aislándolo de las votaciones y decisiones de la Junta...Sabemos que es un muy buen piloto pero su rango es más importante ahora aquí que en orbita. No hay razón por el momento de poner en alerta a todas las tropas cuando no hay una real amenaza.

-Tienes razón, Jane, pero debemos ser precavidos,- sonrió Miriya.- Ni yo misma puedo aventurarme a poner las manos al fuego por Lord Alkhar. De Lord Breetai yo creo saber qué esperar pues conozco sus tácticas y su lealtad, pero el recién llegado es un desconocido. Debemos agradecer que haya devuelto a los sobrevivientes de la Base Sarah pero no creo justa su petición de protocultura. Al fin y al cabo no estamos hablando de un negocio...él entregó por voluntad a los humanos, viene en son de paz, por lo tanto el Consejo puede negarse a pactar con él un canje de protocultura porque no sabemos qué harán con ella...

-pero, mi amor, recuerda que él dejó en claro que desea marcharse de este sistema...y en cuanto a Rick, no debieran preocuparse tanto por él, se los digo yo que soy su amigo. Mientras más tiempo esté sobre un battloid más durará su sonrisa. Además confidencialmente creo que está más que agradecido de esta alerta porque le ha servido para hacer algunos ajustes en cuanto a su vida privada.- involuntariamente guiñó un ojo haciendo reír a las dos mujeres- Eso de que regresaran los sobrevivientes de la Base Sarah lo dejó realmente al borde de un ataque de nervios, je,je.

-Max, no seas indiscreto! - exclamó Miriya reprochándole con cariño esa infidencia, mientras le entregaba a la niña para que él se embobara con ella.

-No te preocupes, Miriya...-sonrió Jane- El affair Hunter Hayes lo conozco desde que Claudia estaba viva, de hecho me alegraría y me encantaría ver la expresión de mi cuñada ante estos acontecimientos ...No conozco a Lisa personalmente pero por lo que Claudia me contó, tiene más que merecido el cielo. A propósito de ellos...Sé que es una gran indiscreción pero, oí que Minmei estuvo por aquí hace unas semanas y habló con Rick. Media Base lo sabe...¿Lo sabrä ella?

Miriya observó a Max con gesto más que disgustado y él se escudó en la contemplación de su pequeña mientras decía al viento...

-Rick es un adulto, Minmei también lo es...dejemos las impresiones de lado y confiemos que fue simplemente una visita fraternal...

-¿Cómo pudiste guardarte ese secreto, Maximillian Sterling? –insistió Miriya-..Tú...

-Huh...querida- la miró seriamente- Minmei debe estar desorientada...solo eso

-Pues que consiga una brújula...-le quitó suavemente a Dana de los brazos para murmurarle- Mira qué papito tienes...es un muy bueno guardando los secretos de tu tío Rick...

"Ick...Ick..." balbuceó la niña riendo, Max simplemente suspiró y Jane le sonrió fraternalmente para disculparse...

-Bueno...-cambió el tema Jane sonriendo casi como lo hacía Claudia-...Vincent debe estar tranquilo ahora, porque el General Hunter estará en la Junta de esta mañana...me pregunto en qué acabara todo esto...


	9. capitulo 9

En la sala de reuniones solo había silencio, fue Mainstroff el encargado de iniciar la sesión con la solemnidad que había adquirido del mismísimo Capitán Gloval...

- ...Todos los aquí presentes,- decía pausadamente- sabemos el motivo de esta reunión, tuvimos todo un día para planear nuestros aportes y espero como todos, que el final sea satisfactorio para todas las partes...Como bien conocen nuestra mayor prioridad es la protección de la Tierra y la raza humana, conjuntamente con la parte Zentraedi que se unió a nuestra cultura y de quienes hemos recibido valiosa y desinteresada ayuda, especialmente en el desarrollo de la Misión Expedicionaria, pues nuestros enemigos se han convertido también en los suyos. La alarma recibida hace 24 horas fue en clave roja. Todos estamos en antecedentes que dicha flota consta de 298 naves crucero. Nuestro contingente militar es por decirlo menos 10 veces mayor...pero lamentablemente todos sabemos que este puede ser el principio de una nueva invasión inmesurable... y es este el vórtice del conflicto... nuestra principal arma de defensa está anulada. El SDF-3 tardará por lo menos siete años para ser reacondicionado, lo que nos deja en una potencial desventaja ante un eventual ataque. Por otro lado Lord Alkhar nos pidió una tregua y accedió a la entrega de los humanos residentes en la base Sarah de Marte, pero nos solicita un cargamento de potocultura para acondicionar sus naves e irse del sistema...Un tratado de paz Zentraedi es algo inusual, pero los términos son claros por lo cual no podemos ignorarlo.- Se hizo a un lado del enorme monitor de 10x15 tras el para ceder la palabra al azulado Comandante Breetai quien estaba del otro lado de la pantalla- Comandante Breetai, por favor...

- Gracias, -se inclinó en una respetuosa reverencia que todos contestaron en silencio - mas detalles de Lord Alkhar me es imposible entregarles, todos estamos en conocimiento de sus actividades, a menos que en el informe olvidase mencionar que hizo contacto con un pequeño grupo de la División Khyron que hubo desertado de la primera gran guerra...por ellos pudo averiguar la ubicación de la tierra, pero ignoraba que el Satélite Reno estaba aquí, fue por eso que solicito protocultura. Sus palabras han sido claras: desea alejarse de este sistema para continuar con su misión, no desea que sus tropas se mezclen con la cultura terrestre. Lo único que Lord Alkhar sabe de nuestra historia en común es de la derrota de Dolzar y la deserción inicial de la Flota Quadrono...Desconoce que Khyron fue destruido hace cuatro meses y que el SDF-1 está des...

- Un detalle que no debiera conocer-interrumpió inusualmente el pasivo Exedore, pero todos aceptaron su punto de vista con un gesto- Discúlpeme, Lord Breetai, simplemente estaba pensando en voz alta.

- Realmente lo consideré y de hecho no estaba en mis planes revelarlo, Ministro- sonrió Breetai a su antiguo camarada.

- Cuales son las condiciones de esa solicitud, Comandante...- preguntó Lisa - ...Ha hablado de algo más al respecto.

- No, Almirante, sus deseos son volver a su sector. No desea formar parte de esta alianza.

- Estamos seguros de que la cifra entregada corresponde a la totalidad de sus naves?

- Personalmente, considero que sí...una invasión zentraedi no aplica en más de un movimiento, General Hunter. -respondió mirándole a los ojos fijamente...

Hubo un silencio en el salón, el que interrumpió Leonard luego de beber un sorbo de negro café.

- considero esta petición realmente como una amenaza. - miró alrededor con una de sus clara cejas en alto - Qué hay si ocultan información? ¿ Qué ocurrirá con nosotros si tienen en mente una nueva invasión? ¡ Cómo podemos darles armas a nuestros enemigos!esto es una locura...

- Estamos en el mismo punto en el cual comenzamos, - Intervino Rick luego de esperar que Leonard bajase la guardia - No podemos hacer nada si no llegamos pronto a un consenso. Para mí, Lord Alkhar ha demostrado ya ser lo suficientemente astuto como para entregar a los sobrevivientes de la Base Sarah, pidiendo simplemente un poco de protocultura sin que ello suene a un trueque.- Se levantó mirando a cada serio rostro en la mesa con mucha mayor seriedad- No olvidemos que lo primero que tuvimos aquí fue a esas personas...Esa es para mí una manera muy sutil e inteligente de comprometernos, por que entiendo que tiene alguna noción del pensamiento humano gracias a la colaboración de ese pequeño grupo desertor de la División Khyron. No nos podemos negar a darles protocultura, sabemos que no podemos...El ha sido también muy sabio al llegar con una propuesta pacífica y eso, compañeros, nos ha atado las manos...

- Pero General Hunter, esta usted seguro de que desea entregarle la protocultura que esta pidiendo ese Zentraedi- consultó Wolf mirándole fijamente.

- El General Hunter tiene razón...- opinó Lang y recibió un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo de parte de Mainstroff -...Todo cuanto ha dicho es cierto. Negarnos a cooperar ahora sería echar por tierra todos nuestros planes...

- Pero, - se enfureció aún más el calvo General - Ese Zentraedi ni siquiera sabe de nuestros planes!Por el amor de Dios!- Rick, trató de disimular su frustración ante la constante refutación del personaje sentado ante él, miró a su compañera en busca de apoyo aunque fuera psicológico, ella le observó de reojo, adivinó tan perfectamente esa silenciosa súplica de apoyo.

- Muy bien.- intervino Lisa levantándose para hablar, no alzó la voz pues para su suerte o no...todos se volvían a ella cuando hablaba sin necesitar de gritos...Era una especie de herencia poco grata, pues Lisa a veces temía que tal atención fuese simplemente por ser hija de uno de los más respetados Almirantes del extinto Consejo de la Tierra Unida- Hemos dilatado esta decisión lo suficiente y ya no podemos continuar sin un acuerdo, aunque este no satisfaga a todas las partes...Todos los presentes sabemos que un líder Zentradi puede ser incrédulo sólo cuando no ha conocido nuestra cultura, pero ya es un hecho que el no ignora un poco de la historia humana y aún poniéndonos en el caso de que así fuera, de ser yo, estaría empezando a sospechar...Su petición es a simple vista muy poco amenazante, por lo cual considero que , sea cual sea el fin de esa protocultura, debemos entregársela y tomar las medidas correspondientes de defensa.- Había sido suavemente enérgica, todos se quedaron en silencio, Rick hasta creyó percibir que la mandíbula de Leonard iba a caerse, porque hasta la suya se aflojó un poco, Lisa pudo decirlo de otro modo...pero daba igual, había logrado lo que nadie en esas dos dichosas reuniones, crear un silencio tan denso que parecia nunca iba a romperse.

- Cual es su plan, Almirante Hayes? -consultó un muy poco sorprendido Exedore mirándola fijamente. No esperaba menos de ella.

- Tenemos un contingente militar muy superior al de la División Armgst. Podemos entregarle La cantidad de protocultura exacta que necesitan para llegar al otro extremo de la Galaxia, pero podemos reservarnos el derecho de darle simplemente esa cantidad. Un salto hiperespacial consumirá mucha de su energía y nosotros simplemente necesitamos tiempo para acabar de construir el SDF-3...O es que todos nos olvidamos de que tarde o temprano volveremos a enfrentarnos a una amenaza como la del Pasado año?

- Con todo mi respeto,- Le dijo Leonard-Está siendo ilusa, Almirante...

- Con todo mi respeto, General... - le miró fijamente- Deje de intervenir si no tiene alguna propuesta para ayudar. Yo estoy siendo objetiva. Hemos avanzado suficiente en el campo de la astrofísica como para obviar el hecho de que el combustible se acaba luego de recorridas ciertas distancias, simplemente estoy diciendo que, si me permite terminar la idea...Le ofrezcamos a nuestro Huésped un retorno con escolta...

- Y...quien ira a escoltar a nuestro "huésped", Almirante- consultó Mainstroff con interés.

- Los únicos escoltas capaces de enfrentar una rebelión, Mainstroff, el Almirante Breetai y sus hombres...

- Y que hay del Skull?- consultó Rick, aquella idea de escoltar a l huésped era tentadora, más aún ante la absoluta certeza de dejarlo lejos de la Tierra...Lisa deseó no oír tal pregunta pero por un instante se le paso también a ella por la mente...El Skull era el mejor escuadrón de ataque, Max, Miriya y Rick estaban en él...ellos eran lo mejor de la RDF...se volvió a él mirándolo sin delatar en nada el dolor que le produjo oirlo

- EL Skull esta también dentro de las posibilidades de la Misión, General Hunter.

- Bien...-murmuró Emerson dubitativo- imagino que es una proposición interesante...

- Alguien tiene algo que decir al respecto?- consultó Lang aún pensando en las posibilidades de esa " misión"- Alguien tiene un plan distinto?

No hubo respuesta, Leonard se reclinó pesadamente sobre el espaldar de su cómodo asiento y esperó a ser ignorado como siempre...

-Por favor Almirante Hayes- pidió Breetai desde la pantalla- Podríamos evaluar esta propuesta...

- Por supuesto, Comandante...-tomo las hojas que traía y comenzó a distribuirlas entre todos los presentes- ...Aquí podrán hallar los detalles tácticos, es algo muy corto, por lo cual podremos analizarlo en profundidad...se basa principalmente en el uso de la protocultura como energia propulsora...- Rick ya no la oía casi, absorto en el pensamiento de abandonar otra vez el sistema solar, escuchando el llamado de Robotech latiendo con cada pulsación de su corazón. Miro a Lisa un instante...ella había ideado la estrategia, ella estaría allí para guiarlo ...sabía que por muy en contra que estuviera de verlo volar en su deseo por verlo como un Administrativo de inteligencia, Lisa sentía como él. Que no había que perder ninguna oportunidad para proteger la Tierra...que había que dejar los egoísmos personales de lado para poder ganar en esa silenciosa amenaza de guerra.

En la Tierra, Max se daba por enterado en el momento de llegar a la Base de que la reunión se había extendido, pues su líder aún no se comunicaba. Eran casi las 10, y un comunicado oficial le corroboraba sus dudas. Caminó lentamente hacia las pistas donde los silenciosos Veritech esperaban por ser utilizados, caminó lentamente hasta que una voz le hizo detenerse.

-Max!

Se volvió, para ver como la delicada silueta se aceraba a él con paso rápido.

-Hola,- sonrió saludándola

-hola, Max, disculpa que te haya molestado...es que estuve tratando de comunicarme con Rick.- le decía Minmei y todo su tono se oía como una disculpa Melosa- Luego de esa alarma...tú sabes, él es mi amigo...como un..."hermano" y yo deseaba saber si algo le ocurrió pues no me contesta y yo..ya conozco las líneas informativas del ejercito...

Max sonrió sintiendo piedad de ella, lucía como un pajarillo desorientado, un ruiseñor cantando en medio de la noche...

-No te preocupes, Minmei. Rick esta bien...ahora, no ha podido contestarte porque esta asignado en una misión del tipo diplomático con el resto del consejo en el Satélite fabrica.

-Ah!- exclamó azorada, temiendo demostrar lo obvia que era al presentarse así de pronto para pedir información sobre la persona que había decidido abandonar para siempre- Lo siento

-no hay cuidado- sonrió cogiendola por los hombros como cuando se va a sermonear a un hermano pequeño- Mira, Minmei, es muy lindo de tu parte que te preocupes por Rick. Yo se lo mucho que lo quieres y de echo él también "te estima" mucho. Pero realmente considero que debieras seguir con tu vida...No es bueno para ti continuar alimentando esperanzas con él

-Max...yo...-le interrumpió tratando de sonar convincente- yo no he pensado nada...

-Anda, Minmei...-le dijo serenamente- Yo los conozco a ambos y no te culpo por esto, es más te admiro por tu capacidad de seguir adelante con ese amor luego de que Rick escogiera a otra persona. Te juro, Minmei que no quiero ser rudo ni hacerte daño con mis palabras., pero es la verdad y ambos lo sabemos. Debes tratar de re hacer tu vida, linda...o esperas estar para siempre a la sombra de los recuerdos?...Tú ignoras muchas cosas de Rick, cosas que han ocurrido desde el mismo día que se conocieron y más aún desde que se separaron, por eso te digo, retrocede antes de que sea muy tarde ... y la herida sea mayor...

-Oh, Max!- exclamó abrazandolo con fuerza- No me digas esto, por favor...no ...

Max le acarició el cabello rizado, escuchando sus sollozos, sintiendo sus temblores, apenas escuchando sus murmullos

- Rick lo es todo para mí, Max...Rick es mi único amigo, mi único amor...No entiendes que para mi es tan necesario como el aire...

- Lo entiendo...-murmuró, no podía culparla por el exceso de poesía en sus palabras, de hecho ella lo hacía mejor que él cuando le bajaba el amor por Miriya , tal vez era por que la chica era una cantante...

- Escuchame, Minmei...- Le movió para verla a los ojos- Rick ha hecho su vida...es feliz con la persona que escogió...si tú lo amas como dices, déjalo ser feliz

- Pero...y yo...- volvió a preguntar, como aquel lejano día de diciembre- que será de mí...

- Debes aprender a vivir tu propia vida- Le dijo Max- antes de que te haya ido...Tu corazón es grande y eres bellísima...estoy seguro de que llegará la persona que mereces, sólo que si no estás alerta puede que la dejes pasar sin darte cuenta.

-oh...Max- murmuró volviendo a ocultar el rostro en su pecho- Estoy tan sola...

La reunión finalizó con una aprobación mayoritaria al proyecto de Lisa. Todos los asistentes, conformes o no, comenzaron a realizar los preparativos para regresar a sus asignaciones.

Lisa caminaba por uno de los pasillos superiores, sin saber si sentirse satisfecha por la aprobación obtenida para su idea de alejar a Alkhar de la Tierra. Tenía claro como todos que como cualquier otra cosa podría llevarlos al fracaso, pero valía la pena arriesgarse si con ello ganaban tiempo para terminar con la fabricación del nuevo Crucero espacial. Estaba a punto de cruzar uno de los semi iluminados espacios acondicionados como miradores cuando la persona menos esperada se cruzó en su camino. Y le sonrió con esa sonrisa amplia y olvidada, se acercó a ella que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y la apretó con fuerza entre sus brazos...

-Por favor- suplicó el hombre desesperadamente- No digas nada, no te alejes, solamente quiero volver a abrazarte. Oh, Lizzie...No quiero interferir en tu vida, simplemente necesito acabar de exorcizar tu recuerdo de este modo...

-Karl...yo...

El la separó de su regazo para observar sus ojos esmeralda, para acariciar su rostro y por un instante Lisa se sintió como hipnotizada, como si una misteriosa fuerza le llevara de regreso al pasado...sus ojos brillaron con fuerza y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Karl Riber estaba allí, de pie frente a ella, mirándola con esos ojos oscuros como el espacio infinito. Con esos ojos que creyó reconocer en otro rostro y otra persona ya perdida en sus recuerdos. Karl Riber estaba allí sonriéndole como si nunca hubiese marchado hacia Marte, como si se hubiese despedido de ella la tarde anterior para reencontrarla ese día. Lisa vaciló por un segundo mientras trataba de acomodar cuidadosamente sus pensamientos, analizó cada latido de su corazón y por un instante su pecho dolió como en el instante en que oyó acerca de los sobrevivientes de la base marciana mas el dolor fue fugaz cual un suspiro y dio paso a un sentimiento de profunda alegría, esbozó lentamente esa suave sonrisa que él recordaba tan entrañablemente

-Karl...- se abrazó a Riber, para desahogar toda la angustia que había guardado desde el momento en que él había desparecido, desde que no le había encontrado en la Base Sarah, desde que oyera a Breetai anunciando la llegada de los refugiados...No era ese el llanto de la aceptación de un antiguo amor, sino la emoción propia de volver a encontrar a un ser querido cuando casi todos estaban muertos por esa loca guerra que los envolvió de pronto

-Lizzie- repitió él disfrutando cada silaba de ese nombre este es un momento que jamás crei poder vivir...Te extrañé tanto todos estos años.

- Y yo a ti, Karl. Te esperé tanto tiempo...lloré por tu muerte aún cuando me negué a creer que estuvieses muerto y mira ahora...estás aquí cuando ya casi te había olvidado...

-Se que esto es muy difícil para ti, más aún, a veces la vida es tan incomprensible y esto tenía que sucedernos, pequeña- le sonrio mirándola a los ojos- No llores más, recuerda que no me gusta verte triste.-suspiró- Insisto que no deseo entrometerme en tu vida, simplemente estoy aquí para recordarte que te quiero mucho y que respeto cada decisión tuya aún si no estoy en ella...Yo sé que perdí mi lugar en tu vida, injusto o no, lo perdí y tú estás en tu derecho de ser feliz...Yo te quiero tanto, Lisa. Que hasta soy capaz de olvidar mi estupido egoísmo y dejar que seas feliz con ese...General Hunter. Por que sé que lo haz elegido, tenías todo el derecho de olvidarme...

-pero ahora no lloro de pena...-aceptó ella. Por una razón sumamente íntima Lisa no se sintió avergonzada de ese llanto-apenas puedo creer que estás aquí conmigo

Karl suspiró de nuevo y le miró agradecido, se inclinó hacia ella y como sintiera un respingo advirtió.

-No es ese tipo de beso, Lisa. Ya sé que amas a otro y yo no quiero ser un problema para ti- ella aceptó con timidez ese beso que Karl le dio en la frente mientras ponía fin a sus lágrimas con un suave suspiro- Al contrario, estoy feliz de que tú seas feliz.

-Gracias Karl

-No me lo agradezcas- le dijo tomándole del brazo para guiarla al metálico banquillo que daba al ventanal del mirador- te aseguro de que a pesar de todo siento muchos celos del General Hunter, asi que- sonrió calidamente-..confiesa...

-Confesar qué?-sonrió ruborizándose involuntariamente ante esa alusión a Rick

-Bueno, te conozco y creo adivinar el por qué decidiste mantener tu apellido de soltera. Dime, hace cuanto eres la señora Hayes-Hunter?

-Oh, Karl!...- le golpeó suavemente el pecho, sonriendo mientras se terminaba de secar el llanto de las mejillas y recuperaba toda su serenidad- Rick y yo no estamos casados!...

-Hummm, - se llevó una mano a la barbilla pensativo, permitiendose una broma con un dejo de verdad- entonces no todo está perdido...-ella le mir´o con calidez, pero no por eso dejó de ser sincera

La historia que me une a Rick es tan extraña como intensa. Lo amo profundamente, hemos pasado por momentos buenos y por verdaderas tragedias. Juntos vimos la tierra destruida hace un par de años y juntos comenzamos a reconstruirla...sufrimos la perdida de amigos comunes y...

-Hey!- exc1amó algo azorado- ël parece un héroe...Qué injusto! . me lleva más ventaja de lo que pude suponer...- trato de sonar comico pero tanta maravilla junta acerca del general realmente exaltaba sus heridas sentimentales

-Puede parecer un héroe...de hecho lo es para mucho y admito que para mi tambien lo ha sido directamente, pero te aseguro que suele ser un verdadero cretino cuando se lo propone- había sonreído cariñosamente al recordar el lado oscuro de la personalidad de su amante porqué también recordó sus propios arrebatos de vieja gruñona que solía tener de vez en cuando.

-Bueno, por lo visto si te pregunto algo como " Háblame de ti" necesariamente tendré que oir alusiones al señor maravilla, aunque no lo desee- no había sarcasmo o ironía en sus palabras y Lisa supo entenderlo- Así que...por favor, háblame de ti. Cuéntame qué ha sido de tu padre, cómo es que ahora estás aquí...No es que jamás haya pensado en ti como una gran oficial sino porque eres tan joven aún.

- Bueno, el Almirante...mi padre- de corrigió al recordar con amargura la última vez que lo vió a través del monitor defectuoso de la Base Alaska- falleció en la prmera Gran Batalla robotech contra los Zentraedis...

- -Lo siento mucho

- No te preocupes, - continuó ella- el como el resto del Consejo estaba en contra de las negociaciones de paz. Personalmente tuve la desagradable experiencia de conocer en terreno el enorme poder de esa raza y traté de persuadirles pero no pude...Me sorprende hasta el día de hoy que la Tierra no hubiese sido reducida a polvo estelar como ocurria con el planeta de la princesa Leia...recuerdas cómo te gustaba ver esa película?

- Como olvidarlo!- sonrió realmente divertido de que lisa recordara sus preferencias en el séptimo arte- La llegada a mi vida de los Trantesios me la recordó durante todos estos años. Puedo imaginarlo. Vi lo que ocurrió en Trantesia

- Aún así, el Supremo Dolza tenía su propia flota de casi 5 millones de naves listas para atacar

- Santo Dios!...es un poder destructivo enorme , eso es mucho más de lo que ví en Trantesia- se corrigió totalmente sorprendido

- Eso traté de informar al Alto mando pero ellos consideraron que el proyecto secreto del Gran Cañón iba a ser la solución para todo...Lamentablemente se equivocaron. El poder del Gran Cañón fue inútil y de no mediar la deserción de la División Breetai y el Quadrono habríamos sido derrotados totalmente y la raza humana habría sido aniquilada.

- Bueno, he oido que también una joven cantante llamada Minmei fue una pieza clave para vencer a los zentraedis en la primera guerra

Lisa palideció al oir ese nombre, pronunciado de la boca menos pensada. Hasta cuando la estrellita iba a incomodarla más aún , cuando dejaría de sentir ese escalofrío al oirla nombar...de repente se oía a sí misma diciéndole a Rick que confiara en su amor y no temiera a Riber, pero ella...porqueno podía seguir su propio consejo.

- Minmei- repitió ella- Bueno, Minmei tiene una voz privilegiada y esas circunstancias que para los simples mortales no pasan de ser algo común, como por ejemplo cantar o ser reina de un concurso de belleza para los alienigenas fue un suceso devastador. No habían estado en contacto con una civilización como la nuestra, con nuestra cultura desde hace cientos de años por lo que oir una simple canción los anuló en combate. El por qué, si te lo preguntas es algo que no terminamos de explicarnos, ni siquiera el propio Exedore, la persona más sabia de los zentredis aliados puede explicarlo.

- Debe ser ese embrujo que la música tiene por sí sola lo que los afectó de manera tan drástica...además, la chica es preciosa, ví unas fotos y...- decía Riber algo maravillado

- Bueno, también es tractiva y adorable- karl notó un dejo de enfado en el tono de Lisa lo que pareció sorprenderle- es más , rick la conoce muy bien y yo también. Tal vez cuando estemos en la tierra puedas conocerla en persona.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¡Qué? ¿Por qué preguntas?- trató de sonreir

- Pareces molesta.- le dijo con tono obvio

- Olvídalo...tal vez si tengo más tiempo pueda ponerte al tanto de la vida de Lynn Minmei, si es que no la averiguas con algún soldado. Por qué ahora no me hablas de ti- pidió sonriéndole de manera angelical.

- Bueno, mi vida no ha sido tan excitante como quisiera. Nada tiene de espectacular ser esclavo y trabajar en minas durante 16 horas en un día que sólo tiene 22- contestó olvidándose de Minmei- ...comer cosas indescriptibles y no tener siquiera un juego de naipes para pasar el tiempo o un cuaderno y bolígrafo para escribir. Lo único que me mantuvo cuerdo a mi y al resto fue recordar mejores tiempos, porque ninguno pensaba siquiera con volver a la tierra. Nuestro planeta esta tan cambiado ahora, hasta tiene esta monstruosidad alienígena como satélite...

- Es cierto, pero esta monstruosidad es nuestra principal fuente de energía ahora

- Lo sé, no quise sonar ofensivo, disculpame...

- No hay problema, no lo eres- sonrió- yo pensaría lo mismo de ser tú , llegando de un exilio aterrador.

Riber la miro y le sonrio, luego ambos quedaron en silencio mirando la luna tras la Tierra.

Rick no solía espiar a la gente, bueno tal vez sólo cuando era estrictamente necesario porque se tratara de algo relacionado con su persona y ahora, estaba oculto tras un muro, tratando de adivinar lo que significaban esas lágrimas y esas sonrisas. Había seguido a Lisa para sorprenderla con algún gesto romántico antes de irse, pero ahora se hallaba totalmente desorientado. AL tiempo que analizaba a la pareja estaba siempre alerta de no ser sorprendido por alguien del personal...rogó por que eso no ocurriera y al parecer sus oraciones fueron escuchadas pues como nunca, desde que llegó a ese satélite, nadie utilizó el pasillo que daba al mirador. Max era como una parte de su conciencia y recordó sus palabras acerca de Lisa reencontrando a Karl y su propio temor a ese momento, no podía dejar de atormentarse con las dudas...Cómo estaría sintiéndose Lisa, que estaría sintiendo respecto a él...quiso ser optimista recordando los momentos compartidos en la intimidad, pero nada pudo hacer en contra de ese recuerdo que clavaba como aguijón en su pecho, El de Lisa queriendo morir por Karl Riber...recordó cuantas veces él mismo se habría sacrificado por salvar a su adorado ídolo de adolescente, cuantas veces salió al frío del espacio y las batallas sin temer a la muerte salvo si esta no sirviera para su mayor propósito, el de proteger a la frágil Minmei de los Monstruosos Zentraedis como lo hacían los caballeros de armaduras relucientes con sus princesas en la Edad Media cuando luchaban con dragones. Sintió muchas cosas en ese momento, sintió miedo, rabia, dolor pero por sobre todo sintió amor, ese amor certero e indudable, ese amor que sólo Lisa había despertado en su alma.

Había mucho de fraternalismo en la actitud de ambos en ese instante, se habían sentado en las banquetas frias para conversar de tantos años de ausencia y de los años compartidos. Karl pudo conocer el destino de toda la familia Hayes y fue muy triste pensar que era Lisa la única sobreviviente del clan, nunca había estimado profundamente al Almirante Hayes, pero si le respetaba y era una pena la pérdida un ser humano por razones tan increíblemente nefastas.

Lisa oyó con admiración todo cuanto él dijo , de sus años en la base, de su esclavitud en un planeta lejano, y de su cautiverio en un crucero zentraedi...habían tantas cosas que compartir que el tiempo pasó sin que lo notaran, y no fue simplemente el tiempo el que pasó, pues Rick, apremiado por las ordenes recibidas luego de la reunión debió alejarse por el oscuro pasillo, en soledad y sacando nuevas conclusiones a partir de sentimientos y pensamientos nuevos luego de esos minutos como espía. Había uno en especial, lo había pensado vagamente cuando regresó a la formación luego de que visitara a Lisa en su frío cuarto en el ala médica, volvió a pensarlo cuando escoltaba al crucero de Breetai, incluso llegó a atormentarse con ese pensamiento la última vez que hicieron el amor...ahora todo estaba claro para él. Más que nunca era hora de ser maduro para sus asuntos como siempre lo hubo soñado Max, como le habrían pedido ser el viejo Pops y Roy. Una parte deseada pero desconocida había nacido en Rick a cada paso que lo fue alejando de Lisa y Riber, una parte que no terminaba de aceptar pero que lamentablemente era más fuerte que cualquier otro pensamiento. Había llegado su hora para madurar otro poco y a su manera, así de golpe como siempre...porque siempre se había echo el sordo a las razones de su propia mente hasta que la vida llegaba y le abofeteaba para hacerlo despertar, y esta vez la cachetada había sido muy potente, tanto que hizo que su percepción de la vida y los sentimientos girasen en 360 grados...se dirigió a su cuarto para empacar. Tendría un momento para estar con Lisa antes de marcharse y allí podría hablar con ella de amor...


	10. Capitulo 10

Khare estaba sentado frente a la pantalla de la nave principal de la Flota Armgst, escuchando ese mensaje taciturno e incoherente de Lord Alkhar. Carente de sentido y carente de fuerza:

" La Alianza ha cedido nuestra petición de Protocultura, Khare.- le decía- Estaré de regreso en las próximas 48 horas para que analicemos la ruta a seguir con las naves. Cuidado con lo que haces en mi ausencia. Recuerda que yo tengo leales servidores en mi ejercito..."

La comunicación se cerró de golpe y Khare se rió del Caballero de la Guerra, rió con ganas ante el asombro de los oficiales en el puente junto a él.

-Estaré aquí, Lord Alkhar- le dijo a la pantalla de color azul- claro que estaré aquí. No me perdería la derrota de los micronianos por nada del mundo...- Alzó la vista para observar a los demás soldados y se puso de pie para arengarles- Y ustedes...¿ Que están mirando? ...Regresen a su trabajo ahora mismo! Ya lo oyeron, Lord Alkhar llegará en cualquier momento...

El habitáculo de Rick estaba en penumbras, una simple luz iluminaba al joven General mientras este guardaba su uniforme de parada en un pequeño bolso. Vestía nuevamente el traje de combate del Skull , blanco con rojo. Hacía todo de una manera casi programada, se estaba poniendo los guantes cuando se abrió la puerta luego de que un suave golpe anunciara a una visita.

-Estaba abierta.- dijo ella acercándose a el, suavemente- pensé que estarías en el Hangar, pero vine aquí por las dudas.

Rick se irguió para mirarla serenamente y Lisa entendió, por ese nuevo brillo en sus ojos de que algo había ocurrido.

-Te estaba esperando, aunque temí que no llegaras...

-Rick , - le dijo Lisa, algo complicada por la explicación que iba a darle, imaginando que él pudo haberla visto con Riber y que a raíz de eso tuviera esa expresión en su rostro- He estado hablando con Karl...

-Lo sé...

-Nos viste- él se detuvo ante ella para verla a los ojos- No estás molesto?

-No.- no mentía, no estaba molesto, más bien se sentía abrumado y triste

- Rick,- lo miró sin entender, esperaba una verborrea de su parte pero no hubo nada- Qué te ocurre?

- Nada.- sonrió con la más tierna de sus sonrisas y se inclinó a besarla en los labios con un beso tibio y profundo- simplemente te amo.- le dijo después.- debo partir, Lisa...Irás conmigo al hangar?

- Claro que sí, tontito. Por eso estoy aquí. -Sonrió avanzando junto a él luego de darle un abrazo aún sin comprender esa actitud.

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos hubo un prolongado silencio, Lisa pensaba que Rick estaba enfadado y se lo estaba ocultando y Rick pensaba en cómo decirle lo que tanto deseaba y tanto temía al mismo tiempo. El elevador abrió sus puertas metálicas para recibirlos como una boca hambrienta. Hunter finalmente comenzó a hablar dejando caer su bolso, mientras el ascensor descendía con ese ruidito mecánico que recordaba a un extractor de aire...

-Lisa, he estado pensando en nosotros. Hemos pasado momentos felices juntos, hemos reído y llorado juntos... hemos hecho muchas cosas juntos que nunca olvidaremos, lo sabemos de sobra, No?

-No te entiendo...

-Oh, Lisa...- murmuró finalmente abrazándola y besando su frente- Como deseo ser egoísta de nuevo y pensar sólo en mí...pero Diablos!, no puedo hacerlo, si hay algo que he aprendido en todo el tiempo que he estado contigo es que no puedo pensar sólo en mí ...No puedo dejar de lado tus sentimientos y tus pensamientos, cariño.- ella alzó la vista para mirarle fijamente, no formuló una pregunta, pues esta estaba ya perfectamente trazada en su mirada y Rick quiso retroceder...pero ya había comenzado a hablar- Riber estará aquí, quiera yo o no...en el Satélite, junto a Ti , mientras yo estaré amándote más que nunca desde la tierra, mientras estaré pensando a diario si volverá a despertar en ti ese gran sentimiento que sentías por él...Cariño. no estoy diciéndote adiós, es sólo que temo que debo dejarte libre por un tiempo, para que descubras qué es lo que sientes por él, ahora que ha vuelto...

-Pero, Rick...yo te amo...- inquirió ella apenas-..y no necesito...

-Oye...-sonrió tratando de sonar convincente- este no es un adiós, tampoco le estoy dejando el camino libre...sólo quiero que tú no tengas dudas acerca de lo que sientes por él y por mi, Lisa. Quiero que estés totalmente clara respecto a nosotros...de eso depende nuestro futuro. No sería capaz de obligarte a estar conmigo si después te descubriré suspirando por él...-trató de reír pero no pudo conseguirlo.

-Rick.. -sus ojos brillaban por el llanto reprimido, repitió apretando sus finos y largos dedos en los fuertes brazos de él- No te entiendo..

-Ni siquiera yo, Lisa. Pero sé que es lo mejor por ahora...y mi corazón me dice que no me equivoco en esto. Que debemos hacerlo, no por mí, sino por ti...y cualquiera sea tu decisión...debes saber que te amo como jamás creí se podía amar a alguien.

-Rick , no me hagas esto...-trató de liberarse de sus brazos creyendo que le estaba tomando el pelo, tratando de tragarse el llanto y queriendo despertar si todo era una pesadilla- ...No ...- lo miró con consternación...- No lo entiendo...

-ya lo entenderás.- Volvió a tomar sus manos para atraerla a su cuerpo, el ascensor se acercaba suavemente a su destino, mostrando con números verdes el nivel 45 A, mientras el contador en rojo marcaba el nivel 41 y una voz llamaba a todos los pilotos del Skull a sus posiciones . - Y créeme, esto me duele demasiado...tanto que no sé por que lo hago...

-Pues no lo hagas!- exclamó en un intento final de liberarse pero Rick la apretó con fuerza y la beso en los labios, reteniéndola cuanto pudo sin importarle que la puerta se hubiese abierto dejando al descubierto una escena que muchos esperaban ver pero de la que pocos realmente fueron testigos, prolongando ese beso como si de ello dependiera toda su existencia, dejando una lagrima rodar solitaria por su morena mejilla...-Te amo- fue lo ultimo que Lisa oyó de él, un gemido más que un susurro. No habría protocolo de despedida, ambos lo sabían. Ahora la voz del operador de Comando llamaba al despegue de los cazas ubicados en el hangar por lo que Rick debió correr, apenas teniendo tiempo de recoger su bolso...Lisa se volvió a él...adelantándose, dispuesta a seguirlo pero se detuvo en seco luego de dar un par de pasos...La compuerta de seguridad se había cerrado ante ella, ahora un muro de metal la terminaba de separar de él...apretó los puños, los ojos cerrados ordenándose a si misma no llorar, se sentía herida pero profundamente furiosa con él, cuando pudo alzar el rostro nuevamente se encontró con la mirada curiosa de un par de técnicos a los cuales dirigió la furiosa mirada que merecía Rick, ellos bajaron la vista tan abrumados que volvieron a su trabajo apenas se supieron descubiertos...que más daba...no era la primera vez que la importante Oficial hacía blanco en inocentes por culpa del piloto de veritechs. Lisa retrocedió al elevador, sus manos temblaban cuando pulsó los botones para dirigirse a su habitación.

Caminó un par de minutos que le parecieron siglos, en su memoria hacían eco las palabras de Rick, el rostro de Rick, el aroma de Rick...la sensación de Rick y ella estaba odiándolo pero al mismo tiempo no terminaba de convencerse de que él se había alejado. La puerta se cerró tras ella con un sep. Observó alrededor...El estuvo allí junto a ella esa madrugada, el la besó y le hizo el amor, se había entregado a ella como nunca antes lo había sentido pero ahora el cuarto estaba vacio, Rick se había ido oficialmente de su vida...Se tendió en la cama cual una zombie que regresa a su tumba..por el blando cobertor se filtraba aún el perfume que el cuerpo de Rick hubo dejado en las sabanas ,se cubrió el rostro con las manos sintiendo que no había llanto en sus ojos sino un loco palpitar en su corazón un latido desigual de rapidez y lentitud al mismo tiempo...algo asfixiante, desesperante...la noche anterior, los meses desde el fin de Khyron no podían ser una invención de su mente, ella lo amaba, él la amaba...Por qué pensar en Karl como una amenaza? No podía llorar...por un momento creyó que iba a morir a causa del dolor en su pecho y la falta de aire...no salían las lagrimas y toda ella suplicaba por una para que se llevara la angustia de ese momento, pero nada...Karl se había convertido para Rick en lo que Minmei siempre había sido para ella...una sombra, una nube que aun cuando el sol brillaba no dejaba de nublar el cielo...:

- Por qué Rick,- murmuró ocultando el rostro entre sus manos- por qué?

El infinito se mostró glorioso y refulgente ante los ojos llorozos de Rick Hunter...como burlándose con su brillante majestuosidad del dolor que estaba sintiendo. Giró el rostro para ver cerrarse la compuerta exterior del hangar en un inútil gesto, como si con ello pudiera ver el rostro de Lisa, ese que no pudo ver por correr a seguir las ordenes de una voz desconocida, por correr y huir por primera vez antes de que su determinación se hiciera añicos ante la mujer que amaba.

Volvió la vista al frente, llorando libremente y como un niño...

-Te amo, Lisa...Diablos!... cómo te amo...- gimió apretando los dientes y acelerando su veritech al máximo como si con eso lograra dejar también atrás su dolor, la pequeña nave se perdió como muchas otras, devoradas por el brillante color azul y blanco de la Tierra que se abrió como la madre que recibe a sus hijos y los protege entre blancos almohadones ante cualquier peligro.

Tocar tierra fue un acto reflejo, lo mismo recibir el planillero con las ordenes ahora que estaba de regreso.

Cuando Max se aproximó a recibirlo se detuvo en seco ante esa expresión que hacía mucho no veía en él...Se preguntó qué diablos ocurriría ahora, si con la ida de Rick al Satélite todo el asunto Riber debía quedar muerto y enterrado...por un instante tuvo la idea de que Lisa hubiese cedido al pasado y sintió verdadera compasión por su amigo.

-Hola Max- lo saludó tendiéndole la mano mientras caminaban en dirección a la base

- Hola Rick- contestó él mirándolo con el ceño fruncido- te estaba esperando...Quiero saber qué noticias traes...

- Hmmm...Profesionales o Privadas- observó Rick en medio de un suspiro

- Tal vez ambas...- sonrió con inocencia-...pero dame un segundo antes de ilustrarme...Adivina quién estuvo aquí durante la emergencia...

- Ilustrame...- pidió con el mismo tono de Max, aunque ya sabía que se trataba de ella...

- Minmei...Rick, realmente tenemos que hablar de ella, amigo...

- Lo sé , hay un par de cosas que no te conté...pero ahora estoy cansado Max, por favor disculpame...-le cedió el planillero - tenemos reconocimiento a las 2300...tal vez podamos hablar un poco antes de salir de la Tierra de nuevo...

Max se detuvo mientras rick lo dejaba atrás con un planillero en la mano y con la certeza de que había pasado, volverían al espacio...pero...Para qué?


	11. capitulo 11

La luna aparecía a ratos en el cielo, como si saltara de nube en nube. Hacía frío y en las pistas de aterrizaje se dibujaban charcos con la lluvia que había caído hacía un par de horas, asemejándose a pedazos de espejos rotos que reflejaban el cielo oscuro, las nubes, la luna y las luces intermitentes de los vehículos de mantenimiento.

Cuando Max se encontró con Rick le sonrió con esa innata sonrisa positiva que a veces el joven General odiaba, pero esa noche la prefería a cualquier otra. Sabía que terminaría confesándole todo lo ocurrido desde la última conversación que tuvieron en su departamento aún cuando tenía la impresión de que Sterling supiera todo lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza aún antes de que él pudiera decir alguna palabra. A veces se consideraba afortunado de tener un amigo así, después de haber perdido a Roy.

-Muy bien, jefe. A las pistas otra vez.- le dijo Max- espero que podamos tener una conversación tranquila, ya que vamos a estar ocho largas horas patrullando.

Yo también lo espero Max y lamento mi comportamiento de hoy en la mañana...- Comenzó a disculparse pero Max le interrumpió haciendo un guiño

No te preocupes Rick, imagino como pudo haber sido ese tremendo cónclave teniendo presente a Leonard, sobre todo. Además cuando tienes esa expresión en tu cara nunca es por nimiedades ya sean personales o privadas, amigo.

Gracias- musitó realmente agradecido- me alegra tener un amigo como tú.

- ;Lo sé, - sonrió Sterling dándole una palmadita - Tienes la suerte de ser uno de los pocos hombres que cuentan con ese privilegio, por no decir el único

Ambos compartieron una sonrisa y como habían llegado al Skull-1 se despidieron como era su costumbre, un golpe de puños seguido de un apretón de manos. Max se alejó silbando. Todavía faltaban varios metros para alcanzar su Veritech.

Una vez al calor de la cabina, Rick miró hacia fuera: a los técnicos vestidos de naranjo que se movían diligentemente entre las aeronaves, los camiones de mantenimiento con sus luces y sirenas intermitentes y pensó en la vida, en como hubiera sido la vida de Rick Hunter de haber nacido en otro tiempo o de haber vivido como un hombre normal, un civil, sin ninguna SDF de por medio. Tal vez estaría casado con alguna chica para él sin rostro, tal vez ya tendría un hijo...o tal vez dos y por eso habría estado tan ocupado que no habría podido ir a visitar a Roy, al menos no en Ciudad Macross. No habría conocido a Minmei, ella no habría sido famosa o tal vez si, pero no tanto o no de esa manera tan cercana a él...No habría conocido a Lisa y con eso habría evitado ser un dolor de cabeza para ella. La vida hubiese sido tan distinta pero al mismo tiempo no imaginaba su vida sin ella, ahora, después de haber vivido tanto y conocido tanto podía asegurar que podía prescindir de todo mas no de ella y por primera vez desde que había decidido dar un paso atrás se sentía arrepentido. Tenía miedo de ese patrullaje, de la posibilidad de que su espíritu impulsivo actuase y abandonara todo por ir al Satélite a pedir clemencia...pero lo que más estaba temiendo de ello era el enfrentarse a la Corte Marcial en la que ella se convertía cuando se enfadaba y en lo terca y sorda a sus razones cuando él la lastimaba y estaba mucho más que seguro que la había herido.

Siguió por inercia la orden del controlador de tráfico y puso en marcha los motores . La energía calentó y puso en marcha las turbinas y en menos de un minuto estaba ya sobre los charcos, sobre todos, remontándose alto entre las nubes hasta alcanzar ese lugar donde el cielo es absolutamente claro y las estrellas nítidas, donde la luz de la luna baña la superficie de las nubes tan poderosamente que les da un resplandor propio, casi celestial. Ajustó los lentes polarizados de su casco y habló al ver aparecer el Veritech de Max cerca de su ala derecha.

Skull 1 a Bermellón 5 , me copias?

Copiando fuerte y claro, Skull-1

Ok, Max ya te veo, revisa tu panel, acabo de enviarte un pequeño regalo.

Los ojos de Max se abrieron por la sorpresa y sintió una mezcla de alegría y emoción...un silbido muy poco ortodoxo se dejo oir en el transmisor.

Vaya sorpresa. Con razón había tanto hermetismo respecto de la asignación de este turno.

A-ha! – sonrio Rick- Bienvenido al espacio.

Muchas gracias...- sonrió y Rick también, casi podía imaginar la expresión el rostro de Sterling.- aunque honestamente pensé que esto tomaría un par de días...por decirlo menos.

Bueno,- bromeó Hunter ahora- Tienes la suerte de ser uno de los dos hombres que cuentan con semejante privilegio.- Ambos sonrieron, cada uno en su pequeño espacio pero unidos innegablemente por los mismos anhelos y una meta en común: Proteger a la Tierra.

Ambas naves giraron en 180 grados hasta convertirse en una sombra contra la luna. Sus destinos los llevaban mucho más allá, donde los Armur 29 y 56 cumplían como estación Espacial de abastecimiento y control luego de que emergiera la flota Armgst en la órbita de Marte.

Lisa avanzaba por uno de los pasillos del SF y en su rostro no había expresión alguna que delatara la manera en que se sentía, salvo su mirada, pero sólo alguien que la conociera perfectamente podría darse cuenta de esa mezcla de impotencia, rabia y pena que la embargaban y para ella eso era un consuelo, nadie a bordo la conocía ya de ese modo. Caminaba con paso firme sólo se detuvo al llegar a una compuerta junto a la que pulsó un botón. El metal se separó en dos bloques y dejó a la vista un solitario casino, donde un par de soldados y un mesero compartían la rutina de la comida y la música de David Arkenstone, tan fiel a la vista espectacular del imnenso espacio exterior desde la gigantesca ventana. Justo allí, en medio del enorme ventanal se hallaba sentado Karl Riber.

Hola!- saludó el hombre, parándose y sonriéndole ampliamente

Hola...

Toma asiento- sonrió para ayudarla con su silla.

Gracias,- sonrió pacíficamente ella,- espero que no des tantos rodeos y me digas qué es lo tan importante que no puede esperar hasta mañana, Karl...va a ser medianoche en la Tierra...y para mi organismo también.

Karl sacó un oficio de una carpeta que había junto a él y se lo extendió. Lisa lo leyó y la reacción no se hizo esperar, cuando alzó la vista para verlo, Karl pudo ver algo que no tenía registrado en su memoria...Lizzie estaba enfadada por lo que su propia sonrisa se disolvió como una nube de verano

Por qué lo haces...?- sin esperar respuesta agregó- mírate...- en menos de 12 horas estarás vistiendo un uniforme de cadete de esos mismos que solías odiar...Qué le sucedió al pacífico señor Riber que yo conocí?...Karl... Tú detestabas la guerra y ahora...- no pudo seguir... simplemente con imaginárselo de uniforme, todos sus conceptos acerca de quien fuese Riber antes de su liberación se desplomaban inexorablemente luego de leer ese petitorio. Parecía que realmente Karl Riber, ese que se había ido en una misión a Marte hacía años realmente había muerto.

Vamos, Lisa- le dijo seriamente- por lo que se tú no amas la guerra. Ademàs el ejército no debe ser tan malo o explícame por qué te enrolaste y por que ostentas un rango de tanta excelencia y para que hablar de tu círculo de amigos intimos.

Eso no tiene nada que ver. Tú y yo jamás fuimos iguales.-contestó con una sutil dureza nacida de la más pura honestidad.

Y eso era lo que nos unía más, Lisa, pero ya nada ni nadie es como antes, no lo eres tú ni yo ni la Tierra...Además pienso que deberías apoyarme, estamos enfrentando una situación digamos que...algo crítica donde se necesitan hombres capacitados y con ánimo de defender nuestro planeta. No eres la más indicada para vetar mi libre albedrío.

Ella lo miró fijamente, sin parpadear hasta que Karl se sintió lo suficientemente incómodo como para bajar el rostro.

Por favor, dime que no lo haces para probar algo, Karl. Estar en batalla no es ningún juego de niños...yo he visto morir gente valiosa de las maneras más horribles aún cuando estaban capacitadas y animosas como para defender al mundo entero...

Y yo también!... entiende...han pasado tantas cosas que lo que menos quiero ahora es ver morir a alguien teniendo los brazos cruzados y los pies en la tierra o en este satélite...además que podría querer probar, Lizzie?...y se hizo la pregunta a sí mismo más que a ella- Que puedo ser mejor soldado que tu General? No estoy tan loco Lisa. Me harían falta mil batallas para llegar a tener la mitad de sus medallas...el que uno esté en el momento y lugar adecuado se da una vez en un millón y por lo que oí el general Hunter fue precisamente ese uno del que hablamos...- estaba siendo dulcemente irónico y Lisa sintió la tentación de reir aún a pesar de su enojo...sentía que discutir con Riber sobre Rick o el ejercito era como reprender a un hermano que luego de militar en Greenpeace hubiese decidido aprovechar la temporada de patos para decorar con uno chino su biblioteca.

Karl...

Ok...Perdón no volveré a mencionar al señor Hunter...¿Quieres un café?

Por favor, pero yo invito.

Bueno, acepto pero sólo por esta vez, al fin y al cabo tu eres Almirante y tienes mejor sueldo que un futuro cadete...Pero cuando sea Teniente te invitaré a salir de copas y pagaré todo- llamó al mesero con un gesto.

como tú digas- sonrió con melancolía al recordar aquella vez en que fue ella quien dijo una frase similar estando con Rick y descubrió otra que su vida parecía hecha de reminiscencias del pasado.- Bueno, si tu solicitud es aceptada tendrás que irte a la Academia...Buenas noches, - saludó al mesero quien le saludo con reverencia al reconocerla- eso significa ir a la Tierra y ver a ese General que parece ser tan molesto para ti...No tendrás que quejarte, pues te lo buscaste al decidirte a enrolarte sin pedir consejo.

Debía hacerlo? Le miró pícaro- creí que ya era mayor de edad al momento de dejar la Tierra. Y cuando llené ese oficio mi documento de Identidad me lo confirmaba por muuuuchos años...Buenas noches, Eddie, 2 capuccinos por favor.-

El hombre que vestía de riguroso blanco se alejó llevando el pedido y Lisa se sintió más tranquila

-Si no te conociera pensaría que estás coqueteándome

Por Dios, Lisa! No! Qué más quisiera yo!- la miró tiernamente sonriendo- sólo es mi masculinidad re encontrándose conmigo luego de tantos años sin una compañía femenina tan agradable, pues obviaré tu sermón de hace un momento. Había perdido la costumbre de hablar con una chica y sinceramente eres la única con la que quiero hacerlo...pero dime...de verdad parece que te coqueteo?- Lisa asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y el se ruborizó cubriéndose la cara con una mano, realmente azorado- lo siento..- volvió a mirarla- debe ser que a veces olvido que sólo somos amigos

Esta vez Lisa no sonrió, fue ella quien desvió la mirada. Dadas las circunstancias le habría encantado estar en otra 'posición pero Rick y su extraña decisión de dejarla "libre" recién un par de horas atrás le tenían casi en las nubes pues estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para pensar en algo que no fuera eso.

Khare caminaba a sus anchas en la sala de mando del crucero de Lord Alkhar, sus ojos oscuros escudriñaban cada rincón como buscando algo y al mismo tiempo se hallaba sumido en profundas cavilaciones. Cómo sublevar al grupo Armgst y ponerlo bajo su mando? Dónde se hallaría Lord Khyron? Sería mejor sacar sus pocas naves y dirigirse al espacio profundo en busca de la División de su mentor?

Maldito Grell, astuto como pocos había robado para sí el favor del Caballero de la Guerra que por tanto tiempo había acariciado y se quedo como su primer oficial, mermando todas sus posibilidades de surgir dentro de la Flota. Sabía que junto a Khyron habrían podido hacer mucho en contra de los micronianos, simplemente debían hallar el punto debil, ese que todo enemigo tiene, por muy poderoso que sea.

Alguna señal de la División Khyron?- consultó toscamente al operador que estaba sentado junto a él frente a un monitor azul

No señor.

Pues, Sigan buscando! ...Ordena que preparen mi pod, me dirijo a mi crucero. Si su Excelencia - se refería a Alkhar- se digna a dejar de lado a los micronianos y se comunica con ustedes, deriven la comunicación a mi receptor personal...Comprendido?

Si, Señor!—sontestó cuando Khare ya no oía pues había salido ya de la sala.

El Zentraedi observó un momento por sobre su hombro...

Maldito engreído...-farfulló pulsando unos controles...

Breetai y Alkhar se hallaban juntos, en el mismo receptáculo, de pie, mirando el espacio oscuro e infinito.

Lord Breetai, me sorprende todo lo que deben hacer para entregar un par de matrices de protocultura cuando tienen la fábrica en pleno funcionamiento.

ah, mi estimado Lord Alkhar- contestó permitiéndose sonreír- eso es algo que nuestra raza nunca conoció y se llama burocracia.

Y en qué consiste eso de la burocracia? Es alguna estrategia militar?- consultó con suspicacia

Oh no, claro que no! Sólo se trata de llenar papeles y esos mismos datos guardarlos en un ordenador...

Oh!-contestó simplemente dándose por satisfecho aún cuando sospechaba que su interlocutor le escondía la verdadera naturaleza de la "Burocracia"

Créame que su petición será atendida y satisfecha en mucho menos tiempo que muchas otras cosas que se tratan burocráticamente.

Eso me tranquiliza- mintió cruzando los brazos. Breetai lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y siguió mirando hacia fuera, guardó silencio por un instante y luego inquirió sin mirarlo

_así que vuestra petición es simplemente un poco de protocultura. ¿ Y después? Sólo han de irse de este sistema?

Dificil de creer no? Camarada

Bueno. Lo es conociendo la naturaleza de nuestro pueblo.

-No puedo pedir un voto de confianza, después de todo debo ser tratado como una amenaza para ustedes y su alianza.

-No tanto como una amenaza sino que es por decirlo de algún modo como un huésped de alta exigencia.

Alkhar apenas giró el rostro para mirarlo. Había escuchado muchas historias respecto a Lord Breetai pero ahora tenía la convicción que el contacto con la cultura microniana lo habían ablandado un poco, ya que no había en él rastro alguno de la agresividad y el estar a la defensiva constante, ambos rasgos de personalidad que lo habían hecho tan famoso entre sus pares pero al mismo tiempo se daba cuenta de que esa mascarilla facial ocultaba mucho más que una vieja herida de batalla.

Cuando se está a bordo de un battloid, al igual que de un avión hay realmente poco espacio para las confesiones, dado que cada palabra o movimiento, aún por frecuencia privada queda registrada en la bitácora de vuelo, la vieja caja negra. Pero cuando se ha luchado en los anillos de Saturno, en Marte o cuando se ha visto morir a casi todos los habitantes del planeta en menos de un minuto, los soldados aprendieron o se vieron forzados a platicar de la intimidad aùn en una misión importante, el límite lo ponían los participantes y la situación, después de todo cualquier palabra podía ser la última y esa noche Hunter y Sterling sólo se habían permitido bromas del oficio y recuerdos de tiempos mejores. Ambos coincidían en que Ben Dixon había sido el personaje más gracioso y goloso que ambos habían conocido y por primera vez Rick admitió el haber presentido que Ben le había visitado luego de morir para calmarlo aunque tampoco desechó por completo la idea de que ello fuese simplemente un truco de su propia mente para sentirse mejor luego de su primera perdida humana luego de haber asumido el cargo de líder de escuadrón. Llegar a esa conclusión produjo un silencio entre ambos, que se unían en el recuerdo de tan querido amigo.

Por momentos las luces y lineas del panel de control de su nave se acoplaban perfectamente a la información que registraba la pantalla incorporada en el casco y sintió esa sensación de protagonista de novela que a veces lo embargaba, se deleitaba en las maravillas de la tecnología cuando la imagen de su amigo apareció con algo de estática en la pantalla izquierda de su panel

-El Pequeño Dragon Blanco estuvo en la base ayer…- le recordó Max y la información cayó como un balde de agua fría sus ensoñaciones. Max había sido serenamente preciso como un acierto en un torneo de tiro al blanco. Rick no esperaba hablar de eso aún

-Que?

-Minmei; dijo que luego de la alerta temió lo peor y yo lo único que atiné a hacer fue aconsejarle que borrara cualquier pensamiento o idea romántica que pudiese albergar aún por tu causa.- Contestó ignorando la sorpresa de Rick.

Rick observó alrededor preguntándose en cuanto mejoraría la vida de Mimei y Lisa si hubiese muerto en batalla. Le halagaba ciertamente ser receptor de tanto afecto por parte de su antigua amiga, pero a la vez lo sentía como una carga, como una consecuencia directa de sus irresponsabilidades de adolescente, después de todo fue el quien la persiguió durante años hasta lograr que ella cediera a sus caprichos de enamorado.

-…era eso lo que debía hacer, ¡¿No?- preguntó Max- Después de todo, lo que ocurrió en el Satélite entre tú y la Almirante Hayes es un verdadero misterio para mí, aunque te aseguro que cuando te ví llegar esta madrugada temí que me fueras a dar una mala noticia respecto a eso.

-No te preocupes, Max. Fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer. Sé que no hemos hablado aun y estoy esperando nuestro receso para que podamos hacerlo.

-Cuando tú quieras, y no te preocupes pues si alguna vez te digo que debemos hablar no necesariamente debemos hacerlo. No quiero que me consideres un entrometido.

- No te preocupes amigo, lo sé. Agradezco tu preocupación….-un leve beep anunció la entrada de una transmisión, por lo que la conversación se dio por terminada.

…."Aquí Puente de Control a Skull-1 y Bermellón 5, están entrando en el perímetro de bloqueo. General Hunter, por favor, proceda a entregar su código de ingreso y posteriormente ingresen a A-56 para recibir plan de vuelo…-dijo una voz desde el radiotransmisor-….cambio…."

-Aquí lider de Misión, copiando fuerte y claro. Código Alfa-Lima 141005, cambio…

-Copiado, código aprobado General Hunter. Favor dirigirse a H28-C en A-56. Cambio.

-Copiado Puente de Control, cambio y fuera.- pulsó unos botones mientras decía- Ya oiste Max, a H28-C en A-56

-Copiado- contestó él mientras que el Armur 56 comenzaba a ocupar todo su horizonte y la pequeña compuerta del hangar se abría partiendo en dos un fosforescente número 28-C.

" Mírate, mira en lo que te has convertido, no eres ni la sombra de lo que fuiste. De tener tanto finalmente te quedaste sin nada que realmente importara…Qué valor tuvieron para ti realmente los conciertos gratuitos para apoyar la causa militar? ¿Qué sentido tiene ahora tener tanto dinero en un banco si estas errando de hotel en hotel como una vagabunda?...Estás sola, Minmei, completamente sola…."- los ojos azules, inmensos hablaban en un silencio lleno de lágrimas ignorando a consciencia el timbre del teléfono que no paraba de sonar- "… Acaso alguien dijo que ser una gran estrella sería tan amargo, que habría tanta soledad…Serviría de algo si fueses una mujer normal?...Mírate, los años han pasado por ti, y a pesar de ser tan joven te han dejado la carga de toda una vida de amargura. Si sólo tuviese quince otra vez….¿Por qué no tengo quince otra vez?...Por qué…?- la imagen de la muchacha se rompió en mil pedazos y cayó al piso en una reminiscencia de lo que pasaba con su espíritu, Minmei se levantó en un solo movimiento mirando los pedazos del espejo como en un trance - …Nunca podré ser normal. Nunca….- y ese nombre…ese nombre en su cabeza que la estaba volviendo loca, se cubrió los oidos con ambas manos como si con eso lograse acallar los gritos de su conciencia mientras se deslizaba para derrumbarse en el piso junto a los pedazos del espejo…Rick…Rick…- Por qué…por qué ya no puedo tenerte… por qué dejaste de amarme?

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y apareció una doncella en compañía de una figura delgada y oscura… ambos corrieron a socorrer a la joven que lloraba tirada en el piso y de cuyas manos manaba sangre. El hombre le ordenó a la mucama que llamara a por una ambulancia mientras se adelantaba a tomar Minmei entre sus brazos y constataba que la sangre venía de los cortes que se había hecho al romper el espejo. Minmei lo miró como desde lejos, como si le costase enfocar la mirada en la cara de su protector de pronto sintió más ganas de llorar al reconocerlo sin su larga melena, le daba vergüenza de ser descubierta de ese modo por la persona que menos esperaba…. Cuántas veces le reprochó su pasión por el alcohol y ahora ella estaba borracha como una cuba y además dándole la razón de que sería una hoja al viento sin su protección.

Oh…Kyle…Oh, Kyle….- gimió colgándose de su cuello

-Cálmate Minmei, todo estará bien, todo estará bien ahora- le consoló mirando a su alrededor y prestando atención especialmente en la botella de whisky a punto de terminar que había sobre la mesa.

La habitación estaba en penumbras, solo iluminada por el tenue reflejo del sol sobre la opaca superficie de esa ala exterior del Satélite Fábrica., Lo demás era sólo vacio y estrellas.

Lisa estaba sentada ante el ventanal junto a una caja de tissue, aferrando uno con tanta fuerza que su mano se sentía un poco resentida. Se había prometido un millón de veces que no iba a llorar y no iba a hacerlo, pero guardaba el tissue por si su fortaleza se acabara y no estaba sin embargo, dispuesta a ceder a la tristeza.

- Muy bien Hunter,- murmuró- gracias a Dios no puedes verme porque odiaría el hecho que descubrieras que a veces hablo sola como una loca….sería regalarte un buen rato de carcajadas que por ahora no mereces. Ya me has lastimado antes y esta vez no hay diferencia entre enrostrarme tu amor por Minmei y dejarme sola aún cuando se supone que me amas. Eres tan tonto a veces, Maldita sea! Me dejaste para que pensara si te amo a ti y no a Karl. La duda podría ofenderme pero por momentos hasta te comprendo…No iba a hacer lo mismo yo hace un par de años cuando me iba en el SDF-3?...-se tendió de golpe en la cama para mirar el bruñido techo metálico- Que estupidez es esa del amor después de todo- pensó- si lo miro lógicamente una decisión razonable siempre ha sido luchar por lo que uno ama, pero por qué será que cuando uno ama de verdad siempre se olvida una de una misma en pos del otro? Por qué es más fácil descubrir eso a un ser de otro planeta que a un humano…? Será acaso por el nulo concepto religioso que tienen, la ausencia de un Dios o un redentor sacrificado por amor?- suspiró profundamente cubriendo su cara con la manos, pensaba en la ironía de todo, Rick dejándola para que reflexionara acerca de sus sentimientos hacia Riber cuando el Riber que estaba junto a ella era nada más que un extraño dispuesto a sacrificar sus pensamientos altruistas a favor de la guerra…sabía que en la Tierra hacía falta militares para cubrir la inminencia de un contraataque de las Fuerzas Zentraedis o de los Mismos Maestros Robotech, pero al mismo tiempo que pacifistas se volcaran a las armas era como empezar a negar la esencia humana de la piedad y el amor al prójimo.

Nadie dijo que vivir era fácil y al parecer, al Ser Humano le había tocado la parte más difícil, no estaban programados para nada ni tenían preconceptos de nada, todo lo aprendían en el camino, los golpes dolían cuando llegaban, no había nadie ni nada que preparara para enfrentar las despedidas y las pasiones. Y ella estaba allí sintiendose como la niña a la cual le han dado una golosina y luego se la han quitado o en el sentido negativo, como la adicta a quien se le priva la droga, y era eso lo que Rick era para ella, una droga, no podía estar sin él pero al mismo tiempo el bienestar y la alegría que le brindaba eran siempre tan efimeros, tan especiales que cuando más feliz era siempre ocurría algo que eclipsaba su extasis…Tal vez por eso las personas luchaban por ser felices, porque la vida en si misma no parecía ser otra cosa que una sucesión de eventos neutros que se diferenciaban por ratos de tristeza y ratos de alegría. Como las aristas de un electrocardiograma hacia arriba y hacia abajo y solo cesando con la muerte…no hay realmente una sensación neutra…o se está feliz o se está triste y ahora ella estaba demasiado triste. No sabía cuando vería otra vez a Rick….Hacía sólo un día que se había marchado y le parecía una eternidad. En esas largas 24 horas sintió mil veces la tentación de buscarlo, de llamarlo, de dejarlo todo e ir por él, pero no podía permitirse la libertad de ser tan irracional. Había demasiado sobre sus hombros como para sacrificarlo por amor aún cuando se arrepintiese toda una vida. No era un drama de novelas lo que le estaba sucediendo, era la vida real, había amado, amaba y había sentido el amor fluyendo hacía ella y lo había disfrutado…Había amado y le habían amado en retorno, un día, un mes, un año, no importaba cuanto sino como….y la intensidad que reconocía en la relación con Rick era la que le frenaba un poco ceder a la depresión y la desesperanza porque muy dentro suyo y contra todo pensamiento negativo sabía que no había acabado…que aún debían vivir algo más. Si tan solo la ausencia no fuese tan fría, si tan solo con estirar su mano pudiese sentir el calor de la de Rick. Cómo sería dormir cada noche por el resto de su vida junto a él?¡ Podría ella algún día descubrirlo? Presentía que la respuesta era sí pero le temía tanto a un NO…

Se sentìa cansada y aùn cuando querìa evitarlo, en su mente hacìan eco las conversaciones sostenidas con Rick respecto al tema, como la reiteraciòn mental de una mala canciòn, ahora, tergiversadas por el cansancio y el sueño, se le presentaban difusas como el principio de un sueño:

"-No te entiendo...

-Oh, Lisa... Como deseo ser egoísta de nuevo y pensar sólo en mí...pero Diablos!, no puedo hacerlo, si hay algo que he aprendido en todo el tiempo que he estado contigo es que no puedo pensar sólo en mí ...No puedo dejar de lado tus sentimientos y tus pensamientos, cariño, Riber estará aquí, quiera yo o no...en el Satélite, junto a Ti , mientras yo estaré amándote más que nunca desde la tierra, mientras estaré pensando a diario si volverá a despertar en ti ese gran sentimiento que sentías por él...Cariño. no estoy diciéndote adiós, es sólo que temo que debo dejarte libre por un tiempo, para que descubras qué es lo que sientes por él, ahora que ha vuelto...

-Pero, Rick...yo te amo y no necesito...

-Oye...este no es un adiós, tampoco le estoy dejando el camino libre...sólo quiero que tú no tengas dudas acerca de lo que sientes por él y por mi, Lisa. Quiero que estés totalmente clara respecto a nosotros...de eso depende nuestro futuro. No sería capaz de obligarte a estar conmigo si después te descubriré suspirando por él

-Rick...No te entiendo..

-Ni siquiera yo, Lisa. Pero sé que es lo mejor por ahora...y mi corazón me dice que no me equivoco en esto. Que debemos hacerlo, no por mí, sino por ti...y cualquiera sea tu decisión...debes saber que te amo como jamás creí se podía amar a alguien.

-Rick, no me hagas esto- ...No ...No lo entiendo...

-ya lo entenderás... Y créeme, esto me duele demasiado...tanto que no sé por que lo hago...

-Pues no lo hagas!..."

La sensaciòn del ùltimo beso y la huida de Rick sin mirar atràs...la ausencia...el vacio...

-Por favor Rick- murmurò ya casi vencida por el sueño- buscame pronto, porque sè que yo no lo harè. Al menos no por ahora...


	12. Capitulo 12

"Nos bebimos nuestros sentimientos, pero juraría que había veneno en mi copa"-

Cock Robin.-"I thought You were on my side"

La Tierra era un coloso enorme terriblemente hermoso. Si se lo quedaba viendo por mucho rato parecía querer engullirte, llamaba a que el cuerpo se abandonara al impulso de caer sobre el azul y blanco cambiante de su atmosfera.

Para Lisa Hayes, esa era una visión demasiado familiar, pero ese vértigo, ese dejarse fluir, caer, abandonarse a una fuerza suicida casi incontrolable era una emoción nueva que la tenía devastada. Cada nueva jornada se hacía insoportable por la sensación de soledad que le apremiaba. A veces sentía que todo había sido un error, que jamás debió ceder a sus sentimientos por Rick. Lo de Riber era simplemente la primera ilusión adolescente que se acaba de golpe, que duele y te marca pero de lo que sales fortalecida, tanto que el regreso del mismo de una manera tan fantástica había provocado la angustia del recuerdo pero nada más…. Nada más.

EL trabajo es lo único que jamás traiciona- había aprendido a decirse como consuelo- sólo tú eres responsable de tus errores y jamás puedes cometerlos dos veces. El trabajo cansa y debilita pero no lastima como para no querer levantarse, para desear ser nada, para vegetar y ver pasar las horas sin que algo más importe realmente.

Estaba en su puesto, con sus subalternos trabajando y todo el mundo ante ella, pero ella simplemente iba con la corriente. Sabía que Rick estaba en el Armur junto a Max, ella misma los había designado…hasta podía sentir la satisfacción de Hunter al volver al espacio. Ahora el torpe pensamiento de que sentía más celos del Skull1 que de Minmei le robó una sincera sonrisa… ya no quería estrangular a la estrellita, pero no estaría nada mal convertir en refacciones el famoso veritech…

Oh, Lisa-se dijo mentalmente,- estas aplicando seriamente para un loquero…

- Almirante- dijo Barnes sacándola de sus cavilaciones- Ya está en posición el transbordador con los reclutas.

- Muy bien. ¡¿ Francisco?

- Comenzando conteo en T-30, 29, 28…

El minuto de relajo había pasado, en el hangar principal estaba a punto de despegar el transbordador que llevaría a Riber y a una decena de compañeros a la Tierra, a comenzar con su entrenamiento en la Academia Militar. La serena voz de Francisco continuaba con su conteo..11, 10,9

"Espero que no hayamos cometido un error al tomar esta decisión Riber, ni tú al hacer la solicitud ni yo al autorizarte… Eres tan militar como yo civil…

-2,1…despegue!.

-No sé si Rick podrá convertirte en un verdadero soldado, pero como sea, que Dios te dé fuerzas para que logres lo que te has propuesto…Ahora estás en el ejército y te convertirás en un soldado.

-El transbordador ya está en trayectoria, Almirante. Tiempo de llegada a las cero 300.

-Entendido.- caminó a lo largo del ventanal, por el cual pudo ver la salida del transbordador se alejaba tan rápido que parecía imposible pensar que tardaría más de dos horas en tocar tierra.

Al estar así, erguida y firme con su uniforme no pudo evitar recordar al Capitán Gloval y se preguntó si se vería tan serena pero severa al mismo tiempo, Gloval si sabía como portarse en un instante como un padre sobreprotector y al otro como un verdadero tirano. Pero ella había llegado a apreciarlo como lo primero, al verse privada de un padre cercano, él había sido la última referencia de autoridad cariñosa que tuvo.

Qué haría Gloval en esta situación- pensó- Le cedería tan fácilmente la protocultura a Alkhar, aún cuando se tomaran todas las medidas para dejarlo lo más lejos posible del Sistema Solar…? – Con la llegada de la Flota Armgst había quedado en segundo plano la Misión Expedicionaria. Le abrumaba la idea de morir al otro lado de la galaxia o donde fuera que estuviese el planeta de los maestros Robotech. Siempre le había parecido casi una falacia las historias de los tiempos de paz, de los años que antecedieron a la Gran Guerra. De hogares formados por familias felices y tranquilas, cuya única preocupación era vivir y trabajar para comer…en cambio su familia…- suspiró involuntariamente- …Con Rick había al menos una promesa de cambiarlo todo, de formar un hogar tal vez, aunque fuese en un cuartel y esperar a que todo acabara como en los cuentos de hadas…" y vivieron felices para siempre…"..Para siempre? Bueno, hasta que viniera lo primero un láser enemigo o la vejez…pero…qué tan segura estaba ella de lograr perpetuar alguna relación con Hunter…era imposible incluso verse casada con el…sinceramente era un pensamiento descabellado, pero no por eso menos tentador…La señora Hunter…no sonaba mal pero prefería pensar en ella como Lisa Hayes, al menos hasta que la vida la sorprendiera si es que le podía pedir eso al inconstante General Hunter.

Cuando Minmey abrió los ojos, todas sus ilusiones de que había tenido una pesadilla se vinieron abajo. Lo primero que vió fue la delgada figura de su primo sentado a los pies de su cama, con la vista perdida en algún lugar más allá de los cristales de la ventana. Quiso incorporarse pero al apoyar las manos en la cama, sus muñecas le provocaron un gemido de dolor que alertó a su compañero.

-Hola, -Le dijo serenamente – Pense que tendría que usar algo para despertarte Minmey. Anoche tomaste algo más que esa botella de wiskhy, no es así?

-Me vas a sermonear?- le preguntó desafiante, Kyle la ,miró directamente a los ojos, ese cambio de humor no debería sorprenderle pero fue como un puntapié en el estómago, pues la noche anterior su prima había sido una seda…

-Claro que no, Minmey. No tengo moral para eso, no crees?- se levantó a cerrar la persiana al notar que la luz le molestaba demasiado a la muchacha- Bueno, al menos por la borrachera. Puedes estar tranquila que el silencio también tiene precio. La camarera no dirá una sola palabra scerca de lo ocurrido.

-Y qué ocurrió aquí que deba preocuparme?...El que no me haya resultado el plan?

Kyle la observó largamente, sintiéndose culpable del estado de la chica, pensaba que si tal vez nunca la hubiese dejado no hubiera llegado a tal extremo, pero, era imposible quedarse, incluso ahora le estaba costando mucho no salir de ese cuarto.

- Disculpame, Kyle. Estás preocupado por mi y lo único que hago es ser insoportable…

- -Hummm, todas las divas sew comportan de ese modo…- y sonrió por primera vez. Minmey lo miró y también se rió del comentario-

- -kyle, Por Dios! NO SOY NINGUNA DIVA!. Y temo que las divas son una especie extinta en estos tiempos.

- Mi prima con su humildad acostumbrada…

Ella lo miraba sin denotar el verdadero análisis que estaba haciéndole a su delgadez, su cabello corto, su aparente serenidad. De repente se sintió como un monstruo pues era seguro que Kyle había estado despierto toda la noche a su lado, conocía muy bien el origen de ese color bajo sus ojos cuando pasaba una noche en vela…es más, lo conocía al parecer, más que a sí misma.

-ven aquí- le dijo extendiendo su mano- y salúdame como lo harías si nunca, nada hubiese pasado y fueran de nuevo tantos años sin vernos…

Kyle dudó un instante. Ya nada podía ser igual, aún aparentando o negando todo…pero optó por lo más sano…ignorar a su voz interior y se acercó a abrazarla tratando de no hacerlo como deseaba. Tratando de hacerlo como se abraza a una prima simplemente. Fue extraño para ambos, porque en tal abrazo había una mezcla compartida de culpa, resentimiento y aunque parecía imposible, había cariño…

- Gracias por venir. – le dijo ella luego, sin poder evitar sentirse incómoda. Había pasado demasiada agua bajo el puente, como se dice en buen romance, pero no sabía que sentir por él ahora.- pero no te quedes así viéndome. Mejor dime cómo te ha ido. Espero que tengas cosas más interesantes que contar que yo…

- Vamos Minmey! Estás nuevamente en la cresta de la ola y aún tienes la ocurrencia de ser humilde…

- Kyle…

- Vamos a ser honestos o qué?- le preguntó volviendo a su asiento…

- …mmmm….Por qué lo dices?- titubeó ella.

- Por ti.

- Por mi?

- Por qué lo hiciste'?...-La miró de forma inquisidora pero no había más que curiosidad en la pregunta- Acaso tu piloto se peleó otra vez contigo? O es porque ha estado saliendo en muchos actos militares muy pegado a la Almirante de las fuerzas Robotech?

- No quiero hablar de eso…

- Pero, Minmey, qué pasa contigo? Crees que es normal que hayas intentado suicidarte?..No sabes lo mal que me sentí y que me siento ahora por eso…Se suponía que debía cuidarte. Mis tíos confiaron en mí para que nada te pasara y qué hice yo? Dejarte cuando ambos teníamos que olvidar, perdonar…o no sé qué, pero no debí huir de ti ni menos tú considerarme tu granb enemigo sólo porque no pensaba igual que tú ni que tu circulo de amigos….

- Ah, Kyle, si viniste a darme un sermón es mejor que ahorres saliva porque no tengo ganas de oírte…Me hablas como si no hubieses hecho nada y toda la culpa fuese mía por no que….-se interrumpió de golpe y bajo la vista. Sería capaz alguna vez de olvidarse de que Kyle estaba enamorado de ella? Entonces un pensamiento que no había cruzado por su mente se hizo presente. Tal vez Kyle ya no la amaba… y eso hirió su orgullo de diva…No podía soportarlo pero no podía creer que ya no despertara en el ese sentimiento…como en Rick… y de nuevo vino la rabia y la impotencia.

- Te dejó verdad?- Preguntó Kyle mirándola, sintiendo piedad, porque veía su espíritu quebrantado, podía ver y sentir su dolor, porque era el propio. Dos almas miserables a causa del desamor… Ella lo miró fijamente a los ojos y le contestó en un susurro

- El no me dejó, Kyle. Yo lo perdí…- y ocultó el rostro entre sus manos para llorar mientras Kyle bajaba la vista entendiendo que nunca dejaría de odiar a Rick Hunter.

Todo se ve tan tranquilo…- murmuró Max.

Rick asintió con un movimiento de cabeza que Sterling pudo percibir de reojo.

Sólo falta que se pongan de acuerdo en el plazo para entregarle la matriz a Alkhar. No creo que sea más allá de 3 semanas.

-Suena terriblemente pronto. Con todo me he vuelto desconfiado.

-Siempre se debe ser suspicaz, Max. En todo.

-Especialmente con el enemigo…- lo miró de reojo- lo que me recuerda que tú y yo teníamos una conversación pendiente.

-Lo sé y aunque no lo creas lo estaba evitando a conciencia. Porque he tomado una gran decisión y no estoy seguro de estar en lo correcto.

Max sonrió con alegría, pensaba que al fin Rick había dado el gran paso…

-Bromeas?

Rick lo miró y quiso golpearlo…

-Qué estás pensando, Max?..

-bueno, que al fin sentaste cabeza y tú y Lisa…

-Nada de eso…

QUE?

-dí un paso al lado…

-Queeee?

_lo que oyes. Le dije a Lisa que prefería dejarla sola ahora que regresó Karl Riber. Quiero que ella esté segura de lo que siente por mi…

-Y estás seguro que es por eso…- se arrimó al cristal del mirador para mirarlo a la cara…- O tiene algo que ver tu encuentro con Minmei…

-AH, Max…Qué dices?

-Le comentaste a Lisa de lo que hablaron…ya que a mi no me has dicho ni un apice…y eso no se hace con un confidente tan paciente como yo…

-Y por qué tendría que hacerlo? Mi maldita vida privada también tiene que quedar en un reporte?- No estaba enojado pero se sentía indefenso ante ese interrogatorio.

-Hombre! Calma! Es sólo una pregunta. Se supone que no tienes nada que ocultar

- Por supuesto que no.

- Pues entonces actua como una persona que no tiene nada que ocultar y mucho menos que deba escudarse en otros para ocultar sus propios temores.

- Me siento muy confundido, Max, pero no es por Minmey, te lo prometo…

- Solemnemente…?-Preguntó medio en broma y medio enserio su amigo

- Claro!...sólo que no creo que deba contarle todo a Lisa…es que aún todo lo que tiene que ver con ella me supera y me bloquea. Pero no te imaginas cómo la extraño. Sé que solo ha pasado un día…pero el no poder oir su voz es algo que me exaspera tanto como lo hacía el oírla cuando la conocí…Lo nuestro es tan extraño que a veces me pregunto si llegaremos a alguna parte…

- Tú quieres llegar a alguna parte con ella?-Se metió las manos a los bolsillos y volvió a mirar el espacio oscuro e infinito…No quería interpretar las expresiones de su amigo.

- Hasta las estrellas, Max…hasta las estrellas y más allá, pero sólo con ella.


	13. Capitulo 13

La ciudad era una fiesta de luces. Anuncios de tiendas que titilaban por doquier, el murmullo de mil voces al unisono, el ruido de los autos, las bocinas, la brisa fresca golpeando su cara…todo era infinitamente emocionante y Karl pensó por un momento que podría enloquecer con esa sensación de inmensidad que llenaba sus sentidos. La emoción del regreso a la Tierra… ya no más vacio espacial, no más frialdad, no más recuerdos amargos en ruinosas minas a años luz de distancia. Estaba allí y parecía que todo lo que había llegado a sus oídos sobre la guerra Robotech, o la misma Guerra civil de la que había huído era simplemente un mito…o un mal sueño. El ver la bulliciosa vida en Nueva macross hacían que todo fuera eso, simplemente un mal recuerdo.

Un fuerte golpe en su espalda lo sacó de sus reflexiones pero no de su inmensa alegría

-Eh! Compañero…despierta que las cervezas no nos esperaran toda la noche. Recuerda que ya mañana a esta hora estaremos en la milicia oficialmente!- su compañero acababa de llegar junto a otros tres hombres, pulcramente vestidos y cuyas cabezas lucian un muy prolijo corte militar.-Hora de nuestra última borrachera civil, jajajaja….

-Vamos al Pequeño Dragón Blanco!-dijo uno de ellos- está cerca de aquí…dicen que si tenemos suerte podremos ver a la mismísima Lynn Minmei.

Minmei!-pensó Karl…-Qué ganas tenía de poder conocerla… aún le parecía increíble que su tranquila y retraida Lizzie hubiese podido arrebatarle el novio a una celebridad… como lo decían todos en el Satelite fabrica. Francamente, mientras más vueltas le daba al asunto, le parecía imposible convencerse de que Lisa Hayes hubiese caído rendida a los pies de un engreído y petulante piloto…pero qué más podía pedir…que lo esperara o que buscara a una persona "más como él" para compartir su vida…Ninguna alternativa era para conformarse sino el hecho de que ya la había perdido y que ya no había vuelta atrás. Todo cuanto pudo percibir en ella en esas pequeñas reuniones privadas fue sólo camaradería y una cariño fraterno. Sus hormonas le pedían revivir algún beso e incluso aventurarse con una nueva declaración de amor mas ella simplemente retribuía con un sentimiento distante. –Mientras caminaban por la vibrante avenida Riber también pensaba que era más la urgencia de su hombría tantos años en stand-by que un sentimiento más real. Sentía que con Lisa había atracción y un sentimiento más cercano, pero así como se sentía ahora, aquella noche importaba lo mismo tener sexo que hacer el amor y no se negaba a la posibilidad que la alarma de su teléfono le despertara estando en brazos de una total desconocida. La milicia le exigiría seis días de su semana y con ese ritmo ni pensar que podría salir de su obligado celibato a menos que un milagro ocurriera…estaba abierto a todas las posibilidades, estaba abierto a vivir la vida como viniera, ya que estando casi en ausencia de ella, lejos en la oscuridad de un remoto planeta en el espacio, había aprendido a apreciar cada minuto y cada respiro…

El olor del flambeado de verduras le distrajo de sus pensamientos y de pronto se vio dentro de un enorme y cálido restoran, lleno de gene bulliciosa y alegre, donde la vida pasaba sin otra preocupación más que la disfrutar de un buen plato de comida china…

Rick y Max estaban al pie del skull1 preparandose para su regreso a la Tierra. Había quietud a su alrededor pues apenas ellos y los técnicos eran los únicos dentro de un hangar plagado de silenciosos cazas.

-Lamento que Lisa no se haya comunicado contigo aún

-Tal vez está más confundida de lo que pensé- le contesto sintiéndose realmente dolido de que esa fuese la verdad

-Tal vez está más molesta de lo que tú puedas imaginarte, Rick.

-Entonces por qué no me lo dijo!- exclamó como si toda la culpa fuese de Sterling

Max se echó a reir

-Vamos, Rick! Por todo lo que me has contado no le diste tiempo de reaccionar! Cómo quieres que te dijera algo!

.Pues está el circuito privado….- murmuró mirando el piso con expresión desilusionada.- si hubiese querido….

-Mira… creo que el que debe de hablar eres tú, no ella…- miró al cielo – mi gran Dios! Ya no sé qué decirte…ya no sé qué pensar…es que Rick…- Lo miró fijamente apuntándolo con el dedo – tú y Lisa Hayes son realmente material de estudio! Es imposible, pero imposible creer que aún no puedan ponerse de acuerdo en que la vida es ahora, aquí…y no hay momento para andar jugando al drama de telenovela…han pasado tantas cosas que una actitud de romance y melodrama queda sólo para los viejos libros de romance. A veces… a veces no hay que pensar . no le des espacio a tu enemigo para que se quede con el premio! Y tampoco dejes que una de las mejores cosas…sino la mejor, que ha pasado por tu vida simplemente se vaya, así . como un soplo…- se puso el casco – Estamos en contacto.

Hunter asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y subió a su aeronave. Estupido aviador! Pensó…- Mucho tiempo en las nubes han terminado de romper tu percepción de lo que no sea un maldito procedimiento militar. –

Por mucho que su relación con Lisa pareciera un juego de estrategia, seguía tratándose de ella, seguía tratándose de él y su tonta actitud de paladín. De qué debía protegerla sino de sí mismo y sus estúpidas determinaciones. Era tanto el remordimiento por no haberlo notado antes, no haber sabido antes aceptar sus sentimientos…todo el daño, todo el daño…Lisa, cuántas veces te dejé sin ninguna explicación! Cuantas veces te deje seguir viviendo para mi sin decirte que te amaba. Pensé siempre que tu estarías ahí! Me acostumbraste tanto a que cada vez que volvia siempre estabas, que cada vez que yo no podía dar el primer paso lo dabas tú. Siempre pensé que me ibas a llamar…pero qué tonto he sido. Hasta cuándo debo empujarte a ser la que me proteja cuando soy yo quien debe protegerte.

La luz del intercomunicador comenzó a parpadear, sacándolo de su marea de recriminaciones, al abrir el canal, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y su corazón empezó a galopar con fuerza propia. El adolescente que llevaba dentro se negaba a abandonarlo, ni siquiera para manejar tal situación con mayor aplomo…tragó saliva…

-Almi -carraspeo para que su voz se hiciera audible- Almirante Hayes!

La imagen del otro lado observó su reloj de mano, movimiento femenino e inteligente de esconder que ella también estaba igual de ansiosa

-General, buenas noches…

-Buenas noches…!- contestó tratando de encontrarle una razón al hecho de que fuese ella y no Francisco quien le diera las ordenes a seguir.

-General Hunter, debido al reporte que ha enviado en conjunto con el Comandante Breetai, respecto de la actividad invasora en el sector, y que desde mañana su protocolo es recibir a los cadetes del SF en la Academia militar, me veo en la obligación de recordarle que la jornada se inicia a las cero 800.- y ahí estaba otra vez….la reina del hielo en esplendor…por lo que lágrimas y mocos tuvieron que huir despavoridos y esconderse por los mismos orificios que intentaban escapar.

-Gracias por recordármelo…"personalmente", Almirante. Ya estaba en mi agenda.

-Bien! Es un honor para nosotros saber que contamos con oficiales altamente organizados. Sus canones de conducta serán un buen ejemplo a seguir para los nuevos cadetes-

-Gracias.

Ella lo miró fijamente y él le devolvió la mirada. Al silencio de ambos estaba presente la expectación del resto del puente del SF, igual que antaño con vanessa, Kim y Samie como espectadoras privilegiadas de la novela del momento.

-Que tenga usted un muy buen regreso a casa. –Fue lo ultimo que Rick le oyó decir

-Muchas gracias, señora…-Fue lo ultimó que ella escuchó de su parte antes de que se cortara la comunicación.

Lisa se sentó o más bien dicho pareció colapsar bajo un peso insoportable por lo que se tiró sobre su asiento…Francisco y Barnes se miraron y con esa mirada se entendieron perfectamente y cada cual comenzó a dar sus respectivas ordenes al resto.

Lisa quiso llorar. Todo volvía a ser tan parecido al comienzo que no quería volver a vivir todo otra vez!- se levantó tomando aire y se acercó a la ventana…podría estar rumiando su molestia junto con alguna pipa…como solía hacerlo Gloval…Qué cómico sería…

"Esto no tiene sentido"- pensó.- por qué lo llamé personalmente!...-Ni siquiera debiera importarme que no llegue a tiempo para sus obligaciones. Es más debiese estar más pendiente para amonestarlo por sus faltas…me las pagara…lo juro.

Observó lo profundo del espacio como si pudiese verlo desde allí y se rió de sí misma y sus intenciones. Qué habría dicho Gloval de verla así? Abusando de su status para poder ver al cretino que la desvelaba, aunque fuera para tratarlo como a un perfecto desconocido. Bueno, tal vez se había portado muy odiosa con Rick. Pero lo había hecho oficialmente, ella era la Almirante y tenía todo el poder de comunicarse con quien fuese si era por un asunto oficial… y lamentablemente para ella Richard Hunter y el nuevo grupo entrante a la Academia militar eran asuntos oficiales. Al menos, dentro de su lista.

Habría un lugar donde huir y perderse, encerrarse y que "su" vida se detuviera.? Con el paso de las horas y la nula comunicación personal con Rick le hacían pensar en los más inverosímiles escenarios con ella estando a kilómetros de la tierra. Pensaba en Minmei, en Minmei y sólo en Minmei… en que ella estaba allá abajo, en la tierra, libre de buscarlo, libre de utilizar su dulce encanto de pavo real mostrando sus alas para hipnotizarlo con su belleza por tanto tiempo anhelada. Lo había oído tantas veces hablar de ella en el pasado. De contarle sus desventuras de galán rechazado o de novio ignorado…o de amigo con privilegios, todo dicho de distintas maneras…Todo significaba que él estaba detrás de ella y ella simplemente se hacía la difícil…pequeña astuta. Aunque lo intentara siempre iba a ser asi… Minmei siempre iba a ser una sombra, una causa de sus inseguridades y de sus temores más profundos respecto de ella y Rick.

El bullicio y el olor de la comida trajeron a la memoria de la chica sus más tiernos recuerdos de infancia. Recuerdos de correrías entre las mesas huyendo para que su primo no le diera alcance…corriendo tras Jason para atraparlo… sus ojos azules brillaron de llanto contenido. Kyle la observó en silencio. Minmei notó su mirada y le sonrió.

-Me alegra que te hubieras arreglado con los tíos…supongo ahora han sido un gran apoyo. Yo me quedé tan sola siempre.

-Hubieses venido acá…ellos te habrían recibido con los brazos abiertos._ cerró la puerta tras de ambos

-Es que, es como si hubiese querido estar sola. Creo que para madurar…

Los comensales comenzaron a vitorear su nombre con alegría…Minmei estaba allí! El simple ruido trajo a sus dos tios a su encuentro. La cada vez más flaca Lina y el cada vez más gordo Tío Max…se abrazaron emocionados y ambos guiaron a los recién llegados a una mesa especial. En un rincón más bien apartado y sombrío.

El grupo de futuros cadetes estaba ya bastante feliz con las copas servidas y el que llegara la estrella del momento acababa con sus grandes expectativas para aquella noche. Riber observó cuanto pudo a la muchacha. Era hermosa y delgada, de figura grácil…pero no era como Lisa. No había un punto donde compararlas…Lisa se notaba con tanto poder por sobre el débil perfil de la cantante…Minmei era hermosa…pero Lisa tenía más bien ese tipo de belleza que venía desde dentro y que no necesitaba tanto maquillaje.

Kyle se levantó de su mesa ante tanta presión por parte del publico y prometió a viva voz, como en los viejos tiempos, que Minmei cantaría para ellos aún cuando no tuviese nada preparado. Y ella lo miró con tristeza. Como en los viejos tiempos…

"Tengo un bolsillo lleno de hoyos.

La cabeza en las nubes,

el rey de los tontos.

Tú tienes un listón de arcoíris y de sol ardiendo en tus ojos.

Podría estar feliz o triste

Podría perder la cabeza por ti…

Pero tú tienes que estar loca, nena

Por querer a un tipo como yo.

Debes estar fuera de ti. Loca.

Si estoy soñando, no me despierten esta noche

Si todo esto está mal

No quiero que esté bien.

Porque tú eres la única cosa segura,

Cuando de nuevo me pierdo en el juego,

Hey, soy un tipo afortunado sin razón y yo…no lo puedo entender…

Pero tienes que estar loca, nena

Para querer a un tipo como yo.

Si, debes estar fuera de ti. Loca.

Tiene que haber algún tipo de error

Para que me entregues tu corazón…

…debes estar loca igual que yo…- pensó Rick Hunter mientras su caza entraba en un cielo índigo, y en su cabeza rememoraba la canción que más lo representaba…El , El Rey de los Tontos y Lisa una loca por fijarse en un tipo asi.

El amanecer estaba cerca, el caza de Max ya se había perdido entre las brillantes nubes y de nuevo en la Tierra. Debía acabar su reporte, ponerse su uniforme de gala, tratar de leer el discurso que había preparado por si algo se le había escapado y que fuese útil e inspirador. Tenía que ir a regar las plantas en el departamento de Lisa…eran muchas obligaciones en muy poco tiempo…eran tantos pensamientos en su cabeza que hizo Tierra sin notarlo y se bajó cual autómata del Skull. Ahí le estaba esperando el pulcro Vincent Grant quién después del saludo oficial le abrazó con honesta alegría.

_Bienvenido General. Te extrañé en la junta…

-Bueno, supongo que no estuve porque no era uno de los pesos pesados..-sonrió haciendo un guiño mientras Maximillian se les unía para caminar rumbo a los edificios. El celular de Max sonó haciéndole retrasarse unos pasos.

-te equivocas, creo que te hicieron salir porque eres uno de los que más pesa…al menos para algunos otros peces…-opinó el moreno.

-Agradezco tu afecto y tu consideración Vincent pero yo soy simplemente un piloto, Incluso Max es mejor que yo…verdad Sterling?

Max acababa de cortar con un "Adiós, querida…Muchas gracias"

-Eh, -se disculpó arreglando sus lentes- creo que me perdí en medio de los peces…pero a qué no sabes qué acaba de contarme mi querida esposa, Rick….

- No lo sé, Max…si fuese adivino….

- Creo que Karl Riber se encuentra enrolado en el nuevo grupo de cadetes. Aquí en la Tierra.

Rick se detuvo en seco…con expresión de sorpresa y a la vez con gesto desorientado… era primera vez que Vincent veía esa mezcla de expresiones en un rostro…

-Qué dijiste?...

-que Riber está en el ejército…está aquí, en la Tierra y estará presente en tu discurso de bienvenida…

-Oh, no…no…-sonrió incrédulo mirándolo como si quisiera estrangularlo- Esta es una de esas crueles bromas que suele hacerme tu bella mujercita…No es así, Max.? Vincent?

-podemos verificarlo, Rick. De hecho tengo aquí a los 500 cadetes que ingresan hoy a la Academia…- Comenzó a hojear en su planillero, mientras Rick creía escuchar su cancioncita…" …here in the clouds the King of fools"- aquí está…Riber, Karl…procedente del Satélite Fábrica…- confirmó Vincent con su voz más diplomática sin saber bien por qué tanto interés en un cadete…Max observaba a Rick con una expresión de "Te lo dije"… y Vincent Grant creyó escuchar un quejido de impotencia por parte de su superior…

-Rayos…no puede ser.- se cubrió la frente con una mano- o me ha comenzado el mayor dolor de cabeza de mi vida o me está dando un maldito aneurisma…

-No habla en serio, verdad?- consultó Vincent realmente preocupado…

-Tranquilo, Vince… lo dice en sentido figurado…

-No, Max, en serio o me explota la cabeza o exploto yo! Maldita sea!...- quería golpear algo…o a alguien pero obviamente sus amigos no eran precisamente su primera opción…-Qué hice? Qué diablos hace Riber aquí y en la milicia? Por qué Lisa le firmó la maldita Forma!- estaba rojo de ira y Vincent miraba a Max buscando una explicación a ese acertijo del que obviamente sólo Rick y Max sabían, pero su sagacidad iba más allá de lo oficial y recordó fragmentos de conversaciones de su esposa con Miriya…algo que tenía que ver con Lisa y Rick y uno de los refugiados de los Zentraedi , entonces pareció comprender un poco…

-Bueno, vamos al casino…No hay nada que un buen café negro no aclare a esta hora de la mañana.- dijo Sterling con gesto conciliador…- Calmate, Rick o Vincent es capaz de llamar a Jane para que venga a auscultarte. No seas desconsiderado. Son recién las 5 de la mañana!- le guiñó un ojo y le palmeó la espalda…Rick empezó a caminar…

- Y yo que pensé que lo había hecho bien…vaya broma…no lo puedo creer…

- ya verás que el café te despejará la mente, Rick. Además debes verlo por el lado bueno…Riber está justo donde puedes verlo.

-Lo que dice max suena sensato, sea lo que fuere de lo que estén hablando…mi abuela solía decirlo…"Donde mis ojos te vean"…-argumentó Vincent, pero Rick simplemente pensaba QUE TODO ESO ERA UNA GRANDISIMA ESTUPIDEZ …y la mejor treta que el destino le había deparado..


End file.
